The fate we brought our selves (Book 1)
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: Gareki works at a bar.Yogi works at a library under cover as a police agent. Once these two meet there lives change and become drama filled but the love and lust they have for each other is strong. Both of them work together and deal with family and friend problems all this while working under cover as agents. WARNING: sex scenes will be in this.
1. The first attraction

Gareki sat at the dinner table, with his head resting in his hand. the other picking at his food with a fork in annoyance. Yet again his parents were nagging him about the way he acted. There was nothing wrong with him. Nothing that he had seen. His parents were the nagging type, **every** singal thing that he did they would nag about it.

He sighed. he didn't see what the problem was. He was an 18 year old in collage. His 19th birthday was next month. He would be moving out into his first home in a apartment close to his new job. He would be working at a bar for night hours and day hours. And he had just recently bought a Mercedes. He would have thought his parents would be proud of how fast he had his future situated. But of course not. He had one problem though.

But it was more of a secret and a problem altogether. He was shocked when he first found out about it. He was gay. For 5 years he had kept it to himself,not telling his parents. He was 13 when he had a first boyfriend, But he had to move away to a differant city. Telling his parents this would really bring shame to the family. Mainly becuase his mother and father had wanted him to marry a girl that they had picked out.

Gareki had met her more then once. She was 17 years old. she had dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. She was pretty. But gareki didn't have an interest to be boyfriend and girlfriend. He had exsplained to her in private that he was gay. She was the only person he had told, and she didn't make fun of him she understood what he was going threw. her name was Airi and both of them were close friends. It felt like they were brother and sister at times.

Gareki didn't really have a crush on any guys in town, But that was about to change.

* * *

It had been a year. One simple year. He was now 19 years old. The morning started like any other. Shower, Brush teeth , get dressed, eat breakfast, grab car keys and drive to work. And later on he would have to drive to college.

Looking out side his Mercedes window he saw it was about to rain. Stepping his foot onto the gas pedal he drove forward. Gareki worked at a bar. He worked morning hours up to 10:00am and his night shifts were up to 10:00pm. Sure enough it was alot to put in since he had college 2:00pm. Luckily he was free on the weekends.

A few minutes later he was at the bar. After parking his car he walking up the side walk towards the door. Behind him he heard a car honk. Turning around he saw Airi's jeep in the park way. After she parked it she walked over saying hey.

hey. Gareki smiled. Airi decided to work with him at the bar, she had been dreaming of working at a bar for a while. she was now 18.

Did you hear about the new library they have across the street. I heard they have technical books in now.

As always you know that about me. Gareki said.

Of course, you've been wanting a library with technical study books in them for so long. It's about time that they put those in. Especially since you have a test coming up in your technology class. she said.

Your right. I'm going to check it out later. After work. Gareki said opening the door of the bar. They both went inside.

The bar was a popular one. And the inside was amazing. once you opened the door the bar counter went strait touching the other side of the wall. The counter was made of black wood the chairs were high seats with flower pattern design on the back. The sealing lights were hanging down over each table. The tables were made of black wood also. The seating chairs were black chairs with a red cushion. the floor of the bar was black and white tile. the paint on the walls was a deep red color.

It was a nice place for teenagers to go. Most of the people that came here were teenagers or they were in there 20s or 30s. The bar was mainly for younger ages.

The drinks they gave out some were for adults and some were for teenage ages.

flipping the closed sigh to open. Gareki walked behind the bar and started to whip glasses. Airi put the purse she was carrying in one of the bottom cabinets that weren't used for customers.

getting up to her feet she asked. So who's the guy?

Gareki grabbed another glass and whipped it. what guy? he asked. to focused to look up

don't play dumb, it's been a whole year. Don't tell me you still haven't found a boyfriend. she said. Gareki put the glass down and looked over at her I still haven't found a boyfriend.

She sighed. Ok... what guys are you into any way?

Why the sudden questions? he asked.

Becuase your my friend. and it's been a long time since you last had a boyfriend. You need one. she said. Don't worry about me, I'm fine being alone for now. I mean look I have work to go to and colege I don't think I can fit a boyfriend in right now. Gareki explained.

I'm still going to help you... how about that guy? she said pointing at a teenage boy with light brown hair coming into the bar. Gareki grabbed her wrist, if he sees you pointing he's going to think this is a bad place to hang out.

Oh whoops. Airi said putting her hand down. Gareki sighed and asked the boy what he wanted to order.

The rest of the work hour went by in giving drinks to customers, By the time they were done. gareki flipped the sign to closed as he did this he saw that the rain was finally coming down... hard.

looks like the rain came down. It's about time. said a voice. It belonged to there boss. Hiroshi.

hiroshi was a busy man who mainly stayed in his office doing paper work. He was in his 20s,he was also a good person and gave good advise to gareki and airi.

yeah I hope my car doesn't get damaged. said Airi. grabbing her purse she said goodby to gareki and hiroshi. opening the door and ran to her jeep.

later. Gareki said grabbing his car keys. I'll see you tommarow he said to hiroshi, as he ran towards his mercedes. getting behind the will and closeing the door. He started up the car and positions his view mirror. While doing this he remmebered going to the library across the street for the books he needed to study with.

Pressing the gas pedal and turning on his window whippers he drove across the street. Good, it was still open. he thought to himself. parking the car gareki got out getting drenched immediately. he sighed and closed the car door. running up to the library entrance. opening the door and going inside.

His black hair drooped in front of his eye sight. Moving some of it to the side he walked towards the counter.

once he was close enough he saw a man with golden blonde hair sleeping with his head resting on one hand.

Is this guy seriously sleeping on the job. gareki muttered. hey, wake up he said

the man didn't move

you do realize your sleeping on the job, right. Gareki said louder.

the man still didn't move.

gareki sighed looking on the mans desk he saw a bell. grabbing the handle and putting it close to the mans ears and wiggled it from side to side. makeing a loud noise.

The man snapped his eyes opened. gareki stopped immediately. once he saw the mans eyes. they were a light purple color with little specks of green and yellow. he had never seen some thing like that before.

I'm sorry about that. I get tired easily when it's no one in the library. what can i help you with. said the man in a cheerful voice.

putting down the bell gareki asked. can you show me where the technical books are?

Sure. we just got them. the man said getting up to show gareki where the books were.

Gareki followed him.

I guess no one comes to the library when it's raining so hard. said the man.

yeah. It makes since. My friend had told me about the new books that this place had just got. I decided I wanted to check it out for an upcoming test.

Wow you must be smart if your taking a test about technoligy.

I guess you could say that. said gareki

whats your name? asked the man

it's gareki. why?

If you ever want to check out any books here you can come by any time. answered the man.

Well thanks... uh

The names yogi.

thanks.. yogi. gareki said as they came to the shelf with technology books.

Here we are. said yogi. stepping aside as gareki took a look. picking up two books. I'm checking these out. he said handing yogi the two of them. Alright going bake to his desk he scanned both of them. here you go. yogi said.

Thanks. said gareki walking out the door. for some reason gareki thought the guy was atractive. But he coudn't have a boyfriend right now. He had to much to deal with.


	2. The stare of a new comer

The next day gareki was in college, in his technology class. Copying down notes he would need for the test. Only 1 more hour and the class would be over and he could go home and take a nap before he went to work again.

All of a sudden gareki had the feeling of being watched. looking to his left every one was paying attention to the teacher. looking to his right, no one was looking at him. the feeling of being watched was still there. Finally gareki half turned around but found that no one was looking at him from behind either.

Turning back around he shrugged the feeling off. continuing to right down notes.

After class Gareki walked to his car but stopped when he heard his name. Half turning he saw airi walking with another girl. She had long strait light purple hair and blue eyes.

Hey. he replied.

This is my friend dori. We've been talking to each other about how me and you work at the bar without any other employees. she decided to help us with that. so now we can have a break. airi said excitedly.

That sounds great but. If me and you take a break while she's in the bar by herself giving out orders. She won't be able to keep up with how many customers we get every day.

Hmm. airi thought about it. Yeah your right, we need another employee.

Well when you find that person call me. Gareki said showing her his phone. just as he was about to turn and leave. a guy with light blue hair bumped into him causing them both to fall in an awkward position. Both of there knees were in each others crotches, Gareki opened his eyes and was shocked. Gareki's face was inches apart from the other guy's.

They both stared at each other for a minute before gareki interrupted. Can you get off. He said.

The guy blushed and got off of gareki quickly. I'm sorry about that he said reaching his hand out for gareki to grab. Gareki picked up his phone and put it in his pocket then grabbed his hand.

I was in a rush sorry. I heard you guys talking about needing help at a bar. So I came over to see If I can help.

We-Gareki started but was interrupted by airi. Of course you can help. We were just saying we need another employee, weren't we gareki. she said nudging him in the stomach with her el-bow.

Gareki gave her a weird look and answer yeah but- he was interrupted again.

There you go. You have the job. Airi said. we don't really start work right now but we could go by there and talk to the boss and get you guys registered, and show you around.

Sure they both said. But first things first we have to introdus our selves. airi said

I'm Airi and I'm 18 years old. she said cheerfully

Gareki, I'm 19. he said nonchalant

Karoku I'm 22.

dori I'm 18.

After they introduced each other they chatted on the way to there cars

* * *

As you can see there both perfect for this job. Airi said. Finishing how responsible they both looked

The four of them were now in hiroshi's office explaining how karoku and dori wanted to work there.

Face the facts, this bar needs more employees not just me and airi. Me and her work 5 days a weak we need to split the work times.

You two do make a good point. in fact I went to look for more employees this morning. And it seems you two have found some. well done. This might as well be a raise on your payments this week.

gareki and airi smiled in appreciation.

But first what we have to go over with the new members of this bar, is there work times. For all the work members you have to wake up at 6:00am you need to be here by 7:00am. The morning hour will end at 10:00am. Be prepared this bar is popular with younger people going up to the 30s. the afternoon times will start at 6:00pm and it will end at 10:00pm. I'll give the two of you work sheets on the times and the rules you should follow. As for your work schedules.

I've just printed them out. Hiroshi said giving them each a paper.

Monday: Gareki, Airi

Tuesday: Karoku, dori

Wednesday: Gareki, Karoku

Thursday: Airi, Karoku

Friday: Gareki, dori.

I hope this work list won't be bad for you four. I don't think it will. you all get a long. Lets keep it that way.

yes sir. they said.

alright then gareki and airi will show you two around. hiroshi said.

Thank you sir. you won't regret the two of us being here. Dori said. then the four of them left the office.

Okay so the bathrooms are in the far corner if you need to go. airi said pointing towards the two black doors that read boys and girls. This is the table area where customers sit and enjoy there drinks and chat with each other. she explained facing the other half of the bar. Turning around to the other half, And last but not least this is the bar where we all will be passing drinks to tables and to the customers.

any questions? she asked.

I've got one. Karoku said. How are we suppose to memorize the drinks that we give out?

Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. ... well the thing is, Me and gareki didn't really have a lot of time to memorize the drinks that we gave out but we managed some how. I think you two will have to do the same. Airi said, laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head.

Are you serious! they both said in unison.

Dori looked up at the shelf's of drinks. I think I'm going to get a headache trying to remember what there all called. she said closing her eyes and sighing.

It can't be helped. No matter how you look at it. you two are going to have to memorize all of them. Like we did. Gareki said. his arms crossed.

That's so cold. Isn't there any other way we could sale them without memorizing so many. Dori said desperately. I'm afraid not, I'm sorry. Airi said.

And just like that the rest of the time spent taking the tour was of memorizing wines, beers, water, soda, and fruit juices. All threw out it gareki felt that same feeling he had in his college class. The feeling of being watched.

* * *

are you two sure you can handle the bar on your first day? Gareki asked for the 10th time. Gareki and airi had just finished showing the two which drink was which, And since it was a Tuesday dori and karoku would be working in the bar.

Yeah we've got this. said dori whipping glasses.

Gareki looked over to karoku for his answer. Karoku gave him a seductive smile and said we can handle it just fine. Gareki blinked in shock, why did he smile at him like that. In a blink of an eye the seductive smile on karoku's lips was gone. For a quick second gareki had a weird feeling about him. But it was gone when he tried to think why.

Shrugging it off gareki flipped the closed sign to open and went out the bar door. getting into his car he realized he didn't have anything to do now, looking across the street at the library Gareki thought why not. Just when he was about to step on the gas pedal his phone buzzed in his pocket.

looking at the caller ID it was airi. Clicking the green button to answer and put the phone up to his ear.

Hey. He said

hey. I never thought actually being on a break away from your job could be so boring. I have nothing to do.

Gareki laughed at that. It turns out I have the same problem. Next time when you go looking for employees to fill in for us. Try to think it threw all the way. He said sarcastically.

She laughed. Yeah your right, I should have done that. What are you doing right now? she asked

I was getting ready to head over to the library across the street. he replied.

That's better then nothing. she muttered. Mind if I come to.

If you want. Gareki said where are you, I could pick you up.

No need I can walk over. she said.

What do you-gareki stopped talking as airi opened the passenger door and sat down next to him. shutting the door she looked at him and smiled. after we go to the library could we get something to eat. she said.

Gareki hung up his phone and said sure. what about your car?

I left it at home. I got a ride with dori earlier.

Oh. Gareki said started the car and driving across the street. Parking the car in the parking space they both got out. so why are you coming here again. didn't you check it out yesterday. airi asked.

Yeah I did. I just- he was interrupted

Airi gasped as they stepped in to see the man with the golden hair helping out a child. she quickly pulled gareki behind a tall book shelf and whispered. I know why you came here again. she said excitedly.

keep your voice down! he whisper-shouted. what are you even talking about anyway.

Gareki I know your little game, you try and act dumb about who you like. And I bet it's that man over there. Oh! you like older men huh. You never bothered to tell me that.

Gareki face-palmed. You got it all wrong. I don't have time for a boyfriend now-.

you do now. since we have more employees at the bar we have plenty of time to do what we want. She said interrupting.

Wait a minute... You didn't happen to be planning this did you? gareki said, his eyes squinting in suspiciousness. Well Yesterday you did say you didn't have time for a boyfriend, so I made time for you. you should be happy. she said.

Gareki sighed. I'm thankful that you did this for me. But still I can't have a boyfriend. It's been to long. and besides I don't like him in that way. Hell I don't eve know him.

Gareki turned around as a signal to end the conversation. As he did he came face to face with yogi. who had noticed him in the library and had come over to say hi.

they both blushed at how close they were. Gareki pulled back quickly saying, Yogi!?

how long have you been standing there? gareki said his blush going away slowly

Hey gareki, I just got here actually. said yogi smiling. Hey wait a second, said airi butting in. gareki didn't you say you didn't know him but you know his name so you two must know each other! she said giving gareki a smirk.

it, well...uh? gareki was lost for words.

Yeah we know each other. we met yesterday kind of. said yogi.

oooh. well don't let me intrude. she said winking at gareki. have fun with your crush. she whispered in his ear before leaving out of the library.

He not my- gareki started but she was already gone. He sighed looking back to yogi. sorry about that, she just wants to help me with...something. Gareki said trying not to say relationship problems.

Oh is it something serious? yogi asked.

No it's not. It's nothing I can't handle anyway. said gareki.

yogi still looked concerned but dropped the subject. So I've just realized I don't know much about you but your name.

Gareki was a little shocked, you want to know about me? he asked.

Well yeah. If your going to be coming here just knowing my name I'd say that's not a good way to know a person. said yogi.

gareki leaned back, letting his back rest on the book shelf. Lets see, I'm currently in college taking a technology course. I've had a brain for technical things ever since I was a kid. The bar across the street is where I work at. I'm 19 years old and I live in a apartment. My friend that you just saw her name is airi. My parents arranged for us to get married. But we didn't have interest in each other so we became friends. My parents and me don't get along they disapprove of everything I do. that's why I moved out because I was tired of it. Gareki explained.

Just as gareki finished yogi had a phone call. Uh just a minute. he said to gareki walking away a bit to answer it. Hello. No I haven't...no way really... Okay I'm on it. he muttered then he hung up. Sorry gareki but that was my boss I have something important to do. then he turned and left.

Gareki watched him leave. he wondered what the phone call was about. it sounded...urgent. But it wasn't his business. walking out of the library and getting into his car. He called airi to see where she had gone. probly to a restaurant but hw wanted to make sure.

The call went straight to voice mail. Gareki's eyebrows scrunched together making his face look confused. That was weird Airi usually picked up right away. Even so she would call him later to see what he had wanted. shrugging the missed call off. he drove home.

Little did he know that his best friend was in trouble.


	3. recovery of memories lost

Gareki opened his eyes, letting the sun hit them. Blinking his eyes closed because of it's brightness. he awoke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring loudly.. He turned over in bed and blindly tried to find the button to turn it off.

He sighed in annoyance as the sound got louder. In his hast to find the off button he knocked something over. Finally he shut the alarm clock off. opening his eyes he saw the object that had fell. it was his phone.

Picking it up Gareki checked for any new messages or calls from airi. There was none.

sitting up in bed. he let his black covers fall from his naked chest. And thought. why hasn't she called me yet? like he had said last night, she always called him back immediately if she missed his calls.

He knew he hadn't slept threw her call. Because his phone said he didn't have any new calls or messages. Something was up... and he needed to find out _**now**_.

quickly getting out of bed, and Taking a quick shower. putting on clothes that were of.

A black zipper-less jacket with white laces hanging from the hood.

Black harem pants for boys. also having white laces hanging from the belt.

And white polo shoes.

Making sure that he had his phone and car keys he was out the door. Forgetting to eat breakfast. But he didn't care.

Getting into the black Mercedes. He drove to the bar. Gareki hoped she would be there. Just as he started driving he felt his pocket buzz, he had a call. Picking his phone out of his pocket. but stopped mid way as a police car pulled up behind his. He must have seen him with his phone, either that or because he had stopped in the middle of the street.

Dammit! he said. quickly pressing the answer button he heard airi's voice right away.

Gareki!.. I need your help!... T-They plan... To kill Me. P-please help..Me I don't want to die. Call.. For help! Hurry! airi's voice told gareki she was crying and she had been running because she was breathing hard.

Wait! tell me where you are! gareki said urgently.

I'm.. In a a-abandoned building... Near the Brigde! Pleas Hurry...! then she hung up.

The cop that had pulled up behind him had heard the phone call and grabbed his communicator and called to base about a girl being chased in a abandoned building.

Seeing that he was calling help gareki jabbed his foot on the gas pedal and drove fast towards the bridge. the police car right behind him. How did she get into this mess. Then gareki remembered her leaving the library last night. She said she didn't bring her car, so she must have walked home...And got kidnapped. He thought piecing the clues together. once he was there he parked his car on a gravel road near the abandoned building. on his phone he tapped into his tracking device and tracked down airi's phone. it was the building that was on the left of him. he rain to it but stopped as the police officer that had followed him told him to stop.

Gareki turned around and said in a serious voice. Give me your gun.

Sir I'm afraid I can't do that-

GIVE ME YOUR GODDAMN GUN! gareki yelled, not taking no for an answer written over his face.

The police man held it out and gareki snatched it. Running inside the building gareki heard the police men say to wait for back up, but he ignored it. There was no time to wait.

Carrying the gun at arms length he walked carefully into the building. It was abandoned alright. It had dust every where the floor creaked at every step he made. the building was coming apart. There were holes in the sealing and some in the floor. Which he had to carefully step over but as he made his way to step over the hole he fell threw the floor.

He landed on the hard floor causing dust to fly every where. He grunted getting up. Luckily he hadn't broken any thing. gareki had heard a noise behind him but he couldn't see the bullet that was headed for him because of the dust surrounding him. The bullet had hit his shoulder making him take a step back.

Uh! he groaned as his shoulder bled. pulling his hand away from his shoulder and looking at it. For sure it was red. the dust around him cleared and gareki could now see. Getting his gun ready to shoot he stopped as he saw airi being held tightly by the arms by a guy that he hadn't seen before. Gareki assumed this was the kidnapper.

He held a knife to her throat. Come any closer with the gun and we kill you and her!

Gareki clenched his teeth together. Great what now?! Weren't the police suppose to come in at any minute? he thought. His shoulder hurt like hell but he raised the gun. Aiming at the guys head. three guys were around airi but if he could hit the one holding her the other two wouldn't stand a chance since they didn't have weapons. or so he thought.

gareki focused his target and was about to pull the trigger when a man with gold blonde hair showed up and a girl with lighter blonde hair jumped down from the hole gareki had fell through. he stared at both of them in shock.

who the hell are you! yelled the guy holding Airi. Two of the guys behind him pulled out guns.

Of course they had weapons. Gareki thought from his earlier mistake about them not.

we're apart of a government police organization. If you follow orders we won't have to kill you. said the man with gold blonde hair holding up two long knifes.

wait a minute. gareki thought. he new that voice.

the guy holding airi shot the gun at the two of them. gareki took cover behind fallen pieces of concrete. both of the police agents moved out of the way quickly. the girl moved above the three kidnappers and kicked two of them in the head hard. they both fell to the floor unconscious.

The man with blonde hair swiftly moved behind the kidnapper that held airi and hit him in the head with his el-bow. The man fell to the floor letting go of airi. The kidnapper tried to grab her but the man with golden hair stomped on his hand. Sir I'm going to have to take you into custody. said the man with golden hair. Then he kicked him in the head knocking the kidnapper out.

Air stared in shock. T-Thank you for saving me... But have you seen my friend he was suppose to be here also, I saw him.

The man with golden hair. Had his face covered with his hair, Gareki couldn't see his face clearly enough to assume that it was some one that he knew. Gareki was still behind the broken piece of cement watching out of curiosity.

Your welcome but I'm afraid we can't let you and your friend leave this place knowing what our organization does. we have to keep our identities a secret. said the girl with long blonde hair. She quickly pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid inside. And walked towards airi.

What is that. Airi asked nervously. I-I won't tell any one about you guys..I swear-

we can't take any chances. said the girl quickly injecting the syringe into airi's arm. Her eyes closed and she fell forward, But the girl with blonde hair caught her before she fell to the floor.

Gareki stepped out from behind the cement block. Hey! what the hell did you just do to her! He held up the gun towards the two police agents. He didn't care that they had just saved airi, that didn't give them the right to inject something into her.

The two of them turned around. The one with the golden blonde hair looked up for the first time. and gareki stared in shock. Yogi. w-what are you doing here. gareki said. But in a blink of an eye yogi was behind him holding syringe up towards his neck, and held the arm that had the gun in it. with his other hand.

I'm sorry gareki. But you know to much already. Said yogi. positioning the syringe needle so it was touching gareki's neck.

Don't do it! Gareki said struggling to move from the iron grip yogi had on his wrist. He stopped moving as yogi injected the clear liquid into his neck.

The last words he heard before falling unconscious was I'm sorry.

* * *

 _Beep...Beep...Beep._

Gareki's vision was blurry when he woke up. His head hurt. His left arm was numb from where he had been shot. Where... am I? he thought. looking around the best he could with his blurry vision. White walls, A curtain, A bed, Surgical tools. He had to be in a hospital. He could tell clearly thanks to the noisy beeping of the heart monitor.

How long had he been here. It felt like a year but- He stopped thinking as the door to his room opened. A nurse walked in. Hello gareki how are you feeling.

Who...are you? And where..am I? he slurred his mind wasn't working right. He felt so confused.

I am your nurse. and you are in a hospital.

For...how..long? he asked slowly.

You've been here for a week. We had to treat the bullet in your shoulder with surgery. In order to stop _some_ of the pain we had to inject you with a pain killer it causes your arm to be numb, But it could still be bruised I wouldn't put any pressure on it if I were you. You may be experiencing some amnesia thanks to a different drug that we didn't have. When you first came here you and a girl were unconscious. I'm assuming that you two are friends, she didn't have any injuries and she woke up before you. I'd say about..two days ago. In fact she's here now to visit you.

Airi stepped in with a worried look on her face. she ran over and hugged him. I'm so,sorry it's all my fault.

What are you talking about-OW!. Gareki said. as she squeezed him a little to hard on his injured shoulder.

I'm sorry. she said stepping back. And What do you mean.. what are you talking about? You tried to help me from being kidnapped in a abandoned building. you got shot in the process. It's all my fault.

Gareki stared at her confused. He remembered himself getting shot and trying to help her but there was something else he couldn't remember. It was on the tip of his brain but he just couldn't remember.

Whats going on with him. airi said.

The nurse whispered in her ear. he has a little amnesia but it should where off soon.

Airi turned back towards gareki. Do you...remember me? she asked hesitantly.

Gareki creased his eye brows together. ...Of course I remember you. You've been my friend for years. he said a little shocked that she asked that question.

Airi turned back towards the nurse. If he has amnesia why does he remember me?

Whatever happened to you two he can't seem to remember the rest off what happened while you were kidnapped. He remembers where he lives and works. But the people except for you he doesn't know. Your going to have to remind him of those people. Sooner or later his memories might come back.

Why didn't I get amnesia? I can remember every thing just fine. Except for.. I feel as though theirs something missing from the time I had been kidnapped I don't remember falling unconscious.

The reason you didn't get it is because you got injected with the subject in your arm. I could tell because you have a small hole in your arm. said the nurse showing airi where she had been injected. Your friend had gotten injected in the neck causing some of his memories to disappear. who ever did this to you two I'm not sure why they would do such a thing. the nurse said.

Airi asked. when can he Get out of the hospital?

Today since he's awake and acting well. The nurse said opening a closet and bringing out gareki's clothes. He can change right away. She said.

* * *

After gareki got dressed in the same clothing he wore on the day Airi got kidnapped. He was out of the hospital with Airi walking beside him.

Since he had been in bed asleep for a whole week his legs were numb when he got out of the hospital bed and he had fell face first to the floor. Thanks to that he wore a white bandage on his nose. It had left a bruise there.

He sighed. How ridiculous. Gareki said in embarrassment and a little anger.

Well at least I know somethings right about you, You still have your attitude. Airi said laughing.

I don't have an attitude. Gareki said looking at her as they walked down the steps of the hospital outside. You do to have an attitude. Maybe not all the time but you show it mostly.

whatever you say. gareki said. shrugging what she said off. He remembered something as they made there way to the parking lot of the hospital. What happened to my car?

Oh that. ...Don't worry, Earlier today I walked to the police station and got it back for you. I had to drive it here. she said holding up his black Mercedes's keys.

Thanks for that. He said.

Welcome. she replied as they both reached his car getting inside. Are you sure your ok to drive? she asked.

Just because I fell, doesn't mean I can't drive. Gareki said referring at his bandaged nose. He started the car and they were out of the hospital. It was quiet for a moment as gareki drove the way to her house.

...Do you think we forgot something? she asked all of a sudden.

Gareki felt like he forgot _**alot**_ of things, since being in the hospital for a week. What do you mean? He asked looking at her for a second then returning his eyes back to the road.

I mean...About me getting kidnapped I remember you falling threw the floor of the abandoned building and the guy who kidnapped me holding his knife up to my throat but... After that I can't remember how we got out of the situation. Airi said looking concerned.

Gareki stopped the car at a stop light. Looking up at the sky he had just noticed it was night time. The red stop light brightened the inside of the car and there faces.

...Gareki closed his eyes. Thinking. ..To be honest...I know exactly what your talking about. It feels like I've forgotten almost every thing But the most thing that I feel that I've forgotten is how we both got out of the abandoned building and what happened to those guys that kidnapped you. From what I heard from the police man before I ran inside was that he was waiting for back up. ...That back up was suppose to be police men, But... Something tells me the people that were suppose to be police men were really agents, or something.

I'm not exactly sure What happened to us back there. My brain is still a little fuzzy. Gareki said opening his eyes and drove ahead as the red light turned green.

Airi nodded at his theory. It seems like they were that to. And my brain seems fuzzy about the events that happened also. Gareki I don't know why.. But I feel like we have to know what happened. she said determined.

Yeah...Me to. Gareki said seriously.

* * *

Please review. Thanks for reading. Chapter 4 is next.


	4. Return for answers

Gareki had been out of work for an entire week. He wondered what the boss would say about his work time. It would be annoying if he had to work extra hours. He sighed in annoyance just thinking about it.

remembering what happened last night between him and Airi. It was a serious talk they had about her kidnapping. What had happened after he had fell through the floor of the abandoned building and pointed the police gun at the kidnappers. Did he shoot them? No that seemed unlikely, The police would have atleast took him into the station after they took care of the kidnappers to ask him questions of who shot who.

...maybe one of the kidnappers snuck up behind him and had knocked him unconscious...No, That seemed even more unlikely. When he had pointed the gun at the guy holding airi he had counted three kidnappers there wasn't a fourth one in sight.

Gareki went threw all the parts of the scene in his head but still couldn't come up with the answers for two of his questions, which were. How did him and airi become unconscious. And what had happened after they were unconscious.

Gareki let the warm water of his shower rain down on his head as his hands were pressed against the shower wall. Gareki's eyes were looking at the white shower wall. not really being conscious of how long he had been staring at it without blinking. His eyebrows clenched together making his face look serious with thought. Gareki almost didn't notice the ringing of his phone.

Stareing at the shower wall for another second he finally blinked and moved his eyes towards the noise of his phone. Turning the water off and rapping a towel around his waist he walked out of his bathroom and towards his bed where his phone lay.

picking it up it was airi on the caller ID. he tapped the answer button.

hey. he answered

Hey. Airi replied nervously.

Whats up. Don't tell me your in trouble again? He said concerned

No It's not that at all. I Just uh...She trailed off.

tell me what wrong. Gareki said putting her call on speaker phone, while he dried his wet hair.

Well..since it's Monday, and we both have to work today..I was wondering if you could...Pick me up and drive me to work.

sure...Gareki trailed off. you sure theirs not a problem?he asked suspiciously.

Yeah theirs no problem I'm fine. I'll see you in a few minutes. then she hung up.

tapping the off button on his phone he thought... that was weird. just now thinking about it gareki noticed she hadn't drove to work in her own car in a while. Was it broken. he would have to ask when he got the chance. after drying his hair and putting on underwear. He wore a black jacket with a grey hood, a white tee-shirt under it, black pants, and black and grey converse, and a silver necklace with a dragon nail hanging from it.

Grabbing his car keys and heading out the door towards his car and going inside. He drove to Airi's house. after a moment of driving gareki spotted a man with golden blonde hair walking towards the library across from the bar that he worked at. Gareki felt a familiar feeling that he knew the guy from some where but he couldn't remember. The nurse had said that he would have amnesia for a bit but he felt like it wasn't amnesia it had to be something else that was keeping him from placing the mans identity.

shrugging it off for now gareki continued up the long street after a moment he stopped in front of air's house. luckily she was standing there, she was normally late for work. she sat down in passenger seat.

thanks for doing this. she said putting on her seat belt. as gareki began to drive the opposite way towards the bar.

yeah, sure. He said weakly.

she looked over at him concerned. whats up?

It's nothing.. I just saw this guy that I thought I knew. he said.

did you two use to date?

no way. the guy I dated back then had brown hair this guy that I'm talking about now has blonde hair. I saw him heading into the library across the street from the bar. gareki said but then stopped as they both saw the man with blonde hair. It felt like the two of them were going in slow motion as they passed him. he was talking into a phone and he had looked up as the two of them passed.

after they had passed him and were now parked into the bar's parking lot they both looked back. But the man with the golden hair was gone.

that...was weird. Airi said getting out of the car. was that the guy you were talking about?

...yeah. gareki said looking at the library. his eyes squinted a little out of suspicion... let's go, we'er going to be late for work. Then they both turned and went inside.

I've gotta find out who he is. Gareki thought.

* * *

Once they were both inside they both had gotten tackled in a hug.

Airi with dori and Karoku with gareki.

Finally you two are back and ok! yelled dori excitedly.

Yeah, were glad your both back. karoku said seductively in gareki's ear. one of his hands roaming gareki's back until he reached his butt and squeezed it a little.

Gareki gave out a surprised gasp. and pushed karoku away. What the hell was _**that.**_ Airi and dori looked at them confused.

karoku smirked and said what do you mean? It was just a hug.

no, it was more then- gareki was interrupted by hiroshi stepping into the room from his office. Gareki I'm going to need to talk to you. he said.

Gareki moved around karoku and stepped into hiroshi's office.

Hiroshi sat down in his office chair. while gareki stood in front of his desk.

I hear that you have been in the hospital for a week. hiroshi did that happen

yes I was. Airi had gotten kidnapped when she called me. I had to go save her or at least try. She said that they were planning on killing her. When I got there she was being held by the neck with a knife. I couldn't really do any thing. But I had a gun and was going to shoot the guy that was holding her but when I was about to shoot. Something happened I can't really remember it though. when I woke up I was in the hospital and I had found out that airi had been to, but she woke up earlier then me. The nurse said I had a little bit of amnesia but my memories should come back soon. she had said it was caused by a type of syringe liquid injected into me from when I was in the building airi had got kidnapped in.

Airi has the same thing but it's different. Gareki said.

I see. so you've lost your memories, that's serious. do you know any one here?

um no...not yet. the only person I know is airi.

Hm. Well maybe you'll know the others once you've gone to work. since you've been out for a week your going to have to have extra work hours for this one week. do you still remember your work days and times.

Yeah I do. gareki said.

good then get started. hiroshi said. And I hope you'll get your memories back soon.

and with that gareki left his office. He sighed. Just great the thing that he didn't want the most was extra work hours.

So did he give you extra work hours? asked airi.

how'd you know. Gareki said putting his hands in his pockets.

Because he did the same to me. I have to work extra for next week. I'm going to be so tired. she said disappointing. Yeah me to, especially since I need to study for that test gareki said walking over to the closed sign and flipped it over to open.

well look on the bright side at least your both not dead. said dori, her and karoku were siting at the tables.

Gareki had just remembered he didn't know who these two people were. he told this to Airi. oh yeah I forgot about that she replied. Yeah guys gareki has a little bit of amnesia so he doesn't really know who you two are.

well that sucks anyway I'm dori she said waving her hand as a hi.

And I'm karoku. I'm sure we'll be _**good friends**_ **.** he said giving gareki a knowing look.

whats up with this guy. gareki thought. well I'm glad you both cleared that up for me thanks. gareki replied. Just then a group of five teenagers walked in and asked for orders of drinks they wanted.

the rest of the work day was spent on rushing orders and serving tables of teenagers and adults. by the time gareki was done he had to clean the bar. even though airi could leave early since it wasn't her time for extra work hours she decided to stay and help gareki clean.

Did any memories of that guy come back yet? airi asked

no. gareki said. looking at his watch. But I'm going to find out more about him. I don't know why but I feel like he has something to do with our memories lost.

So..What are you going to do? she asked.

I'm going to go over there and see if theirs any thing I can find out. gareki said already out the door. wait for me. airi said running after him.

gareki didn't bother getting in his car but instead just walked across the street with airi following behind. so your just going to ask him what? About our memories being gone because you think it was him who took them? Airi asked. don't you think he would think were crazy. we have to think about this gareki-

I know. gareki said stopping once they were on the other side. I know...But he's the only clue. I don't know but my minds telling me that he might be involved. he said turning around and giving her a look that told her he was serious.

Airi returned the look. she gave a nod. lets go. they both began walking towards the door. It was dark inside the library as they went inside.

gareki brought out his phone and turned on his flash. the white light from it was bright. why is it so dark in here if it daylight outside. gareki muttered.

him and airi kept walking. until airi spotted a light in the back of the library they both headed over to it slowly. once they got there they noticed a medal door with a pass lock on it.

What the hell? said gareki. after he said that tiny red lights aimed on him and airi.


	5. The deal

Airi backed up against the medal doors. What is this?

tiny red lights were covering there bodies. the people that were making the red lights came down from long black ropes. they were wearing black skin tight suits with grey at the trims and machine guns that had made the red light for aim to shoot at them both.

gareki put his arm out in front of airi in a protective way. Who are you? gareki asked.

We should be asking you that. said a guy with strait black hair and bright yellow eyes. There were five of them total plus the guy with black hair. A women with curly blue/green hair. a small girl with deep blue hair, a boy same height as her had white hair with purple tips, and a girl with curly long blonde hair.

they all stood there for a moment. Gareki was glaring at them to back off. and they were still pointing there machine guns at them.

finally one of them sighed in annoyance to break the silence. There not making any moves said the boy with white hair and purple tips.

you learned this in your training nai varuga disguise themselves as humans. pretending to be innocent. said the girl with long blond hair.

your right tsukumo that almost slipped my mind. nai said. but what if there not varuga.

Were not, trust us. airi said. I can't take just standing here while you guys point those guns at us!

we should bring them in. said the women with blue/green hair. Are you crazy if there's a chance that they are varuga then they'll tear the base apart. said the guy with black hair.

listen we just came here for answers. nothing else. said gareki. what answers are you talking about. Asked the guy with black hair. A guy with blonde hair took away our memories on my friends kidnapping. we want to know why.

tsukumo looked at gareki and airi. I remember you two. jiki lets bring them in ,there not varuga. she said lowering her gun. we can talk about this more when we get into base.

jiki looked at her for a minute. And finally nodded in agreement. stepping forward and bending down letting the pass lock scan his eye. the two medal doors opened.

gareki and airi turned around to go inside but once they moved. tsukumo and nai shot different guns that had ropes inside of it and tide them both up. Both nai and tsukumo walked behind them and shoved them forward with the machine guns. Move it. said nai.

I'm takeing orders from a kid. said gareki glaring at the boy with white hair.

I'm much older then you think I am. he said. Now go before I shoot you where you stand.

tch. what ever. gareki said walking beside airi.

We'er totally late for college right now. Airi muttered looking nervous as the machine gun was pointing at her back. We can't worry about that right now, we came here for answers and that what we'er going to get. gareki said with a serious face. I don't know who these people are but I swear I'll find out.

airi looked at him for a moment still worried, but then looked forward.

What they called base was huge. It was basically white inside the walls were white with long lights attached to the sealing. There were hall ways that looked endless. There had doors that had signs on them. the people led gareki and airi to a huge work room filled with computers, paper work, work desk, and work people they were also wearing black and grey skin tight suits. they took another turn into another hall way that led to a sigal door. they guy with black hair knocked and there was a faint come in. they all went inside.

The room that looked like a office was big also there was a black work desk with chairs in front of it. A book shelf was to the side. Standing in front of the desk was a man with golden hair. he was also wearing a black and grey skin tight suit. he turned around. And for sure the guy he had sean that morning was standing a couple feet away from him.

Airi and gareki were pushed inside. Well more like shoved. Gareki managed to stay on his feet but airi didn't she landed face first on the hard floor.

Airi! gareki said kneeling down to see if she was okay. She turned her face over and said ow her nose was bleeding. Gareki turned around and glared at jiki who had shoved them.

you bastard you didn't have to do it that. What the hell's wrong with you. he said getting to his feet.

Jiki gave him a bored look. It's not my fault that you two decided to barge into our base sneaking around.

Sneaking around? What the hell are you talking about. Get your facts strait before you decide to accuse us of something stupid like that. Gareki said still glaring.

Why you- jiki started but stopped as a man in a office chair held up his hand for his talking to stop. He was wearing A black blazer, black button up vest under it, A white polo shirt under the vest, and had a black and white tie on. He looked to be in his 20s but he some how looked older.

Jiki what have you brought into my office. the man spoke in a elegant voice?

These two humans have said that they need answers on a particular person for erasing there memories of a kidnapping. jiki said.

What particular person would that be? the man asked.

jiki's eyes went over to yogi. there looking for him.

Tell me if your memories were erased then how did you suspect it was yogi. who had done it?

yogi so that was his name. gareki thought. looking up he answered. I was relying on my mind. The guy just seemed familiar. and so does she. gareki said doing his best to point at tsukumo while being tide up. Me and airi's memory of what happened when she was kidnapped are gone. I only have a feeling that it might be your peoples doing. gareki explained.

And what if it was my peaple who did it. the man said looking amused.

Becuase...I needed to find out why they did it. If they were doing it for good then why did they want it to be a secret. That's the only reason why they would take away our memories. Gareki said

The man smiled. Your a smart one aren't you. The reason why my peaple had to erase your memories of the incident is because were a secret organization not not even the police know about us. We hunt down different things from what they do. What we do is take down varuga that has been our main goal since day one. You may not know it gareki but you have plenty of patentail. Thats some thing that we need.

What are you talking about. And how'd you know my name? gareki said

Believe me or not yogi has been talking about you. He told me what your name was, how you like to study about technology, where you live, where you go for college, and where you work.

Are you peaple trying to stalk me? gareki said giving him a weird look.

clearly not. I'm trying to see if you woulkd be a good oppsion for us, for this organization.

Are you asking me to join you? said gareki suprised. Yes I am. we could use a technical person thats good at what they do, and thats you. the decision is yours. I'll give you a couple of days. And within that time I'll leave you with yogi.

what do you mean by that. gareki asked slowly.

He will be living with you until those couple days are over with he will report to me every day of your skills in your technical class and he will be there on work also. since those kidnappers were varuga and yogi and tsukumo had killed all three of them then there will be more. I know your not going to like this but I'm giving you time to think about this carefully.

What will I exactly be doing if I do say yes? gareki asked.

You'll be working as a computer hacker. the man said.

How will you know I'll be good at that?.

Well that's why yogi will be staying with you so he can watch and protect you and report back to me on your progress. said the man.

And what If I say no? gareki said.

Well, we'll just erase your memory of us ever having this talk and you ever seeing our hidden base. But your friends memory is going to need to be erased.

friend? gareki looked to the floor where airi was, she was on her knees now.

Who do you think you are! you think I'm just going to let that happen! she already had her memory gone. If you people are trying to keep this secret then you can leave it with her. I know she won't tell any one. Gareki said.

My name is hirato of this organization, and I think I'm trying to make a deal with you. If your friend keeps her memories then she's going to need someone to look after her as well.

Tsukumo stepped forward. If I can I'll do it sir. she said.

Alright then. Then that's settled. Any more questions gareki?

no.

Alright. I'll see you next time. with that every one was dismissed.

* * *

after gareki and airi were sent out of the base. with yogi and tsukumo following. They were released of the ropes they were tide up with.

So let me get this strait. you two are going to be living with us until the times up for gareki to make his decision. Airi asked.

Yes that's correct. said tsukumo.

Well this is going to be a pain. said gareki walking ahead. And what about those suits you two are wearing. there going to give us a lot of attention. Gareki said turning around to look at there clothing. But they were in normal clothes now.

How did you...?

We have a button on our suits that turns it into a case. she said holding up a black circular object.

alright then. gareki said walking again. We'er all going in my car.

What car do you have? Asked yogi.

It's a black Mercedes . Although I thought you would have known that by now. gareki said referring to all the info yogi had gathered about him.

Once they were in the car gareki drove towards Airi's house. He felt that same weird feeling like he was being watched. and this time he couldn't shrug the feeling off.

* * *

Reviews will be appreciated. Thanks for reading. Chapter 6 is next .


	6. research room

Gareki rolled over in bed. Ending up face to face with yogi. Opening his eyes gareki noticed how close they both were and scooted away quickly Falling off the bed in the process. He rubbed his head. He had just remembered yogi was now sleeping in his apartment. It was still a little dark out side. Gareki doubted if it was time for him to get ready for work yet. Sighing he picked up his phone which had fallen off the night stand. The time was 5:00 am.

Once he woke up there would be no going back to sleep. Sighing once again. gareki got up to his feet, and decided to get ready for work anyway. Taking a look towards yogi, they both had slept shirtless. Gareki didn't feel the need to sleep with a shirt on just because of some random guy sleeping in the same bed as him. Apparently yogi had thought the same thing.

As gareki looked at him he noticed that yogi looked kind of..cute. The way his chest rised and fell was some how attractive to him. His blonde hair looked messy which made him look pretty sexy. Gareki realized what he was thinking and quickly asked him self what was he doing? Yogi was apart of a police agency given orders to watch and protect him. Not to be his boyfriend or a crush. Yogi was a random guy. Gareki knew this becuase he didn't know anything but the dudes name and his job. How was he suppose to like a guy if he didn't know much about him.

 _...Duh,just ask._ said gareki's inner thoughts. gareki ignored it and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He began to strip the remaining clothing off of his body then stepped into the shower. Turning the water on hot he let it rain down on his hair and body. Picking up a bottle of axe body wash and pooring some of it into a sponge he began to scrub his skin. After that he washed his hair.

Gareki had alot on his mind. Yesterday a man named hirato had asked him...No, made a deal with him to work along side them as a computer hacker. Knowing full well that he was in college in a technoly class, thanks to yogi telling him. Thinking back on it. when him and airi stepped into the library which turned out to be a fake one, designed to hide there base that was built under it. Jiki had said that they were varuga. The varuga disguised themselves as humans. If gareki decided to work with them as a computer hacker he wonder why they would need him.

Thinking about it more clearly If they needed his smarts to hack into something. then that would mean that they had tried themselves multiple times to get inside something. possibly another building-or another base. putting the two together the varuga and him being needed to hack into a building. Then the base that they wanted him to hack into would have been the main building that made varuga. It was clear what gareki's answer should have been. yes he would join the police agency.

but something was holding him back. He had never in his life seen a varuga. What were they? What did they do? if he was going to say yes to this, he would need to see them or whatever they were in person. That was the only option.

Turning off the water. gareki stepped out of the shower. He dried his hair off and was about to dry the rest of his body off when all of a sudden the door came open. _He had forgot to lock the door_. yogi stepped in rubbing the sleep from his eyes then looked at gareki confused, then he looked down and blushed. gareki was a little shocked that he had forgot to lock the door. But why should he be he had lived alone ever since he moved out of his parents house.

yogi was still staring wide eyed at gareki's crotch.

gareki glared. stop staring. you act like you never seen a penis before. he said nonchalant. Then continued to dry himself.

well...I...uh. yogi stammered. he couldn't find the right words for this.

I have to get ready for work. said gareki. finally tieing the towel around his waist and walked past yogi. yogi went into the bathroom after a moment and shut the door.

Gareki didn't feel awkward about it at all, That was just the way he was. putting on a pair of underwear, dark grey jeans, a tee-shirt with black and white strips, a checkered watch, a black beanie, and black and white converse. once he was done getting dressed he heard his phone buzz on his night stand.

picking it up he looked at the caller ID. It was airi. tapping the answer button.

What's up? said gareki.

I'm going to need you to pick tsukumo and me up at my house. she said.

There's something wrong with your car, isn't it. gareki said seriously.

well it's not a big problem-

Don't lie. I haven't seen you drive to work or go any where with your car for a week. There's obviously something up with it. gareki said.

...she sighed. Okay there's something wrong with it. it just won't work.

why didn't you take it to get repaired. he said folding his arms. While the phone was balanced on his shoulder touching his ear.

I'm haveing trouble with money. she replied sadly.

...How about I fix it. gareki said in a encouraging way.

I couldn't ask that of you. she protested.

it wasn't a question, I'm offering. gareki said. Well...okay but when can you fix asked. whenever you want me to. he said. This weekend should be fine. she said.

Alright then. I'll pick you up soon. with that he hung up. after he did yogi came out of the bathroom shirtless after taking a shower. I'll be ready soon. he said.

gareki nodded and left the room to leave him to change. I wonder how airi and that tsukumo girl are doing? gareki thought. speaking of airi something was off about her. she usually sounded happy and cheerful whenever he spoke to her. But now..she seemed more sad or was it distracted by something. It was his job as a friend to help her out on such matters like that.

he sat there in the kitchen eating a peace of bacon. Waiting for yogi. after a couple of minutes yogi came out dressed in a red leather jacket with a dark grey under shirt, black jeans, and grey VANS. Since I'm going to be watching you I'm going to have to go wherever you go. he said.

whatever. said gareki getting up grabbing his car keys and opened the door. Lets go, I have to pick up my friend before I go to work. he said going outside. Alright. said yogi following.

gareki started the car once they both got in. It was quiet for a moment as gareki drove. Then he remembered something. Yogi tell me about the varugas? he said.

yogi turned to him. you want to know about them? Well yeah, I have to know what I'm up against if I say yes to working with you guys. Gareki answered.

of course, yogi said. Varuga are creatures that hunt down humans. we haven't cleared it up yet, But we found out that they like to eat humans and once they eat them. there bodies form into that person as a disguise. There getting stronger everyday. the police agency that I work for came across there base a few months ago. There has to be a lot of info about them inside other wise known as the place where they were made. We don't know why the person who made them would do this. Hirato and the others and me are still trying to find clues leading to any details of why. But we haven't found any luck. were able to detect a varuga by a special braclet that starts to give out a beep.

we have to fight varuga's with machine guns because that's the only way to kill them for now. said yogi finishing.

I see. But there's something bothering me. said gareki after a moment of thought.

What is it? yogi asked.

I haven't seen a varuga at all in my life. If I should help you guys then I need to know what There like up close. gareki said.

Hirato was right, You are smart. yogi said truthfully.

Gareki blushed a little. I'm... some what. gareki said. It was true he was smart, But he didn't like to boast or show it.

After your job I can show you what they look like. said yogi.

you can do that, I just thought you people killed them whenever you saw one. said gareki surprised. No we actually have to keep some of them for testing. said yogi.

Well that makes sense. gareki said stopping in front of airi's house where her and tsukumo were waiting. thanks for picking us up airi said once she and tsukumo were in the car.

welcome garki said. driving towards the bar. um gareki I just forgot. airi said slowly.

what is it? he asked. confused of what she meant.

It's more like what we both forgot, It's a tuesday. she said

what about it-gareki said but stopped as he realized what she was saying. gareki stopped the car and face-palmed. Crap, did we really just realize we didn't have work today. he said surprised and feeling stupid.

Yeah. I noticed when I looked on my phone. It clearly says Tuesday we were both thinking it was a Monday.

gareki sighed in annoyance. ...Okay well, I was going to do this later but looks like were doing it know. he said driving again.

what are we doing? asked tsukumo. we'er going to the base. Gareki wants me to show him a real varuga, so he can see what he'll be dealing with if he says yes to the deal. Explained yogi. gareki parked the car in the libraries parking lot. then they all got out.

so just a question. is this really a real library? airi asked.

no it isn't the books are real but we close it to let people know that were not in at the moment. said yogi. once they all stepped into the library tsukumo and yogi both brought out there black circular cases then put it to there chest and pressed a button that was in the middle of it.

both of there bodies were cover in a skin tight black and grey suit.

do you guys have to wear that every time you come in this place? airia asked

yes. the boss would beat our ass if we didn't. said yogi.

all four of them walked towards the very back of the library towards two medal doors with a pass lock in the middle. Bending over yogi let the white scanner scan his eye. then the doors opened. they all walked inside.

they walked down a hallway. still the walls were all white and the lights that were attached to the walls were white also. finally after walking down another long hallway they came to a door with a sign on it. It read. testing room. yogi spoke into the microphoned box Akari are you there? he said.

there was a beep then a mans voice came into the speaker. Oh it's you, What do you want I'm busy.

apparently I'm busy to, I have the college student who had talked to hirato yesterday about joining us to become a computer hacker. he wants to see a varuga up close. so he can know what he's dealing with. said yogi.

Is that so.. I heard about that yesterday. I suppose you can let him in for a quick look around. said akari. there was another beep then the door opened. they all walked inside.

once gareki and airi stepped in they were surprised to see glassed in cages. the glass was surrounded by white wall the inside was completely medal the varuga that were inside the glass cages were separated with a medal wall. Gareki walked forward looking at the weird looking creatures inside. they looked to have human body parts but they were disfigured and pale skined. they had white eyes no pupils or an iris just white eyes. there mouths were leaking a white liquid and you could see that they had sharp teeth. they also had long sharp nails. the stood with a slouch. there hair was in differant types of crazy styles. one had a bald head with patches of hair there. another had spiked up hair that was shaved on the sides and left two sharp pieces of hair by her ear. they were kind of creepy to look at.

a- are these varugas? airi asked.

yes they are said tsukumo.

gareki was still in shock. he reached his hand up and was about to touch the glass but stopped as he heard a man say. I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Gareki moved his eyes towards a tall man with pink hair and test subjects may not look strong but they are I had one of my assistants die because of curiosity.

gareki stared at him for a minute then asked. what are you testing them for?

Were trying to see if we can find a cure. into changing them back human.

human huh. gareki said muttering to himself. then he heard the door open. all five of them turned around.

It was nai. he was still in the same suit yogi and tsukumo were in.

Hirato has asked for all four of you. nai said. it's important.

I'm guessing we have no time to ask why he needs us. yogi said.

No I'm afraid not. nai replied then turned around and walked escorting them to his office. the four of them fallowed. they walked down another long hallway and soon gareki and airi could see the same computers, paper work, work desk, and the same skin tight suits. he would have to where one once the deal was over between him and hirato. they were all soon inside hirato's office. I've brought them sir. said nai.

thank you, you may go now. hirato said.

Nai nodded then he left.

we met sooner then expected. said gareki

I know I said that me and you would meet once the deal was over. But something has popped up. your friend may not need tsukumo to protect her anymore.

what do you mean? Asked gareki.

What I mean is that your friend airi isn't in any danger you are. ever since your her kidnapping the varuga who were holding her hostage didn't see her as a threat they saw you as one because you were pointing a gun at them.

I'm glad that she won't need protection anymore but why does it matter that I pointed a gun at them. there dead. gareki said.

yes they are dead but varugas can still send messages to each other either way. From our research doctor akari has found this clue while experimenting on the varug's in captivity. this shouldn't be to serious the varuga that died have only reached out for 4 varuga to attack you, But since you have yogi with you I'm not afraid that you will die. Your going to have to be careful though they could be anywhere at anytime. That's why I made yogi live with you until our deals up so he can protect you from them.

I'm sure you know what they look like now, you were oblivious at frist.

how did- yes I was, and I do. gareki said. how did he know he was skeptical of varugas and that he had seen one up close. _Camera's that had to be it._ he thought.

I thought so, I'll see you off then, and tsukumo you stay here now. said hiarto. yes sir she replied. The three of them left hirato's office. as they walked the guy with black hair named jiki walked passed them purposely bumping into gareki's shoulder.

gareki stopped and half turned around. glaring at him.

jiki had stopped in his tracks as well. just so were clear if you join the police agency you better stay out of my way. he said half turning to look at gareki.

gareki stared at him for a minute, then smirked. humph, are you jealous becuase you know I"m smarter then you he said amused.

What...no...I'm not- jiki stopped as gareki interrupted him.

well you probrobly don't have to worry about me being in your way I'm still not entirely sure if I'm joining you guys. But If I am, _**you better stay out of my way.**_ I don't need dumb asses like you to tell me what to do. Gareki said seriously. then he turned around and followed airi and yogi who were half way thought the long hallway. leaving a surprised and angry jiki behind.


	7. friendship tested

please review. it would be appreciated.

* * *

Gareki sat in his college technology class. It was still a Tuesday. the test was coming up soon. approximately in three weeks, They were all given a large amount of time to study since this would be there last test and the biggest one yet, before they went out of school completely. They would be fully adults going there own separate ways. Gareki had planned to become a computer technician once he was out of college and had his degree, But since hirato had offered him another job as a computer hacker working under the police agency, he didn't know what to choose.

Two weeks thats how long yogi would stay to watch and protect him from varugas, and his choice on what hirato's deal was. He had said it that morning that he needed proof of what the varugas were and what they did. he had gotten his answers, the varuga killed people and they were creepy looking creatures. He had heard the killing part from the doctor, akari was his name his assistant had died because of curiosity. Which made gareki think that the man or women must have been to close to the creatures and they had been cut to shreds with the varuga's long sharp nails.

remembering the way the varuga looked it made a wave goosebumps go through gareki's body. of course he wouldn't be getting to close to them since he would be working on hacking into stuff in the police agency, but it still scared him a little just by thinking of those long and sharp nails of theirs would cut through his flesh and instantly kill him.

Gareki sighed shoving the terrible thought away. once he got out of college he would quit working for the bar and choose a different job. Hiroshi had discussed this with them all that once they were all out of college he would pick new employees from high schools to work inside the bar since they were all planing on working at different place as a career choice.

speaking of the bar gareki had just remembered something. _Karoku_. He couldn't let the thought go that he had groped his ass yesterday. Yes gareki was gay but he didn't wan't a guy that just wanted him for sex, of course karoku must have been implying that by the way he stared at him with those seductive eyes and the way he had touched him.

Gareki had no clue about the guy, he only knew his name and that was it, he seemed nice but also...seductive. It creeped gareki out just a little bit.

you alright? yogi asked putting his hand on gareki's shoulder. seeing the face gareki was making which looked confused and serious at the same time.

His touch sent electrical bolts through his body. gareki moved away a little putting his hand over his cheek to hide the blush. I'm fine. he said pretending to right notes down. yogi looked at him for a second then smiled and said ok, then he turned back towards the teacher.

Gareki had forgotten he was sitting next to him, since all the troublesome thoughts were running threw his head. Yogi was given orders to follow gareki wherever he went in order to protect him. well not the bathroom, that was the only place where he had privacy. It was like gareki had a personal body guard. gareki sighed then looked up towards the teacher. just then he felt that same stare but this time it felt more intense. this was getting annoying, was someone watching him or not? he thought looking around. But as usual every one's eyes were on the teacher.

What was it then? thought gareki. he had felt the feeling of being watched a lot lately.

after class was over gareki and yogi got up and went into the hall way where a bunch of other students were talking and walking to there cars. Yogi decided to ask gareki what had been troubling him in class.

like I said earlier it was nothing. I was just thinking about what that doctor said about his assistant dieing. Gareki said not telling him about the weird feeling of being watched.

But yogi could still see the disturbed look on gareki's face. That's not all is it? he said.

of course that's all- gareki stopped talking as he bumped into someone turning around he was about to apologize when he saw karoku. His apology immediately stopped.

Well, well seems like we keep bumping into each other. said karoku with a smile on his face.

Gareki glared at him. for some reason he felt something bad from him, like he had a bad aura. yogi had stopped beside gareki and was looking confused.

What..I don't get an apology. karoku said coming face to face with gareki. That's a bit disappointing, I expected you to be one of the nicer types. he got closer to his ear. _But it's good that your bad, I like that._ and then he licked gareki's ear.

Gareki quickly pushed him away. Stop that. I'm not your play toy.

Karoku straitened his clothes. apparently your not... _ **yet**_ anyway. then his eyes moved towards yogi. who's this? he asked with a hint of jealousy.

I'm yogi, Is there a problem. he said in a threatening voice.

karoku smirked. no there isn't. Just to let you know, me and gareki are _**good friends.**_ he's just acting a little bad right now. karoku said looking at gareki with that seductive look. then he walked away.

asshole. gareki muttered when he was far enough out of ear shot.

who was he? asked yogi.

just some dude that works at the bar with me and airi. gareki sighed in annoyance just remembering something. and since it's going to be a Wednesday tomorrow me and him have to work shifts and I have to work over time, since I was in the hospital for a week.

sorry about that. said yogi he was the one responsible for making gareki sleep for so long. how long do you have to work.

until 12:00 am the original bar time ends at 10:00 pm. gareki said continuing to walk forward outside digging in his pocket and got out his car keys. all of a sudden he heard his name being called by a girls voice.

airi walked up to them. hey yogi. she said.

hey he said. getting in the passenger seat

your still going to fix my car on this weekend right. she asked gareki.

of course I am, I didn't forget. gareki said mater afactly. getting into the Mercedes.

alright then she said getting in the back seat. what are we going to do now we don't have work today.

how about we just go eat something and hang out. suggested gareki.

why not. said yogi agreeing.

sure. We should go bowling. we can eat and hangout there.

alright then. gareki said driving. But your going to have to give me directions I've never seen a bowling ally around this town.

okay airi said pulling out her phone and signing into her GPS. there should be one right by billiards park.

let me see that gareki said stopping at a stop light. airi gave him her phone. and for the next past minutes gareki had drove the way towards the bowling ally. Once they were there he parked the car and gave airi her phone back.

they all got out of the car and headed towards the entrance of the building. Aparantly the bowling ally was a glow in the dark one. every thing glowed on all of there clothes as they stepped in.

Well this is going to be fun. said airi her purple dress was a neon purple now.

yeah. said gareki looking around it was actually pretty cool looking.

I wonder how they were able to make this happen. said yogi picking up a neon red bowling ball.

who know's come on we have to get registered and order something. said gareki smiling at the look on yogi's face, which was in complete shock.

they all went up towards the counter where a blonde women was standing. we'er here to register said airi. please sign this. said the women handing her a clip board.

airi, gareki and yogi signed there names on it then gave it back to her.

she typed them into a machine your bowling section will be number six. What would you like to order. she said pointing at a menu sign up above her head.

um. a hot dog and a Pepsi would be fine. said airi

chicken strips and fries with a side of lemonade. said gareki.

union rings with a cheese burger and water. said yogi

the women typed in there orders. Alright that will be 30.99.

gareki was about to pay until he saw yogi hand the women the money from his own wallet. yogi turned to him. It's not a problem let me pay for it. he said with a small smile on his lips.

gareki stared at him gaping. then he finally closed his mouth and put his wallet away. yeah..okay. he muttered. after that they all sat down in section six. the seat where attached to the wall they looked like couches with a white covering the arm rest and the bottom the cushions were black.

under the seats were bowling shoes. all three of them had to put them on.

these don't look good with my dress. airi said staring down at the black and white shoes.

don't worry about it you won't be in those forever. said gareki grabbing a bowling ball. who's up first.

the list says airi, yogi, and gareki. said airi looking at the screen above her. she walked forward and grabbed a green neon ball and held it back after a minute she rolled it. The ball hit half of the pins. Aw almost got it .she said stepping back and letting yogi take his turn.

nice try. said gareki.

thanks. she said.

yogi pulled his arm back then he he rolled the ball. it hit the center of the pines, he had gotten a strike.

good job. said airi

nice one gareki said high-fiveing him.

Thanks lets see if you can do the same. yogi said stepping back.

the next set of pines had gotten set and stood ready to be hit with a bowling ball. gareki took a moment to think. testing the weight off his blue neon bowling ball. and moving his shoulder blade in a small circle to unwind the pressure. he moved his arm back and then rolled the ball fast. the bowling ball had hit the pines all together making a strike.

yeah nice job! said airi. you've got talent, bowling I never would have thought you were good at. said yogi.

thanks gareki said. just then the blonde women at the desk brought there food and drinks. here's your order she said.

good I'm starving. airi said. all three of them sat down. there had a table in the middle of them that separated the seats. the women sat there food and drinks down, Is there anything else I can help you with? she asked.

no thank you they all said. then she left.

Well this is relaxing. said yogi. how so? asked gareki.

Whenever I'm in the police agency base it's always work and rushing around. explained yogi. eating one of his union rings.

Yeah I get what your saying. Before me and airi had other employees working for us we had to work hard because it was just us. said gareki.

well look at you two, you guys get along so well. even though gareki knows nothing else but your name and your job. said airi. eating her hot dog

wait are you serious, I'm sorry gareki. you told me all about you and I haven't told you any thing about myself. It's kind of pathetic if I think about it. yogi said just realizing.

it's not pathetic...you were just doing your job at the time. interrogating me. gareki said it in a offensive way. He didn't mean to say it like that but that's how he felt once hirato had told him about why yogi had asked him those questions that time in the library.

Gareki I'm sorry for that. I was under orders, and if I disobeyed that then the job would have been done by some one else in the agency. If it helps I did want to get to know you. And I did, And I'm glade I did. or else I wouldn't even be here right now. yogi said giving him a reassuring smile.

Gareki blushed a little bit at that.

airi looked between the two of them then smiled at gareki in a way that said. you have a boyfriend now finally. she then got up to continue bowling and to give them some privacy.

gareki laughed inside at her actions. thanks airi he wouldn't have met yogi if it weren't thanks to her. okay how about you tell me about you this time. gareki said.

for the next past 20 minutes gareki and yogi were chatting up a storm about there parents, jobs, foods, interest, joking around, and there past lives. but there was one thing gareki wanted to know about. But he couldn't ask. it was to nerve racking. He wanted to know if yogi was gay.

it was a serious topic. And there weren't many gay guys gareki had met or who even wanted to be gay. gareki's thoughts were stopped as yogi asked him what were his relationship interest.

gareki was shocked that yogi had asked the question he was going to ask. I'm..uh. gareki trailed off as he noticed something about airi's shoulder. the mini jacket that she was wearing slipped off of her shoulder just an inch to reveal a scratch mark. it looked painful. just as she had got a strike she turned towards them in jumped up in excitement that she had finally made a strike. And just like that her brown bangs lifted up to reveal another painful looking injury. there was a red bump on her left four head.

gareki stared in shock.

yogi looked at him confused and asked. gareki you okay- he stopped as gareki said airi whats wrong with you?

huh? she said stopping her jump of excitement. What are you talking about I finally got a strike that's why I'm happy.

no gareki said shacking his head. your shoulder and your four-head what happened to you?

she quickly pulled up her jacket on her scratched shoulder and hid her bump with her bangs and her hand. it's...nothing. she said running past them but was stopped as gareki grabbed her arm. No don't run away. tell me what's wrong-...gareki stopped as airi slapped him hard across the cheek.

yogi, gareki, and airi were in shock. Airi because of her actions.

there was a red mark forming on gareki's cheek, he turned back towards her his face expressionless.

ga-gareki I'm so sorry. ... I didn't mean to ..it's...just i fell down the stares ok, that's what happened. airi stuttered. gareki was still starring at her with an expressionless face.

gareki after a moment finally sighed. putting his hand on his red cheek. I don't believe you. I'm your friend I'm suppose to know the truth, if you can't tell me then..What kind of friend are you. he said sadly.

gareki-airi started but stopped as the intercom came on telling everyone that the bowling ally would be closing in 5 minutes. gareki and yogi cleaned up there plates and empty drinking cups. While airi threw remaining trash away.

once they were all outside. it was night time. how long had they been in there. gareki thought. continuing to walk to the car. they were all inside the car then gareki began to drive the way back to airi's house. to drop her off.

It was silent on the drive back. It felt awkward for airi. after a minute passed she couldn't take it anymore. Gareki..I'm sorry. what I did I shouldn't have done it. it was a misunderstanding. I know you think I'm a bad friend, but truthfully I'm not. I just don't want you to get dragged into the mess I'm in. I hope you don't stay made at me like this...your the only real friend that ever really stuck close to me. I don't want you to be mad at me. she said desperately.

I'm not mad at you. I'm more like sad. I don't get why you won't tell me who caused those bruises on you. I don't care if it drags me into some kind of trouble. when we first met you treated me like you could tell any thing that was troubling you. ...we were close. But now I'm not sure. If some ones hurting you then tell me. I don't care what happens. you called me when you got kidnapped I recklessly took a gun from a police men and went inside the building to help you. so trust me when I say I'll help you if anythings bothering you. said gareki in a serious voice.

yogi stared at gareki. he had never seen him act like this before. He's serious about there friendship. For sure gareki not only had smarts but he was also loyal. how important it was to be that way in the police agency. Most of the people who worked there were loyal to each other, but most weren't. Seeing how gareki acted now told him that he needed to join the agency they needed more people like him. he needed a person like him.

airi nodded...okay..I'll tell you who it was that made the bruises... it was my boyfriend.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it. please review. the next chapter has the lemon.


	8. spicy lemon

WARNING: there is a lemon in this chapter.

* * *

OKay..I'll _tell you who it was that made the bruises...It was my boyfriend._

It was shocking news, once him and yogi heard it from airi yesterday she refused to say more about it. She continued to say that she didn't want to drag him into trouble. Even though he had said he didn't care. Either way he would help her.

gareki and yogi were in the bar, it was now Wednesday and that meant gareki and karoku had there work shifts today. Gareki didn't want to be any where near the guy. gareki at first didn't have a problem with him, but now he seemed like he wanted something from him. Something that gareki definitely didn't want, not with a guy like that. It was a good thing that him and yogi had come a little bit early to the bar, so gareki could show him around before the customers came in.

this is a really nice place. yogi said looking at the hanging lights.

is this your first time being in here? gareki asked.

yeah it is. I'm usually busy to come to places like this. yogi said touching the black table marveling at how shiny it was. wow this is amazing. who designed this place? he asked

we all did. well me, airi, and the boss did. this place is practically new it's been up for two years. gareki explained adjusting a painting on the wall.

well you guys did a nice job. do a lot of people come by? yogi asked.

usually every day, the most people we get though are in there teenage years or a little bit older then that. explained gareki.

well that's weird I thought teenagers couldn't drink unless there 18. said yogi. this place doesn't always have wine to drink we have other stuff to. gareki said walking over to the bar and showing what looked like a dozen drinks in a cabinet.

whoa. how many drinks is that. yogi said looking surprised. There's only l56 drinks up here, although it does look like it's a lot. gareki said.

yogi laughed. do you have to memorize them all?

yeah I do-gareki stopped as the bar door came open. karoku came walking in with a smile on his face but once he saw yogi the smile went down. what's he doing here. he asked in a annoyed tone.

I'm showing him around, it isn't a problem. _right._ gareki said in a offensive way, he'd be damned if he let karoku ruin the talk that they were having.

karaku smirked and said. That makes me disappointed, that you wouldn't want to talk to me also. I mean us gay guys have to stick together at least for a little while. karoku was trying to get under his skin and annoy the hell out of him. telling by the shocked looks on his and yogi's face he'd say he had.

gareki was in shock. the idiot had told his secret to yogi just like that. he was planning on telling him sooner rather then later but now that was ruined thanks to karoku. gareki lowered his head so his black hair was covering up his eyes. karoku can I speak to you in the bathroom for a moment. he said in a slow angry voice.

I thought you'd never ask. karoku said.

gareki clenched his teeth in annoyance. as he walked towards the bathroom with karoku following leaving a shocked yogi to watch them as they went.

after closeing the door gareki and karoku stood in the bathroom starring at each other.

karoku with a amused look. and gareki with a expressionless face. normally when his face was like this it meant that he was angry and trying to hold back on hitting someone. not with airi he would never hit her. But with karoku he would gladly throw his face into the wall.

the starring went on for another minute. well gareki I didn't know you liked to stare at me this much. karoku said seductively. walking towards him.

what the hell's your problem? gareki asked still trying to hold back his anger. my problem? humph my problem is I like you in a sexual way. though it's not really a problem. It's more of a lust for you. karoku said still getting closer.

there's no way I would like a guy like you, not even in a sexual way. gareki said clenching his fist.

my guess is that you would like that blonde guy out there, am I right. karoku said putting his hand on the wall beside gareki's ear.

And what if I do! gareki said getting ready to punch him in the face. but karoku caught it with the hand that was on the wall. useing his other hand to grab gareki's other hand. Then I would make you mine. no matter what. karoku said then he smashed his and gareki's lips together.

gareki groaned into the unwanted kiss as karoku's tongue swirled with his. He had never kissed another guy before as long as he had been gay he had never found another gay guy that would want to kiss. Karoku was taking his first time away, the kiss was suppose to belong to someone he actually liked not a sexually active jackass.

gareki forcefully pulled away from his lips. a string of suliva connected to both of there mouths. This is going to hurt you alot more then it's going to hurt me. gareki said throwing his head back and jerking it foward into karoku's head butting him away. and makeing him fall to the floor. gareki lean down and grabbed him by his hair lifting his head up to meat his bluish-grey eyes and said. never do that again or else next time it's going to be a lot worse then a head- butt. karoku nodded.

gareki let go of him. come on it's time to the bar. he turned on his heal and left out of the bathroom.

karoku got to his feet and smirked. that next time will be a lot sooner then you expect. he muttered to himself. leaving the bathroom.

* * *

gareki and yogi were in college watching a video about different types of machinery. gareki had been giving yogi the silent treatment ever since karoku exposed his secret that morning. It wasn't really a secret gareki was planning on telling him once he knew for sure that yogi was gay himself.

yogi had tried to talk to him about it. But gareki was to afraid to hear him say I don't want to be your friend anymore and that I'm giving away my orders from hirato to stay with you and give the option to someone else. It was a sad thought to think of yogi turning away and leave him with another agent of the police organization to watch him.

 _karoku that idiot._ What was the matter with him. Gareki had no idea that the dude had sexual relations with him. Karoku said that he had a lust for long had he felt that way about him. It didn't matter. either way the idiot had taken away his first kiss, that kiss was meant for someone that he licked not for him. But deep down gareki thought that karoku wasn't a bad kisser but that still didn't give him the right to just do it all of a sudden.

gareki sighed. so much had been happening all for the last past weeks. he needed to focus on his future by passing the test and getting out of college, then he would worry about jobs and other stuff. But no..no he needed to choose a job soon the offer was still up with hirato but he still had a week left to think about his choice. Hacking into stuff wasn't particularly easy. there was a lot to think about.

gareki sighed again and crossed his arms while leaning back in his chair. He needed a break.

yogi looked over at him and asked. you ok?he whispered

yogi? gareki asked ignoring his question.

yes?

Gareki thought about telling him that he was gay even though karoku had tolled him already gareki wanted to tell him the right way.

There's one thing I haven't been honest about. I've been this way ever since I was thirteen I dated a guy for a while at that time but he had to move away to a different city. My feelings for guys haven't changed since that day. I know karoku told you this already but..I'm saying it the right way with my own words. I'm gay.

it was silent after gareki confessed. Gareki looked up slowly to see his expression and was shocked. yogi was smiling at him. it wasn't fake but real.

your not just smart, loyal, but truthful. I guess it's about time that I should be to. ...I'm gay as well. yogi whispered.

the world went by in slow motion as gareki heard him say that. you..are? since when?

since I first met you. yogi replied. you were cute...so I thought why not. I can have a relationship with the same gender.

gareki was still shocked. so your telling me that...he trailed off

exactly. I like you gareki. yogi finished for him. gareki blushed a little at the words. Thats the same for me..when I first saw you I started to like you. he said turning away.

yogi gaped in shock but the his smile came back. do you want to...date?

gareki turned back towards him. of course I do...But how are we going to make it work. I mean you said it your self you have work and once next week is over then your going to have to leave. That's when hirato's deal ends. I might be working with you if I say yes but you won't be living with me anymore. he said disappointed.

don't worry. I can handel it. yogi said.

how? gareki asked.

I'll explain that I want to live i my own place, but I'll really be living with you. some of the police agents sleep there, I did to but now I'm not going to anymore. yogi said showing gareki his phone under the table that appeared out of no where. I'll call him on this once this class is over. yogi said making the phone disappear.

gareki nodded then smiled. then turned back towards the movie about machinery.

yogi smiled also, turning back to the movie.

they were both now boyfriends. but all the while when they were talking a person stared at them with a jealous glare.

* * *

airi got inside the black Mercedes after college. to let gareki drop her off at home. she still didn't say anything else about her boyfriend making the bruises on her. even though gareki had said he would help her if she needed trouble. she stiill didn't want him to get in trouble. either way gareki was still going to find out who her boyfriend was one way or another.

It was still shocking to know that her boyfriend had done that to her. especially to a girl like airi she was nice.. _to nice._ maybe that was the problem. Airi was a nice girl she was naturally born that way. Once she had gotten a boyfriend she must have given him something valuable..money. rather he wanted it or not he came back for it every time. He was probably using airi for money and that was it. If she didn't give it to him she would be used as a punching bag. Just the thought made gareki clench the car wheel tightly as he drove.

yogi new what he was thinking so decided to tell airi that they were dating to get his thoughts off of it. And for sure gareki snapped out of his the mistake yogi just made. oh no. gareki thought.

airi was so shocked and surprised that she started asking them a bunch of question and comments all the way to her house.

oh my gosh really! why didn't you tell me sooner gareki. how did you two ask each other out. when did it happen. did yogi ask you to be his boyfriend or did you. whats your first date going to be. are you two living with each other. cause if you are that was quick. usually it takes more time to move in with your soul mate- wait are you guys soul mates that would be so cute if you were! But what about your job yogi won't you be apart from gareki. And what about you gareki you'r going to have to choose to work with him to see him every day. that will be to sad to see you two split apart because of work. if you two are planning to stay together I can give you a couple of tips about gareki! if he gets mad then it gets bad, while I probably wouldn't know now since he hasn't been mad at me for a while so he might act different with you.

the rest of the car ride was spent answering questions of airi's. but she always some how thought of more questions to ask. she got out of the car once they pulled up. thanks for the ride. And I'm happy for you. then she turned around and walked up her drive way.

gareki sighed. you shouldn't have done that. now she gonna bug me about me and you dating. gareki said driving towards the bar. thinking about the made him think about karoku. great now what am I suppose to do about him. gareki had a troubled look on his face now.

yogi saw this. whats wrong? he asked

it's just what karoku did- gareki abruptly stopped. he didn't want yogi to know karoku had kissed him. but thanks to him stopping from what he was about to say so fast, yogi was curious.

what did he do? he said. gareki looked at his face and thought. _I can't lie to him._ he sighed and after a moment he said. he kissed me. I tried to punch him away from me but he held me back, I had to force myself away from him, after that I head butted him. luckily he hadn't tried anything else. gareki said. it was quiet for a moment. gareki looked over towards yogi.

he had an angry look on his face. He needs to know his place. he muttered angrily.

It wouldn't worry about it. gareki said but he wasn't sure 100%.

okay If you say so. But I still don't trust him. ever since he first saw me he's caused trouble. yogi said. as they parked into the bar's parking lot. they both got out heading into the building.

it was dark inside. gareki flipped the lights on wondering why it was like that. looking to the bar there was a note, picking it up gareki read it. it was from hiroshi saying that make sure you work at 12:00 am for your extra time and that he had gone out for a family reasons.

alright then. gareki said crumbling up the note and throwing it into a trash can. we still have time before it's opening time what do you want to do.

um, yogi crossed his arms and looked around how about wine. theirs a lot of flavors I haven't tasted before.

gareki turned towards the bar yeah your right theirs a lot of flavors haven't either.

but wait..yogi said

what is it? gareki asked.

aren't you under age?

gareki smirked. a lot of people say that because of my features and height, but I'm really 19 years old. how old did you think I was? he said

yogi laughed, 17.

well now you know I'm not 17. how old are you. gareki said walking behind the bar with yogi following.

25\. yogi said.

well then I new I would be dating an older guy. gareki said grabbing three bottles of wine. after that he got out a shot glass for both of them. we don't want to get drunk so lets just take sips of them for our first time. gareki explained.

sounds good. yogi agreed.

pick which ever one you want. gareki said pointing at the three wines.

hmm. yogi picked up one that said Riesling on it and pored some in his shot glass. while gareki chose one that said sauvignon blanc and pored it into his shot glass.

ready gareki said holding his up

ready. yogi said. then they both tilted there heads back and drank the wine. mine taste really refreshing it didn't smell bad either. said yogi.

yeah. ... mine tasted like fruit with a little spice to it. gareki said.

yogi laughed this is interesting. he said grabbing the bottle that said sauvignon blanc and pored some into his glass. gareki chose the one that said Chardonny and pored it into the tiny glass.

okay ready. he said.

yeah. yogi said. then they both drank there wine. this one taste really good yogi said realizing the fruit taste and the spice.

yeah this one didn't taste bad either it taste like lemon.

let me taste yogi said walking closer.

gareki was about to grab the bottle of wine until yogi grabbed his wrist.

what are yo-? gareki stopped as yogi kissed him. his tongue was tasting every inch of gareki's mouth.

gareki was shocked at first but then he deepened the kiss by swirling his tongue with yogi's. tasting the wine he had drank and mixing spice and lemon together. yogi pulled away a little then licked gareki's bottom lip tasting him even more. then he bit his bottom lip and kissed both of his lips before backing away to catch his breath.

gareki felt faint for a second as he backed up against the bar counter staring wide eye-ed and gaping at yogi. damn, you can kiss. gareki said breathy. trying to catch his breath.

that's good to hear...yogi trailed off looking at something

what's wrong gareki asked then he looked to where yogi was looking and saw karoku starring shocked at them both.

gareki and yogi stared back at him just as shocked. gareki had forgot that they were in the bar and karoku would be coming to work. time seemed to go into slow motion until karoku jumped over the bar and grabbed yogi's throat trying to strangle him. yogi tried to pull his hands away from his neck put karoku had a good grip. what the hell do you think your doing! gareki said punching karoku hard in his cheek. he let go of yogi and landed on the floor.

gareki stepped over him, leaned down and grabbed his shirt pulling him up face to face. Don't you ever do something stupid like that again , got it! gareki yelled. karoku nodded then gareki shoved him back to the floor. get up we have work to do. he said.

you okay. gareki said turning towards yogi.

yeah I'm good. yogi said looking down at karoku. you can sit down at one of the tables while I work gareki said.

yogi nodded the headed over to the tables. karoku got to his feet and rubbed his cheek. it didn't matter that they had kissed he would be takeing something more then that with gareki.

once gareki flipped the sign to open then alot of customers came in. Were they just waiting here? gareki thought.

the rest of the work shift for karoku and gareki went by with passing drinks to customers at a fast speed. gareki had to remove a two guys from the bar because they had gotten a little to drunk. yogi had helped gareki whip down the tables as someone had knocked a water over. once they were done with that yogi sat down he looked tired. probably from the wine they had earlier gareki decided to give him some water to wack him up a little bit. But as soon as he put the water down onto the bar counter another guy in his 20's had passed out from being drunk. gareki sighed in annoyance. seriously. he muttered to himself. walking over to him and helped him get up. It was time for them to close anyway it was 11:51 he had to leave at 12:00. the guy got up after a couple taps on the face he wobbled out the door leaving gareki, karoku ,and yogi to clean up

while gareki was handeling the drunk man karoku had slipped a sleeping pill into yogi's drink. as soon as it touched the water it desolved into a clear powder. gareki who hadn't seen him put it in gave it to yogi. who drank it and said a thanks. it would take a minute to take affect.

gareki whipped the bar counter down not noticing that yogi was drooping his head down getting ready to sleep.

hey gareki I have a question for you. karoku said smirking.

what is it? gareki asked annoyed. he still hadn't forgiven him for what he tried to do to yogi.

If you had sex who would it be with? karoku asked slipping something into his mouth.

what the hell!-gareki said but stopped as karoku forcefully kissed him. he managed to get gareki's mouth open and made him swallow the aphrodisiac. he pulled away after makeing sure he swalloed it. gareki clenched his teeth together what the hell did you make me swallow. gareki said looking over to yogi and noticed he was alsleep. yogi? his vision started to get blurry as he backed up against the counter. what? he said weakly as he fell to his knee's

don't worry gareki I'll take good care of you. karoku said with a seductive smile.

you...bastard- gareki fell all the way down. knocked out. karoku picked him up and carried him over his back. leaving yogi to sleep on the table he turned off the bar lights and headed out the door towards his car putting gareki's body in the passenger seat. he drove to his house

* * *

gareki woke up. his vision was blurry but he could see a little bit. Whate he could see were candles all over what looked to be a bed room. it was kind of dark but he had enough light from the candles to see what he was laying on. A king sized bed with red satin sheets. the room had paintings of _a starry night, starry night over the rhone, and Guernica._ The room was neat looking also. where am I. gareki thought. then he notced something his hands and feet were tied to the bed. and he was naked.

what the! gareki said in horror as he stared down at his naked body.

I see that your awake now. said a voice that gareki now hated. he had done this to him. gareki clenched his teeth together and said karoku.

he smirked. I should be giveing a thanks to myself right now for what I've done to you. karoku said still with that smirk on his lips.

I swear once I get out of these your dead! gareki yelled. trying to pull his arms free but they didn't come loose from the ropes.

karoku sighed. You really do look sexy right now and it turns me on a lot. he said touching gareki's abs.

gareki jerked away a little his hand was to close to his private parts. don't touch me! he said.

I beleive I can do anything I want since your in my house. and what can you do, your tide up. karoku said cockily. unzipping his pants which was the only thing he was wearing. he had a point no matter how hard gareki tried the ropes that were holding him wouldn't come lose.

dammit you have to be kidding. gareki thought. just then karoku climbed over gareki and was now on top of his crotch area. you'll be enjoying this soon enough. karoku said. pulling out a vibrator.

gareki's eye's widened. No! you can't do that! this is rape! he said trying to wiggle free from under karoku. it isn't rape if your enjoying it. karoku said pulling out a container of lube. after all this is your punishment for head butting me and punching me today.

hey you forced yourself onto me! you were asking for it! gareki said. like I said earlier gareki your mine and if you don't want to be mine then I'll make said then he shove the vibrato with lube on it inside of him.

gareki yelled in pain. pull it out! pull it out!. relax I haven't even turned it on yet. karoku said setting it to high.

gareki blushed at the new feeling and started to squirm it was beginning to feel good. But gareki didn't want to show it, he refused to.

keeping quit huh? karoku said. he grabbed gareki's penis and started to move his hand up and down. gareki threw his head back and let out a moan that he was trying to hold back. Ahh...nn..s-stop it!

you know you like it. if you don't then just pretend I'm your boyfriend. you know the one you were kissing.

k-keep... ...his name out of your...m-mouth.. UH! gareki moaned.

why should I. I'm the one who saw you first. karoku said moving his other hand. so the vibrator was going in and out of gareki. All those times I had watched you in college I thought you would be a perfect sex partner. But then he showed up. so I had to force myself onto you. Like I'm doing now. so you can thank your boyfriend for this! so now pretend that he's having sex with you! penetrating your ass with this vibrator. Imagine him stroking your penis up and down!

N-no!.uh..no! gareki said. he couldn't stop the flow of his boyfriend yogi doing this to him in his head. gareki moaned louder as he thought of yogi penetrating him in his ass. Uh...aa..huh..ah!

how does it feel gareki being penetrated by your boyfriend! koroku said thrusting the vibrator up and down faster, doing the same with gareki's penis. I bet it feels good doesn't it! karoku said louder over gareki's moans.

AH!..st-stop it...YOGIIII! garek said his name as he had a strong orgasm. 5 strings of cum landed on gareki's stomach as he did.

humph. you came a lot more then I thought you would. karoku said taking out the vibrator. Now it's time to play with some other toys. karoku said bringing out mini vibrators.

gareki was still trying to catch his breath from his strong orgasm. His penis was still throbbing from cumming hard. He hadn't meant to think of yogi as he orgasomed but now he was stuck in his head. karoku taped the small vibrators onto his nipples and penis.

get ready. karoku said with a smirk on his face and a remote in his hand.

gareki sanpped out of his daze and said no wait! but karoku had started them already, setting them on high. AHH!..MM...UHN! gareki moaned louder.

That's right, keep moaning like that. said karoku inserting two fingers into gareki's anus.

UHHH! gareki moaned at the new pleasure. UHHH ST-STOP IT...PLEASE..AHHH! gareki begged.

Wow I never expected you to beg. your just full of surprises aren't you! karoku said while pushing his fingers in and out of gareki.

MMMM...NNN...UHHH! I'M NOT! gareki moaned.

you sure. karoku said licking gareki's penis.

DON"T UHHH!gareki said desperately. but karoku kept licking. NOO...AHHHHH! gareki orgasm ed again, this time cum flew every where. on his stomach, face, the sheets, karoku"s face, and his upper chest.

Gareki breathed out,tired.

karoku smirked. It's not over yet gareki. he said positioning his penis in front of gareki's anus.

don't! I won't let you.

karoku laughed. what could you possibly do, your tied up. and with that karoku shoved his penis into gareki.

gareki clenched the the red satin bed sheets at the pain, tears were coming out of his eyes. He was a virgin, his first time was supposed to be taken away by someone he liked but yet again karoku took it away from him. just like the kiss.

ah your tighter then I expected, I didn't know you were a virgin, I would have thought a guy with your body would have had sex already. karoku said smiling. And look your crying even, does it hurt the way you hurt me when you punched me in the face! karoku said grabbing gareki's face forcefully. I hope it hurts. I;m takeing this away from you I'm not going to let your boyfriend have first dibs with you, I took away your first kiss and now your virginity, lets see what else I can take. karoku said.

forcefully thrusting in and out of gareki hard and fast. How does it feel to have your first time taken away gareki! he said.

Gareki groaned at each thrust karoku gave him. he still had tears coming from his eyes. It hurts! quit it!

karoku smirked it won't hurt soon. as he said that he hit gareki's G spot, a wave of intense pleasure went through gareki's body. He couldn't help himself he couldn't stop thinking of yogi doing this to him after a moment it began to feel really good. gareki was trying his best to keep the moans inside. but once karoku started jerk him off his moans escaped his mouth.

AHH...NN..MGN. karoku stop it! he moaned. I..UH...I can't AHHH! he threw his head back and moaned loudly as he orgasomed. a few more thrust then karoku came deep inside of him. after a moment he pulled out of him. then got off the bed to put on his underwear. We have to do this another time. It was really enjoyable

for me anyway. karku smirked.

gareki was to tired to fight against the rope holding him and to say some thing that he really wanted to say. _karoku, you bastard._ karoku had left him in the room alone to think about what he was going to say to yogi and how pathetic he was that he couldn't do anything to stop karoku from taking his virginity. It was taken away by the wrong person.

 _I'_ _m sorry yogi._ gareki thought before he fainted.

* * *

please review.


	9. lieing from the truth

Gareki awoke to see that it was morning and all the candles around the room were burnt out. He was still here, in the place where his virginity was taken. He felt weak and tired. he wanted to go back to sleep, but the memories of last night came back to him in flashes. he cried a little at the thought of them.

 _If I had just done... something. This wouldn't have happened._ he thought. But he remember his hands and legs were tied up at the time, even if he tried he still couldn't do anything. in fact his legs and arms were still tied up. he couldn't move. he felt to weak and tired.

 _yogi. I wonder where he is._ gareki thought. they had just started dating yesterday, and already gareki had had sex. Not with yogi, but karoku. He had been a virgin but now that had been taken from him.

just then, karoku stepped into the room with a handful of clothes that belonged to gareki. oh so you are awake. karoku said smiling and walked up to him.

gareki turned his head away as karoku grabbed him by the chin. Don't..touch me. gareki said.

but your still bounded to the bed you can't do anything and you won't do anything. your body is going to be weak like this for another day. karoku whispered in his ear before he liked his tongue over gareki's ear lobe.

uhh. gareki moaned silently at the contact. _What's wrong with me, I'm not enjoying this!._

karoku laughed, I guess the drug is still taking affect.

...What drug? gareki said glaring at him. then he remembered the kiss karoku gave him last night and how he had made him swallow something. his eyes widened in shock.

That drug that I made you swallow last night it was a aphrodisiac. That's why you were enjoying the sex we had last night. And that is why your body feels weak and tired. karoku explained. he began to untie the ropes holding gareki.

he wouldn't be able to do anything becuase his body felt weak at the moment. Gareki wanted to punch karoku so hard, but he couldn't. Finally last rope was lose. gareki slowly pulled himself off the red satin bed and put on his under wear, black jeans, dark grey shirt,and black combat boots. all the while karoku was watching.

gareki could feel the bastards eye's on him the whole time. once he turned around half way to give him a glare. karoku simply ignored it and said You have a nice butt I just noticed that.

gareki clenched his teeth together, dammit I want to punch him so bad! he thought. as he slowly walked towards him since his body was weak he felt like he was going to fall any second, but he managed to keep himself up right. gareki put his hand on karoku's shoulder.

karoku was a little shocked by the soft touch.

karoku? gareki said looking at him strait in the eyes.

yes? he said. mesmerized at the color of gareki's eye's

gareki pulled his hand back summoning up strength the best he could. and slapped karoku as hard as he could across the face. there was no way he could punch him that would have been to tirering.

gareki grbbed his shirt by the colr and said. don't you ever do that to me again, once I get my strength back I'm kicking your ass! with that gareki threw him on the floor then stepped over him. once he was out of the room he easily found his way out of the house.

when he stepped out side he began to walk. _Great where am I. It looks like a city where airi lives near by. just then his phone rang._ digging in his pocket he anwered it was airi.

where are you! your boyfriend won't stop asking about you. she said.

I'm...near your house. close to a hotel.

What are you doing there? I've been trying to reach your phone for an hour now. when I first got here at the bar yogi was asleep and your car was in the parking lot. at first I thought you to were just..you know. but once he woke up he asked where you were and then he asked about karoku. What's going on? she asked

gareki sighed. he didn't want to tell her that karoku had sex with him. what would yogi say. It's complicated. he said after a moment.

there was a pause on the other end. Gareki...did something happen. airi asked in a serious voice. I've known you for 3 years, I know how you act when your trying to hide something or don't want to tell.

it's nothing-gareki started but on the other end of his phone he could hear yogi's voice.

...where is he? yogi asked in a panicked voice.

he's near a hotel. airi said.

he shouldn't be on his own.

why? he's near my house, it isn't a bad neighborhood.

that's not the point! he shouldn't be alone because varuga's are after him!

gareki eye's widened. as he remembered what hirato had said. since he had pointed a gun at the varuga who had kidnapped airi they saw him as a threat. and before they died one of them had sent a signal to four other varuga to hunt down gareki and kill him for it.

gareki I'm coming to get you! yogi said into the phone then he hung up.

gareki began to walk in a crowd of people. silently hopeing that he would reach the bar without being killed. But then again he didn't have a hood to cover himself with. he was practically out in the open for any varuga among the peaple he was walking with.

 _varuga disguise themselves as humans_. gareki thought. he needed to get away from these peaple around him and fast. but when he was about to make a move to cross the street, a hand clamped over his mouth and another grabbed his arms putting them behind his back. gareki couldn't fight back much since his body was still weak.

 _karoku you idiot!_ gareki thought. it was his foult that his body was like this. the hands on him dragged him into an ally way deep inside of it so that any real humans wouldn't see. _I have to do some thing or else there going to kill me!_ he thought. gareki tried to shove his combat boots into the dirt to try and slow them down, but thanks to the drug in his system he wasn't strong enough. he only ended up leaving tracks.

he tried to wiggle his wrists free, but they had an iron grip on him, he couldn't yell because they had his mouth covered. they were getting farther away from the crowded streets. it started to get dark inside the ally way. _how far in are we?_ his thoughts were stopped as he was thrown on the dirty ground.

gareki groaned. as they finally let go of his mouth. he looked up at them...and stared in shock as the people who weren't really people transformed into varuga. it was gross the way there bodies came out of there human form's mouth. it started with sharp teeth poking out then the all white eye balls, there wet and slimy looking hair, and the rest of there pale grey bodies.

one of the varuga came up to him after transforming then stuck his or her long sharp nails into the brick on the side of gareki's face. _That was to close!_ he thought. but then the varuga's face came close to his and then it screeched into his face loudly. it's breath blew gareki's hair away from his face, it didn't smell to good either.

the varuga brought it's sharp nails from out of the brick wall and aimed them in front of gareki's heart. it was still screeching in his face, the noise was unbearable. _I can't die now!_ gareki yelled in his head.

the varuga's sharp long nails were pushing against gareki's chest. but before the varuga could make the incision he or she was kicked away ruffly my yogi, who had come just in time.

gareki was still starring in horror not realizing yogi had just saved him. until he heard his voice. you okay?! yogi asked holding out his machine gun.

it took gareki a minute to !

good, then he turned back towards the four varuga's. I'm sorry but I can't let you harm my boyfriend. he said to the varuga's

they all screeched in protest.

 _They can actually understand him?_ gareki thought putting his hands to his ears. he saw all four of them lurch forward towards yogi. he was about to yell in horror at seeing his boyfriend cut into shreds but the yell never came as yogi swiftly shot each one of them like it was nothing. the four varuga fell to the dirty ally way floor like sacks of potatoes.

they weren't moving but yogi gave them each an extra bullet to the head to make sure they stay down.

gareki was still in shock. not at the varuga's. but that he was actually alive. he looked up towards yogi.

yogi turned around to look at gareki. I worried you didn't I. he said with a smile on his face.

gareki didn't think it was funny. like hell you did! I thought you were going to die! that's nothing to smile about! he said getting to his feet. gareki paused for a second, but I..I;m glad that you got here in time...so thanks. he said looking down.

the smile was still on yogi's face as he came closer to gareki. he lifted gareki's chin up and stared at him eye to eye. your welcome... then he kissed him.

flying and falling was what gareki felt as he kissed yogi back. it felt good to kiss some one familiar. karoku popped into his head at that moment and the memories of what he had done to him last night came to. gareki pulled away quickly. he didn't deserve to kiss yogi if another guy had kissed him.

yogi looked concerned and asked. whats wrong?

I..I...It's nothing lets go. gareki said. But yogi was curious since he had stuttered.

but- yogi started.

let's just go. gareki said with a pained look on his face, he walked ahead of yogi.

yogi looked after him still concerned. he followed after another minute.

* * *

gareki unlocked the door to the apartment, after he and yogi had come back from the bar to pick up his mercedes which was left there over night. _karoku had taken me in his car huh._ gareki thought. after unlocking the door they both stepped inside the apartment.

the apartment had black thin carpet leading to the living room, there were two white couches facing each other, in the middle of them was a dark grey marble coffee table. there was a tan wall behind one of the couches while the other one had a dark brown book shelf. there was a flate screen TV facing the couches and behind it was three large windows attached to each other making a good view of the city. turning to the right was a kitchen with dark gray marble counter tops and dark brown cabinets, the floor was black tile, the refrigerator was black and silver it had two doors on each side. passing the kitchen was the bedroom with white slide doors that could lock on the inside.

gareki's room consisted of a king sized bed with black and white stripped covers and grey pillows. the drawers on each side of the bed were dark brown holding lamps. the dresser was in front of the bed holding a flat screen TV. there also had book shelves in the corners of the room. the rooms paint was dark grey, there was a bathroom a few feet away from the king sized bed. the room also had large windows that gave you a good view of the city below. gareki had never really brought anyone else but airi into his apartment but now yogi was here living with him. it felt like his life was making a future for him. but right now gareki couldn't bring his mind to think about that now he had another problem. gareki went into the bathroom and left yogi to lay on the bed.

he stripped himself of any clothing and turned the shower on hot walking himself into it he let the warmness of it fall on his pale skin. _karoku that bastard._ _I hate him for what he did. he's going to pay for this!_ gareki thought scrubbing his body ruffly to get rid of karoku's touch. all of a sudden he felt something slid down his leg when he touched it and brought it up to his face it diffidently wasn't water.. but cum.

gareki fell back against the shower wall staring at the white sticky liquid. there's no scrubbing this off it's inside of me. he thought. he fell down all the way to the floor of the shower and brought up his legs to his chest and hugged them close. he felt disgusted, filthy, and wrong in a bad way. the shower water rained down on him.

he clenched his teeth together. what am I supposed to do...how will I tell yogi this? just then the door opened.

gareki didn't need to turn around and see who it was.

somethings wrong. you need to tell me. said yogi in a concerned voice.

gareki didn't answer.

I know we just started dateing but I can read your emotions like a book. your not hiding anything.

gareki still didn't answer.

yogi sighed. gare- he stopped as a phone rang.

gareki stood up and got out of the shower not bothering to cover himself, he walked past yogi and into the bed room. grabbing the phone he checked the caller ID. Airi. clicking answer he put it up to his ear.

When you came to pick up your car why didn't you say something to me. she said.

I'm sorry I had alot on my mind at the time.

hm. are you and yogi ok? you two arent going to break up right. cause that would suck since you two finally got together.

no it's nothing like that. gareki said.

okay then. what's the matter you'ev been distant ever since this morning.

I'm just..I'm fine. you don't have to worry about me.

your a terrible lier. somethings bothering you. she said.

trust me nothing is. that's all I'm going to say about it. gareki said.

well okay then. I hope our plans still haven't changed for you to fix my car on Saturday.

right todays Thursday. I'll make sure to do it. he said.

okay then. see you.

bye. he hung up and threw his phone on the bed. looking up gareki noticed yogi was standing there with his arms crossed. she's right you are a terrible lier. he said.

I don't need to be told that twice. and I'm not lieing. gareki lied.

I don't believe you. you pulled away from our kiss like there was something wrong, and the look on your face after that was proof that you have something on your mind.

I dont have something on my mind! gareki yelled he stopped abruptly. he didn't mean to yell. now he gave himself away.

your my boyfriend you have to tell me the truth. yogi said calmly.

gareki clenched his teeth together. fine you want to know! karoku had SEX WITH ME!

gareki watched how yogi's face went to full on shock then anger was all he saw. He what? yogi asked in a low angry voice.

agaisnt my will he had sex with me. gareki said turning his head away.

were going to the bar you still have plenty of time after wards to go to college. yogi said getting up and leaving the room.

gareki sighed. and pushed his black hair from his face. _whats he planning on doing?_ he thought. after he had cut the shower off and slipped on black shorts, a grey tee-shirt and sneakers he met yogi by the door of the apartment.

What are you planning on doing. gareki asked.

I'm going to kick his ass. yogi said. then he opened the door and walked out. gareki sighed again and quickly followed him shutting the door behind him and locking it.

yogi wait! he said some what catching up to his speed walk. I want to kick his ass to but you can't barge in and just do it- gareki stopped as yogi gave him a look that said I'm pissed off and it would be better if you just be quiet right now. gareki had never seen him like that before, gareki gave him a glare and said I'm still going to talk about this.

yogi rolled his eyes and pressed the button of the alvator to the bottom floor and they both got inside.

it's a bar were talking about with people who could call the police-gareki was interrupted by yogi.

I know that. But he had sex with you. I can't let that go. and besides the bar should be closed by now, meaning that airi and karoku are cleaning it.

Okay there's no stopping you. but try not to break anything.

* * *

once they were both in the bars parking lot gareki could see that airi was inside cleaning off the bar counter and karoku was cleaning off the tables. yogi clenched his teeth together and got out of the car.

huh shit! gareki huffed getting out of the car and speed walked after him. they both went inside the bar.

airi looked at them and asked yogi gareki what are you two doing here?

karoku looked at both of them and said well if it isn't my boyfriend coming back for more.

I'm not your boyfriend crazy ass! gareki said.

whoa whats going on? airi said looking back and fourth between the three.

I had sex with him karoku explained. you what! when! she asked.

last night thats when he drugged me and yogi. me with a aphrodisiac and yogi with a sleep pill. gareki said.

humph so you figured it out-karoku stopped as he was punched in the face by yogi. he flew backwards against the wall hard.

you idiot. you think this is funny! yogi said grabbing him by the shirt and threw him across the floor. what caused you to do this he said walking over to where he threw him.

karoku coughed. I did it because before you came gareki was my boyfriend when we were both 13.

gareki's eyes widened as he remembered.


	10. decisions and agreements

_karoku coughed. I did it because before you came, gareki was my boyfriend when we were both 13._

 _gareki's eyes widened as he remembered._

they were boyfriends when they were younger. But karoku had changed a lot since that time, gareki hadn't realized it until now, until he actually took a good look at his face. he had changed his hair color and his eyes were a lot more brighter then they were before, and of course his features had changed. but the thing was he acted different. the karoku he remembered was always...nice. he didn't use him just for sex.

it was really too bad that you hadn't recognized me sooner even though I remembered what you looked like for so many years, even though you've changed a lot. karoku said whipping blood off his lip.

I don't care if you are my old boyfriend you still raped me! gareki yelled at him.

like I said it wasn't rape since you were enjoying it. karoku said.

yogi stopped clenching his fist together and turned to gareki. What does he mean you were enjoying it.

he couldn't stop moaning every time I thrusted into him- karoku started but stopped when gareki interrupted. You know that's a goddamn lie! you know what caused this, that stupid aphrodisiac that you made me swallow!

but still you were- karoku started but stopped as yogi punched him in the stomach. you need to stop talking! This situation is all your fault! you stay away from me and my boyfriend I don't care that you two used to have something between each other, I'm here now so get over it! yogi said. pushing him to the floor ruffly. apparently being told off isn't enough for you, if you get any where near gareki or me again I'll have you locked up. yogi said leaning over him.

yogi stood up strait and looked to gareki saying let's go.

right. he said. gareki looked over to airi. you coming or is dori picking you up.

I can go with you guys. she replied walking around the bar counter. she looked down at karoku in disgust. I don't know what your problem is, but you better not do it to my friend again. she said serious.

all three of them got into the black Mercedes and drove to college, leaving karoku in the bar.

on the way gareki thought of what he had said. _It's really to bad that you hadn't recognized me sooner even though i remembered what you looked like for so many years._ This was surprising news. There was no way karoku still liked him like he did back then, He had said it himself. he only liked me sexually and that was it, nothing else. What had happened to him over the years to make him only like me like that. The karoku from back then never really acted like that, they both may have been young but karoku always treated me like an actual boyfriend, not like a sex doll.

 _This is to much to think about now. I have other things to worry about._ gareki thought.

do you want to change your schedule for the bar shifts. airi asked.

No. you don't need to do that at all. gareki said. yogi gave gareki a look. you still want to work with him? he said.

no that's not the point. gareki said looking at him for a minute then turned back towards the street. do you think it would be possible for me to talk to hirato today?

yeah you can talk to him. I can take you after college. but why?

I've made my decision. I'm joining the agency.

* * *

After collage gareki and yogi drove airi to the bar to get ready for her next shift. are you sure about this? she said. we'er going to have to get a new employee to fill in your place but it won't be the same since you won't be here.

I've got this, don't worry I'll come and see you at what ever time I have. gareki said leaning against the bar's brick wall.

yeah, But you know you still have time to make your decision, you have one more week. she said.

I know but I chose the time now because of karoku, I have a boyfriend now I can't let myself be involved with a past one. I know that sounds...petty but It's what I think. He only used me for sex, and I don't want that to happen again. when you tell hiroshi about me starting a new job tell him I said thanks for the advise he gave me. gareki said walking towards the car.

alright. she said waving goodbye. don't worry about picking me up later dori will do it.

okay. then he got in the car and drove to the library which was really a secret base for the agency hidden under.

once they were inside. it was dark except for a few lights that were on. gareki looked over to yogi. his face was expressionless as he brought out the black circular case and put it to his chest pressing the button in the middle of it. his black and grey skin tight suit covering his body ecept for his head.

It's still on your mind isn't it. gareki said.

of course it is, anything would upset a person in a relationship. he said his face still expressionless.

believe me, I can't stop thinking about it. if it helps I didn't enjoy it one bit. gareki said looking down.

even though he said you were moaning about it. yogi said with a little jealousy in his voice.

yogi even though we just started dating you know I wouldn't do that, I don't cheat. gareki said. stopping by the entrance to the agency.

yeah maybe. he said unsure. still looking strait ahead.

gareki grabbed his shoulder forcing him to face him. look at me, you can't let this get to you. I would never do that to you ok, trust me- gareki stopped as yogi kissed him. gareki's hands clenched yogi's shoulders then they went limp and fell to his sides.

The door to the agency opened to a startled jiki. Whoa! what are you two doing!

they both quickly pulled away. and stared shocked at him.

jiki stared at them both for a moment then his face went to a scowl he shook his head and turned away walking.

yogi straitened up. this isn't good.

what? gareki asked

in the agency relationships aren't allowed. It's mainly a place where it's serious and it's work all the time. if he tells anyone then..he trailed off.

I don't care. I won't let that jerk ruin or relationship, when I see him again I'll force him not to tell any one. gareki said his arms crossing.

me to. yogi said walking. gareki followed. yet again they walked in to all white hallways that looked like a maze. And of course all the halls were long looking to be endless but yogi knew where he was going. The black and grey skin tight suit looked vibrant against all the white.

the both of them passed the research room and heard a loud screech the same screech from when he had almost died in the ally way. a tiny singe of fear placed it self in gareki's gut. but he shrugged it off.

don't worry that always happens when there injecting them with some kind of serum. yogi said noticing the unsure look on gareki's face. They use it to see if it will change them back into humans.

yeah I heard about it from the last time I was here, from the research doctor. gareki said.

they both walked into a room where all computers, work desk, and paper work were in then they walked into another hallway leading to hirato's office. yogi knocked, then they heard a faint come in. they both walked inside to see.

Nai, Eva, Tsukumo,Kiichi, and jiki.

jiki looked to gareki and glared at him.

Gareki,... jiki told me you were both coming.

gareki ignored the look jiki was giving him and walked up in front of hirato's desk. I came here to tell you my decision..on the deal.

hirato had an amused look on his face. yes I figured you would come to talk about that sooner then later, But you do realize that you still have a week left to think about your choice.

I've had plenty of time to think about it. I understand that it's a life or death situation, but I still want to join. I thought about it you said that you need more people like me with my kind of talent. If I don't choose now Then more innocent people will be turned into varuga. My guess is that I have to hack into there base and figure out which location there in. gareki said.

humph..You are exactly correct, you have thought about this. This is why I chose you, someone with your smarts will be perfect for this. There is somethings that we have to discuss first though.

we have had plenty of guesses of where the base of the varuge have been made but none of them have been correct. we all have uncovered the name of the people who have been making these creatures. they call themselves kafka. these people are good at hiding there tracks. The main things that we are trying to figure out now is turning the varuga back into humans and bringing kafka to justice. saying that it won't be easy but I think you knew what you were signing up for when you agreed to our deal. hirato explained.

Your right...I'll admit I am a little scared but. Im doing this to help people.

thats an important thing to think about. said hirato nodding. Now we need to talk about what you will be doing as a hacker. We mainly go looking for varuga at any time, we do this because every time a varuga goes out to feed on a living subject they let out a signal to there base threw the loud noises they make. every time we try to locate the area of where there communicating it ends up being lost by radio interference. this organization only has two computers that can track down where the noises are going without being affected by radio interference. This is where you come in. since we only have jiki as one of our computer hackers were going to need two. since you and jiki have the same intelligence of hacking into things.

Having that said. I'll introduce you to them.

tsukumo. combat fighter

nai. combat fighter

Eva. combat fighter.

Jiki. area location on computers

yogi. combat fighter

and you will be. Base hacker.

The combat fighters are the ones who go on the missions at night to take down varuga, if the varuga is causing damage and is out of line then they must kill it, if it is not, then they bring it here so we can see what we can do about changing them back into human.

All of the subordinates here have to where the black and grey skin tight suits in case a varuga gets lose. The suit will help protect you against them just in case if you need it ,you will be carrying a machine gun if it tries to kill you. hirato said. any further info you can ask one of the others. I have a stack of paper work to handle. with that the rest of them were out of the office.

what your going to need first is your uniform. tsukumo said leading them all towards a room.

once gareki stepped inside he stared in shock at how many machine guns were in the one room, m73's, M85's,M60's, and a bunch more. _Damn there loaded_. gareki thought. all of a sudden tsukumo put a M73 machine gun in his hands. It's on safety so don't worry. you have used a machine gun before right.

of course not. gareki said.

then your going to need to train, Nai is good with this kind of thing after we get your uniform he will show you.

gareki didn't believe that nai would show him how to use a gun that looked like this, nai looked way younger then he let on to be. was he capable of showing him something like this?

they entered another room in which the walls were covered in the black circular cases that they used to dress in there skin tight uniforms.

eva grabbed one and handed it to gareki while yogi held the gun. Put this to the middle of your chest and press the button in the middle. gareki did as she said and soon his whole body was covered in the black and grey skin tight uniform that would protect him. on closer inspection he noticed the fabric of it was made of leather. the uniform stopped around his neck. the inside of it felt smooth and comfortable, like it fit him perfectly.

every time you leave the base unless your on a mission take off this uniform, you don't want to give away who we are.

gareki nodded and followed them out of the room. they headed down another long hallway. gareki wondered would he ever be able to understand where to go in this place? they all entered a room once they stepped inside it was gun shots hitting bulls eye. the people who were shooting were behind glass and crouching below an opening where the glass wasn't at. they all shot there bullets perfectly into the red dot.

here yogi said giving him the machine gun.

thanks. he said then he followed nai to an opening in the glass.

nai held out his machine gun and looked to gareki. your holding it some what right. your left hand is holding the front handle correctly your right hand has three fingers in the front of the handel while your thumb is pressed against the back, But your index finger shouldn't be on the trigger yet hold it outside the circular part. and the last thing take the machine gun off saftey by doing this. nai adjusted the top part of it. you held it well you only had two mistakes. he said. Nicely done.

Gareki nodded. thanks.

didn't you say you never used a machine gun before? nai asked. you look like you'ev used one.

I used to play games that had guns in it when I was younger. gareki said.

that explains it. said nai. alright then, stand in the opening. gareki did so.

you have to focus on the red dot in the middle of the bulls eye to get a bullet threw it. nai said it's better if you crouch on one knee. gareki did so. also make sure that your holding it away from your face and shoulder, once you start shooting it can push you back a bit. he said.

Gareki positioned it so it was above his shoulder a few inches in front of it.

when I say go you shoot alright. nai said.

yeah. gareki said focusing on the target. he closed one eye to line it up with the gun. Alright I can do this. gareki whispered to himself.

Go! nai said.

gareki put his index finger on the trigger and shot the the bullets out of the machine gun he pulled his finger off of it.

two of the bullets had landed a little above the red dot but the third bullet hit the red dot right in the middle. gareki stared in shock as he made a bulls eye on his fist try.

Whoa! your better then I thought you'd be. to bad your a computer hacker you would have made a great combat fighter. I guess so. gareki said standing up.

we can practice more on this tomorrow. nai said.

the others were standing against the wall watching.

I have a feeling that he's going to be good for this organization. said eva.

why do you say that. asked kiichi. It's still to early to tell.

he already proved himself to be smart while he was talking to hirato, he figured out the whole plan for himself without hirato having to tell him, he has experience with guns to, he needs a little more practice but other then that he's good in my book. said tsukumo.

hmm. what do you think jiki. you and him are doing the same thing, working with computers. eva asked

It doesn't matter, as long as he doesn't get in my way then **he'll be fine.**

yogi glared at him. what do you mean _he'll be fine_. it sounds like your threatening him.

well maybe I am. **_you_** and **_him_** better not slow us down. this is serious. People are out there being turned into varuga and all he's going to do is be your boyfriend.

shut up jiki! what me and gareki have is non of your business! yogi said.

wait a minute are you and gareki boyfriends. kiichi asked in shock.

yeah and I don't care what the rule is. me and him are staying together!

what's going on. gareki asked just noticing jiki and yogi yelling.

oh nothing just that you two are boyfriends. kiichi said

you told them?! gareki hissed at yogi.

No! jiki did. he replied

I didn't know you were gay!... I'm sorry but you can't date in this place. it's against the rules. eva said

rules, rules! that's all we follow in this places. it's nothing if just me and gareki are together. it doesn't even matter and it doesn't concern you! yogi said to jiki.

oh really! jiki said make his phone appear. let's see what hirato has to say about this.

gareki snatched it out of his hand. Damn your so fucking immature! just like yogi said it doesn't concern you! if me and him want to date then we don't have to show we have feelings for each other in this place! you all said it your selves this place doesn't allow relationships because it's all work here, then that's what we'll do!

jiki clenched his teeth together. like I said I told you not to get in my way. he lurched forward aiming for gareki's face, but gareki side stepped to the side just in time to let tsukumo knee kick him in the stomach sending him flying against the wall.

that's enough jiki! she yelled landing back on her feet.

jiki fell to the floor on his knees grabbing his stomach in pain...why'd you do that for..he's the one not following the rule-

I said that's enough! she yelled again. she turned towards gareki. It's true that you two can't have a relationship here but I never really much liked that rule in the first place. You two can stay together and just ignore these people unless they want to allow you to date yogi also. tsukumo said turning towards Eva, kiichi,and Nai.

eh. well it's fine with me, there not causing any trouble, eva said.

yeah what she said. said kiichi.

it doesn't matter to me. nai said.

okay then your all keeping this a secret. tsukumo said.

yeah,ok,sure. they all agreed.

tsukumo looked over to jiki. the only person left is you.

jike scowled. no way in hell would I ever agree about that. he said putting his glasses back in place then he got to his feet and left the room.

the room was in silence for a moment.

thanks tsukoumo. gareki said.

welcome. I hate it when people judge because someones different. she said.

* * *

The rest of the day gareki had been shown around the base and where his working post would be in the room full of computers, work desk, and paper work. he had discussed with hirato when he could go to college and about if he would be getting pad working under the agency. Hirato had said yes he would be getting paid and since the agency was such an important career job he would be getting paid a lot more then what he did in the bar. as for college. he would have to go to the agency in the morning then college then back to the agency again. the only break days they would have would be on Saturdays. It would be hard to put in work time since he had an upcoming test in two weeks, so he had to stay up a lot later then usual to fit in hours of it.

the sooner college was over the more he could focus his time in the agency.

he didn't have to worry about karoku at least he thought. he hand't showed his face in college that morning. gareki didn't think much of it, and why would he karoku had changed and not in a good way that gareki liked. he didn't know what was going to happen to himself now would karoku be pursistant like he had told gareki that day in the bathroom or will he give up. the giving up part gareki hoped he would do that.

gareki stood in his bedroom looking out the large window that gave a good view of the lit up city below it was a beautiful site. it was Thursday and tomarow would be Friday the day he started his career a dangerous and twisted one.

he closed his eyes in thought, after a moment he felt two strong arms rap around his waist a naked chest touched his naked back and a voice whispered in his ear.

you alright. yogi asked quietly.

I'm fine. gareki said quietly also.

come to bed then. he whispered.

gareki stared at the lit up city a little longer then he nodded in agreement. Okay.

* * *

Another chapter done I hope you like this so far. I give thanks to:

Guest and cassy for reviewing this chapter is for you two. thanks for reviewing


	11. Airi's emergency call

Gareki opened his eyes. Was it morning already, it had to be, the room was brighter then usual. He didn't feel like getting up. The agency time started at 7:00 in the morning. That was a lot earlier then the bar time. His phone was on the night stand next to him, But he didn't feel like getting it to look at the time. _I might have over did it with the studying last night_. gareki thought.

What am I laying on? he muttered just noticing he was laying on top of yogi's chest. He definitely didn't want to get up now, lifting his right hand up he slowly traced yogi's abs. He blushed a little at the feel of them. _why am I doing this?_ He pulled his hand away. Finally he sat up and picked up his phone to look at the time. 6:20. They both needed to get up or they were going to be late.

Once gareki got to his feet he felt yogi grab his wrist pulling him back down to the bed. what are you- gareki stopped as yogi climbed on top of him. He blushed at the position he was in, yogi..what-gareki stopped when yogi kissed him. Gareki couldn't help but kiss him back it was better to kiss yogi someone that was his boyfriend then karoku who was a selfish bastard.

yogi pulled away after a minute and smirked. You sure do get flustered quickly. he said jokingly.

gareki blushed even more. yeah whatever,.. get off or we'll be late.

alright then. yogi said. getting off. your taking a shower with me.

w-what who said I would. gareki said shocked.

Me. Let's go or _we'll be late_. he said mocking the same words gareki had said.

Fine. gareki sighed. But no funny business.

* * *

They were both inside the library in front of the medal doors with a pass lock in the middle. when they both stepped inside they had to put on there uniforms.

gareki stared at the pass lock and asked. do you think I can do it now?

since your apart of the agency now you can. yogi said.

awesome. gareki said then he stepped forward then leaned down and opened his left eye wide in front of the pass lock. It scanned his eye then after a minute it opened. straitening back up yogi and gareki walked inside. They were both met with the all white long hallways as usual except for the dark grey carpet. gareki was still in training and trying to get to know the place so he was still a bit confused on which ways to go. But luckily yogi was with him.

I've been meaning to ask. gareki said. where's your working post at.

Me? I have to work in the training room. you haven't seen it yet but you will today when one of the other's take you on tour. explained yogi.

Oh. he couldn't help but sound a little disappointed.

what's wrong? yogi asked.

how long will it be that we have to stay apart. said gareki.

you forget. Tsukumo explained and the others said that they din't care about us being boyfriends. it doesn't matter if jiki doesn't like it, he's one person what's he going to do. In my opinion we can go and see each other whenever we have time from our work. we do get breaks, it isn't just all work 24/7. yogi said.

yeah but there's something else bothering me. gareki said. turning a corner that led to the computers

what is it? yogi said following.

since you killed the varuga's that were out to kill me won't that mean you don't need to follow me every where. like college. I only have two more weeks left of it but still..he trailed off.

yogi looked down. I'm sorry but I can't go to college with you. Your right since I don't have a purpose to protect you from the varuga then I don't think I can.

Then that means we can only see each other at the base, Saturdays, morning and night. Well that just sucks. gareki said. once I get out of college I'm going to be working full time at this place.

I hope that karoku guy stays away from you. yogi said. stopping at a black work desk with a computer on it. If he doesn't I really will put him behind bars.

It shouldn't be a problem. Having the idea of going to jail, he'll think twice about what he does. gareki said looking at his new work space. this is where I'm going to be working? yeah it is, but there's one thing though. yogi said your right next to jiki since your both computer hacker's.

oh well that's just great. gareki said sitting down. luckily there was a divider going in between there desks. it was tall,and it went all the way threw other work desk until it ended at a wall on the far side of the large room. gareki looked at the rest of his desk not much was on it ecept for a computer.

yogi knew what he was thinking about. since you only work as the computer hacker you can leave early at any time. Both you and jiki can. really, but didn't hirato say that this place was a serious work environment. gareki said.

yes he did but that's why you have the right to bring the computer home and do your work there if you want to think in peace. if you have any clues about anything you can contact hirato with your phone. But you can't do it with a normal phone you have to do it with this phone. yogi held out his hand and spread his fingers apart making a phone appear in thin air.

gareki stared in disbelief. I don't think I can do that. of course you can since your in the agencies system now just reach out your hand a little then move your fingers apart.

gareki did as he said. the phone appeared in his hand. okay, I get it now but how do I make it go away.

put your hand into a fist. yogi said. gareki did it then the phone disappeared. see it's easy. yogi said looking up noticing that jiki had just sat down in his desk and glared at the two. he grabbed a pin then tapped it loudly on his desk. gareki was about to turn around to see what the noise was until yogi pulled his head back around and kissed him.

yogi-! gareki stopped as he put his tongue in his mouth forcing him to stop talking. they were in a public place if anyone else saw them then it would be all over. As much as gareki wanted to pull away he ended up deepening the kiss.

jiki was still glaring at the two of them and scowled.

yogi reached behind gareki's head and put the middle finger up. silently saying fuck you.

ugh bastard! jiki said slamming his hands on the desk getting up and leaving the room. yogi pulled away from gareki's mouth.

gareki was in a daze for a minute. ...why'd you do that were in a public place! he whispered/shouted.

relax no one else saw it.

what do you mean **_no one else_**. said gareki.

Jiki saw us but I can handle him don't worry about it. he smiled and with that he turned on his heal and left.

gareki sighed. that guy. But deep down gareki liked the fact that yogi would want to kiss him anywhere no matter who was watching. turning to the computer gareki noticed that there was a headset with one ear piece and a microphone attached to it. picking it up gareki put it on. then he turned on the computer, it immediately showed a map of the city that they were living in. he then pressed a couple of buttons to get the camera closer, it showed peaple walking, eating at restaurants,going shopping. But nothing out of the ordinary.

at least not yet. Any one of these people could have been varuga. None of the people made a move of transforming. gareki sat back in his office chair and bit his thumb nail through the fabric of his skin tight suit. he then clicked the mouse to get a different area. A park, an outlet mall, but still nothing.

Varuga's were good at hiding just like kafka was good at hiding there base. gareki sat back in his seat again and bit his thumb nail. _This isn't good. as far as I've seen these people could all be varuga...But that wouldn't make any since. If they were all varuga then what would they be eating. There's no way they could eat human food, there not human, they have to eat other living creatures more like people actually. The main problem is how can you tell if there human or varuga. hmm._ he thought. just then jiki came back and sat in his chair on the other side of the divider.

hey listen we'er going to be working together in this. I could care less of what you think of me or yogi. This is serious like you said. we don't need to be friends or anything I just need you to be A simple subordinate working under hirato and not have a problem with me and yogi. gareki said every signal word he said came out in a serious voice.

Jiki didn't say anything for a minute. ...You think I care about that, I just don't want you getting in the way of businesses here We'ev already lost to many peaple thanks to those varuga's. I not going to let you slow us down because you and yogi are boyfriends. you may have tsukumo, nai, eva, hirato, and yogi on your side because your new to this place but there's one person who's not falling for it _ME._ he said glaring at gareki.

uh huh. gareki said smirking. your seriously jealous. your like an open book right now.

What! me of you?!

that's the point. gareki said looking at the computer screen.

why would I be! he asked.

Oh I don't know maybe becuase I show that I have potential. Or maybe because I joined this agency when I'm only 19 years old still in college. gareki said in a calm voice.

ugh that isn't true! I'm 100% not jealous of you! jiki yelled. But deep down he knew the except words gareki had said were true.

Quiet down. people are trying to work. gareki said.

jiki clenched his teeth together, who do you think you are-he stopped as he saw tsukuomo walking towards them both.

gareki you are needed in the training room. she said eyeing jiki. I'll take you there. gareki got up from his seat and followed tsukuomo out of the computer room. it was quiet for a moment. don't mind him. said tsukuomo. He's stubborn whenever we get new people here. deep down I can tell that he's jealous of you.

I figured that. gareki said

It's because he sees that you are smart maybe even smarter then him. he also thinks that you will slow us down and we'll end up dieing just like the last subordinates did. they all admired the new person in the base. they wasted time trying to get to know him instead of getting to work. the new subordinate tried to warn them that a varuga had gotten lose inside the base but they weren't prepared and they all got killed except for jiki and a few others. That's the reason why he's treating you like this. tsukuomo explained.

I'm not going to be like that. gareki said.

he just needs time to adjust to you. tsukuomo said stopping in front of the training room. this is it. train well then she turned around and went down the long hallway.

gareki grabbed the door then went inside. _didn't yogi say that his work post was in here?_ gareki thought. the room he stepped into was a dark grey color it was some what small but big at the same time. the walls went in a circular position. the floor was covered in tiny holes. What is this? gareki said out loud.

you need to practice your flying skills. every subordinate in this building has this ability, the only way you can fly is with the suit your wearing. said yogi comeing out of a motion detecter door that blended in with the wall.

Flying? gareki asked.

yeah you never know what might happen so every one in this place needs to be prepared. yogi said.

oh. gareki said. tapping his foot on the medal floor. Am I going to have to shoot something?

how'd you know yogi said reaching his hand out with a head set and microphone.

I just guessed. said gareki putting on the head set with a microphone.

Well you guessed correctly. the first thing your going to practice is your flying then you'll shoot varuga. yogi said.

wait! varuga!. what do they have to do with flying! I thought I was shoot targets! gareki said in disbelief. _I had no idea they could fly_. Relax said yogi this is a different kind of varuga there much more smaller. I'll be standing up there behind the protective glass. yogi said pointing up at the slit in the wall. the varuga's will come out of those squre shaped doors in the wall. he said pointing all over the top of the walls. got it?

yeah. But why'd you give me this ear peace? your going to be talking to me. said gareki.

yes. once I get up there speak into that and tell me when your ready to start. oh and by the way the lines that are on your uniform will start glowing a dark blue color once I turn the gravity off.

okay. gareki said. he watched yogi go into the motion detector doors and soon he could see him giving gareki a thumbs up. gareki spoke into the ear peace I'm ready!

then gareki could feel the gravity dissapear, his black hair started to rise up like he was in water. his suit started to glow just like yogi had said. then all of a sudden body started to fly up wards more quickly then he expected.

Whoa! gareki yelped as he almost hit the wall. This wasn't easy, he was used to walking on two legs his whole life. sorry about that said yogi in gareki's ear.

yea..it's fin-whoa! gareki had accidentally moved his leg forwards to fast and now he was spinning in a fast circle. _I think I'm gonna be sick!_ he thought. Yogi laughed in his ear. you ok, if you need help I can come out.

yeah. ...that would be..great. gareki said holding back what he ate that morning. he managed to stop spinning a little and pressed his hands against the wall and let his back do so to. he sighed. _This is going to take longer then machine gun practice._ He looked down and noticed yogi was coming his way. I see you managed to stop spinning. he laughed.

please I bet you were doing the same thing when you first stared. gareki said sarcastically.

yogi reached his hand out towards him. gareki grabbed it, as soon as he did he was pulled off the brought his arm side ways dragging gareki with it then he let go of his hand. gareki spined around just in time to let his booted feet touch the other side of the wall, he brought his hands close to his feet to try not to float off the wall. he looked up at yogi and glared at him for throwing him all of a sudden.

yogi just smiled and floated towards gareki. for some reason gareki felt like he should use the gravity to his advantage. once yogi was close enough gareki pushed his legs against the wall then he grabbed yogi's shoulder's and flipped his body up ward and flipped backwards which made his body float down.

yogi was shocked at the sudden move gareki did. humph that was good, you might be better then this sooner then you think. he said floating after him, I'm going to have to tag you back now.

really. gareki said smirking as he floated down. I had no clue we were playing that. Your still going to try and tag me when I have a disadvantage with flying.

That's the point yogi said lashing fowards trying to grab gareki's shoulder. but gareki ducked causing yogi to float by over head. once gareki's feet touched the floor he jumped up trying to go back up. he ended half way until he looked down and saw yogi almost behind him reaching his hand out to grab his leg.

 _Oh crap!_ gareki thought trying to move to the side where a bar was. he managed to grab it but as he did he felt a tiny tug on his leg. _NO!_ he thought.

Tag your it! yogi said and with that he tugged gareki all the way off the bar. he then pushed gareki against the wall and smirked.

humph I'm not it. gareki protested stubbornly.

of course you are. I touched you. yogi said

No, you grabbed me. gareki said crossing his arms.

oh, really. admit that your it or else I'll kiss you. said yogi.

That's not a problem- gareki said as yogi kissed him. Gareki thought the kiss was going to be just like the others but this one was a lot more different. it felt like lust and passion was in the kiss. _It still won't be enough for me to admit-_ gareki's thoughts were interrupted by yogi touching a very sensitive spot on his body.

gareki blushed and moaned into the kiss.

yogi kept touching the sensitive spot until gareki threw his head back. ok!..ok! I'm it!...I"M IT! he sighed as yogi let him go and pulled away from the kiss. gareki leaned against the wall trying to calm down his racing heart.

yogi floated in front of him with a. I win look.

after gareki caught his breathe. he opened his eye's and said. Where do you learn this stuff. yogi just shrugged. I haven't learned it I just guessed, but now I know where your weak spots at. gareki turned away quickly and said. let's just continue training.

* * *

Gareki and yogi finished there training in the training room without any more lustful kisses and touching of the sensitive parts. orders from gareki. The rest of the day dragged along with shooting practice and yet again trying to figure out which room was which in the maze like base. Gareki had gone back to the computer with a still foaming jiki who didn't even say or look at him for the rest of the day. He still hadn't told hirato of gareki and yogi's relationship. gareki had thought tsukoumo must have given him a talking to. There were still no signs of varuga activity or kafka. But gareki stayed persistent and kept searching for knew explanations. the day was finally over at 9:00 pm. and now yogi and gareki were driving home looking forward to a whole day for a break tomorrow.

saturdays was the only break day they all had. gareki moved his black bangs out of his face but to no avail they fell right back into his face he sighed and ignored them as he stopped at a red stop light.

he looked over to yogi who was looking at pictures on his phone and smiling.

gareki turned back to the road. What are you smiling about? he asked.

I'm not sure you'd like it. yogi said still smiling.

Just show me. gareki said taking the phone from his unexpected hand. uh wait. yogi said trying to grab his phone back.

gareki looked at it. His face very slowly started to go red. it had picture of him naked on here!

What the hell yogi! gareki yelled embarrassed completely.

what! you walk around the apartment naked all the time no big deal. It was a perfect opputunity. said yogi

the light was still red so gareki took the opportunity to scroll threw the pictures of him one: His back was turned giving a good view of his butt, second one: he was talking on the phone while standing with his hand on his hip the picture was in close up of his penis. third one: he was in the shower bending over to pick up his bottle of soup. gareki groaned and quickly gave the phone back to him. I had no idea you were there.

yogi laughed. at gareki's face. What you have a nice body I couldn't help it. he said laughing harder.

yeah, yeah laugh it up! gareki said driving forward at the green light. he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and picked it up already knowing who it was.

hey airi.

h-hey gareki um **please** don't **come to my house tomorrow** I don't **need your help** to fix my car. airi said in a nervous voice.

Um why? gareki asked. noticeing her voice changeing at certain parts of her speech

 **I** just don't **need your help tomorrow.** she said more urgently.

Is it something bad? gareki asked _I know what she's trying to do, she's asking me for help. It has to be her boyfriend forcing her to tell me not to come to her house._ he thought.

No. It's just a **friend** that's a **boy** who's going to fix it. I hope he doesn't **kill** my car. she laughed awkwardly. So don't **come over** **tomorrow** , **you** don't **need to worry** **about me.** Then she hung up.

gareki clenched his teeth together. he turned the car in a different street that wasn't the right way bake to the apartment. he stopped the car and started typing on his phone in a fast speed.

yogi was in shock at how fast he could type on the phone. uh gareki you do know that this is the wrong place right. yogi said.

yogi I'm going to need you to call tsukumo, eva, and nai now to let them know airi's in trouble tomorrow. since it's a Saturday they should all be off work tell them to bring there guns to airi's boyfriend has one.

eh?! how do you know that- yogi stopped as gareki almost shoved the phone in his face to look at the secret message airi had said on the phone.

 **Please, come to my house tomorrow, need your help.**

why?

 **I need your help tomorrow.**

is it something bad?

 **friend boy/ boyfriend I hope he doesn't kill me. come over tomarrow, you need to worry about me.**

after yogi read the message gareki had typed in from the call he quickly called the agency to get the other's to come at gareki's apartment to tomorrow. after he was done he looked to gareki I can't believe you caught that. that's what police men do. That was genius of you. he said.

I'm just grateful that I caught it. Her boyfriend better not hurt her! gareki said driveing towards the apartment to think of a plan to save airi.

* * *

please review. thank you.


	12. one last time

I'm _just grateful I cought it. her boyfriend better not hurt her! gareki said._

Gareki was siting on the white couch in his living room, with his arms crossed. _How long have I been up, I don't remember going to sleep. I'm to worried._ gareki thought. _Airi you better be ok._

It was just yesterday when she had called and secretly asked for gareki's help. He had assumed that her boyfriend was forcing her to tell gareki to back off and not see her again. But airi was a smart girl she knew what she was doing when she had called him. after the call gareki had asked yogi to call Nai, Tsukuomo, and eva from the agency to help with back up. Gareki had also insisted on them to bring there guns, It wasn't a mistake that airi had said **Kill** for a reason,.. she was going to be killed.

The time when yogi, gareki ,and airi went bowling. gareki had seen bruise marks on her shoulder and for-head. she didn't want gareki to get involved. because she didn't want him to get hurt. That was then, but now he was a member of a secret agency that fought something way worse then simple crime.

yogi was siting on the opposite couch in front of gareki. they were both waiting for the others to come so gareki could discuss the plan. Yogi?

he looked up. yes?

do the suits work against bullets.

the agencies suit's, yeah they do. If they can handle a varuge's attack then they can defiantly handle a bullet. yogi replied.

do you still have those head phones with the microphone on it? asked gareki.

yeah. I also told the other's to bring there equipment to. said yogi.

good. gareki said. standing up. I think it would be best if all of us had on our suits just in case her boyfriend shoots any of us. it would also be best if we had the head set microphone with us so we can communicate threw out the house. her house isn't that big besides a basement and the main floor. he said.

just then there was a knock on the door. gareki walked over then opened it to see. Nai, eva, and tsukuomo. they were carrying bags on there backs. we came as soon as possible. said tsukuomo walking in.

we couldn't bring our machine guns since we'er only authorized to use them in the base. but instead we brought pistols, for all of us. said Nai putting down the bag.

That's good. gareki said closing the door then sat back down on the couch. Okay first of all, like I said to yogi before. I decided that we should all wear our agency suits to protect us against bullets that her boyfriend will have. I know that he has a gun because airi said that he was going to kill her, even if he doesn't it's our best opposition. I also think that we should where our head sets with the microphone on it, that way we can communicate on where we'er at and where her boyfriend is or even if we need back up in that area of the house.

There's another thing, her house isn't that big. The most of it is a basement and the main floor. Since I've been to her house more then once I know what it looks like- top to bottom. The basement part is covered in carpet except for her laundry room. we have to check in there. just in case her boyfriends hiding. The reason I'm talking about the carpet is when we go in her house there's a chance they still might be sleeping, and that our agency suits have boots attached to them. There not at all quiet, so we'er going to need the carpet. There's carpet on the main floor also but it stops when it reaches the kitchen.

Which door will we go in by? said eva pulling out her equipment from the bag.

We should go threw the back door to avoid suspension. Even though airi came up with a way of asking me for help on her phone, I'm sure her boyfriend will catch on to her message it was pretty obvious how she asked. ... By the way. what kind of cars did you all come here in.

I thought yogi would have told you yesterday in your training. said tsukuomo loading up her gun.

Oh right, our suits will allow us to fly. but won't it be weird to look up and see flying people? asked gareki grabbing his gun and checking if it were full or not.

we can activate an invisibility on our suits. said nai showing gareki a button on the black case that held his suit inside. We had to take them off once we got here and where our normal clothes to not look like we were spy's.

I don't get it, if you could just disappear the people in this building wouldn't have seen you as spy's. gareki said giving yogi a headset-microphone.

The suit's invisibility has a timer that says how long we can stay invisible. By the time we got here the timer ran out so we had to change out of the suits. explained tsukuomo.

how long is the timer? gareki said putting the black circular case on his chest and pressed the button in the middle which made the black and grey skin tight suit to cover his body.

it last for 20 minutes. said yogi activating his suit also. that should be plenty of time to get to her house if we fly fast. he looked over to gareki who was putting on the head set-microphone, I hope your flying skills are better then yesterdays.

trust me they will be. gareki said adjusting the microphone. ...okay, lets go over the plan one more time.

once we step out of this apartment room we activate the invisibility, once we get out side we fly as fast as we can to airi house, I'm going to be in front since I know where it is. When we get there the invisibility should be out of time. we go in threw the back door and spread out and try not to make a noise.

tsukuomo, nai. you two can check the basement and everything else down there. Eva, yogi you two stay outside just in case he runs out. Me I'll check the upstairs. got it.

they all agreed. except yogi. while the others were getting suited up yogi pulled gareki to there room saying. We'll be right back.

once they were inside yogi shut the door. what do you think your doing. said yogi crossing his arms.

what are you talking about? gareki said confused.

you know. your seperating yourself from the rest of us. We don't know what airi's boyfriend looks like, he could be dangerous.

So what if he is we have protection. gareki said lifting up his gun.

gareki I can't let you go check the whole upstairs area alone, I'm going with you. yogi said stubbornly.

no, if you go with me then how's eva going to manage outside on her own. Think about it. if airi's boyfriend manages to escape with a weapon he could kill her. I know what I was talking about when I partnered you two up.

yogi stayed silent for a minute in thought.

Exactly. gareki said walking around him heading for the door. he felt yogi grab his shoulder then he turned back towards him.

Be careful ok. said yogi with a sad and serious look on his face.

I will. gareki said giving him a quick kiss then they both walked out of the room.

let's go! gareki said. then they all activated there invisibility and headed out of the apartment with there guns in there hands. they walked threw the apartment building with out being seen. soon enough they were outside.

you ready for this? yogi asked gareki.

What other choice do I have. And with that his suit started to glow a blue color and his body began to lift up.

alright then. said yogi flying up also. then the rest of them followed. soon they were high enough to look down at the city.

 _It feels the exact same way like the training I did yesterday. But this time it's for real. if I fall then I die._ gareki thought looking down at how small the people were. Airi didn't call me this morning, but why would she. she's probably being held captive by her boyfriend. I wonder how she got herself into this mess. If she had just told me sooner this wouldn't be happening to her. I hope she's not dead by the time I get there. gareki sighed to let off some of the pressure.

I've gotta stop thinking bad thoughts. he muttered. after a couple of minute gareki saw airi's house almost beneath them. he clenched his gun in his hand. _This is it._ he turned his head to look back at the other's. we can head down now.

yogi and the other's nodded then they all positioned there legs down ward making there bodies go down.

Gareki for some reason had a bad feeling about going into her house, but if he didn't go then he wouldn't be able to save her. he shrugged the feeling off for now as they landed in airi's back yard. Once they landed there suits turned back visible. gareki turned to yogi and eva.

Eva it would be best if you stayed up in the front just in case they run out that way. gareki said. she nodded and headed over to the area. gareki watched her go then he turned to yogi. I'll be fine. if I need help I call for it on the head set microphone. gareki said.

yogi nodded but didn't say anything. gareki put his gun in position, held low in front of him he motion for nai and tsukuomo to follow. they did so. all three of them walked onto the wooden porch. gareki crouched down and lifted up a broken piece of wood under it was a key. he grabbed it and used it to unlock the back door.

they all stepped inside. looking around for clues of a fight or struggle. gareki walked by the kitchen table then looked down to see a little puddle of blood. By the looks of it, it was fresh. Gareki's eye brows creased together trying hard not to think of anything bad. turning his head half way he motion for nai and tsukuomo to go down stares and take a look.

they both did quietly. Gareki was now in the kitchen alone. His eyes darted left in right making sure he wasn't being watched secretly. he walked around in the kitchen a little more just in case nai and tsukuom had missed something. he checked inside the pantry. _nothing out of the ordinary here._ he thought. walking out of it he took one more look around the kitchen. _It's time that I get out of here these boots are making to much noise._

once he was out of the kitchen he came to the living room. he looked threw the human sized cabenets but it only had books and news papers inside. still nothing out of the ordinary. he looked around a little more. the only place to look was the hallway where airi's room was.

 _click..._

gareki had his gun pointing with his finger on the trigger in seconds as he heard a noise. There was a dark figure in the hallway holding what looked like a little girl.

 _Airi._ gareki thought as he glared at the dark figure. The figure came into view, showing a taller male. he looked to be a little older then gareki. He held the gun to her head. where a red bruise was leaking blood.

it wasn't a bullet mark. it looked like she hit her head on something hard, like the kitchen table. _So the blood was her's._ thought gareki.

let her go our I'll shoot you! gareki said.

I don't think so. the man said as he lifted up the gun and shot it at gareki. gareki made no move to get out of the way, which made airi scream in horror. the bullet made contact with gareki's chest. The man smirked as he thought gareki was going to die. But the bullet stopped and fell to the ground.

airi stopped screaming thankful that he hadn't died.

I gave you a chance but now you blew it. gareki said then shot the gun aiming at his arm. the man yelled in pain and let go of airi. she quickly ran to gareki's side.

Run outside hurry! he said and she did. the man was running in full speed towards him but gareki side jumped out of the way landing on the carpet, he tried to hurry and aim his gun for another good shot but the man quickly grabbed his wrist pulled him up and then punched him in the cheek.

just then nai and tsukuomo came up stares with two other men holding them at bay. let me go! nai said trying to pull his arms away from the man. he then jammed his el-bow as hard as he could into the man's stomach, forcing the man to let him go. nai pulled out his extra gun then aimed it at the guy who was holding tsukuomo.

I'll give you one chance! let her go! nai said.

The man smirked and said. Why would I listen to a little kid like you.

nai smirked back, I'm much older then you think. And then he shot the man in the head causing him to let go of tsukuomo. she pulled out her extra gun from her side pocket. We have to help gareki- she stopped talking as she saw the man choking him but gareki kicked his leg hard between the mans legs makeing him let go of his neck.

Gareki brought his gun up and slammed it on top of the mans head making him fall unconscious. gareki looked up breathing hard. he had a gash on his for-head leaking blood.

are you alright gareki? asked tsukuomo.

yeah. I'm fine- look behind you! he said.

tsukuomo turned around to see one of the men were still alive. he held out a gun in front of her face about to pull the trigger when nai shot him in the head. The man fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Tsukuomo sighed thanks you two.

they both nodded. gareki reached for his microphone. Yogi, eva- gareki stopped as he noticed they were surrounded by smoke.

What.. is this? tsukuomo said.

gareki looked over to the hallway. _One of these guys were planning on burning us alive!_ gareki thought. the fire was spreading quickly.

We have to get out of here now! yelled tsukoumo.

But what about the bodies! they'll leave evidence! nai yelled. we can't risk the base being found out.

It can't matter now! we need to get out come on. tsukuomo said running towards the back door. she stopped as she saw the sealing was on fire. she quickly ran threw the door. come on! she yelled.

nai and gareki ran but as soon as they got to the back door the sealing above broke away landing on the floor where they almost got burnt. it left a small crack to fit threw.

Nai get down now! yelled gareki covering his nose.

both of them crouched down low as the flames grew bigger.

you need to go threw that crack! gareki yelled.

I can't leave you! nai said.

Yes you can now go! gareki said shoving him threw. Nai scratched and grabbed tsukuomo's hand on his way out. gareki ducked as a few flames almost got his hair he was able to squeeze the front part of his body threw but the rest was stuck. _Dammit there's no time for this!_ gareki thought. tsukuomo reached her hand towards him he grabbed it.

She couldn't pull him threw no matter what she did. gareki I think you may be stuck on something.

I know that! gareki said. he could feel the heat of the flames. he tried to push himself threw but it still didn't work _. This isn't going to work!_ he thought as he let go of tsukuomo's hand. Gareki! what are you doing! tsukuomo yelled.

Leave me, this isn't going to work! gareki said he didn't want to die but if any one stayed close to the house like this then they would die to.

Are you crazy! airi yelled she was pulling his shoulder.

I'm not crazy. If you stay here then you'll die to! gareki yelled.

Gareki! yogi yelled.

yogi? gareki said. yogi was standing in front of him. every one move back! he said. airi and tsukuomo did what he said.

What do you think your saying! said yogi your not going to die here! I won't let you.

Gareki could feel the fire getting closer to the other half of his body. Get away from me! do you want to die to! he siad.

yogi grabbed gareki's arms. your not going to die! I can't lose you!

Yogi just leave me ok! gareki yelled

Shut Up! gareki! just shut up! yogi yelled. Litsen I'm going to get you out of there! y-you won't die. He said a pained look was on his face.

the flames were on him now, he could feel it. Gareki did his best to ignore the pain. Yogi listen..It's my fault that this happened...to me. So now I have to deal with..the consequences. By dieing.

you were right..I should have let you come with me instead of letting you wait out here. you..just wanted to protect me but now I failed at being a..proper boyfriend.

yogi crouched down. still holding one of gareki's arms. you didn't fail, you won, I wouldn't be here if you didn't.

Gareki let his pride go down as a tear came out of his eye. It...Hurts. he said quietly. the flames were over powering with pain. yogi was persistent he didn't stop pulling. Gareki listen to me, I don't care if you think your a failure your not. Your much more then that, You know that,.. we all know that. you can't die. Because I love you! You can't let those feelings I have for you die and go to waste. I love you gareki, please don't leave me! yogi said he was still pulling gareki's arms.

gareki's vision was blurry now. but he could still see yogi. I love you to. he said smiling a little. But.. yogi stopped pulling and looked down at gareki.

 **one..last time** kiss me. gareki said weakly. he had tears flowing out of his eyes now. yogi lifted up his chin...and kissed him. He didn't care who was watching, it didn't matter. gareki mattered he was the only one that did. gareki kissed back, both of there tongues meeting each other but then gareki's last bit of strength was used up and he fell from yogi's lips.

* * *

 **Ariana grande: one last time**

I was a liar, **I gave into the fire**

I know I should've fought it, At least I'm being honest.

Feel like a **failure'** cause I know that **I failed you.**

I **should've done you better** ' cause you don't want a liar.

This song inspired me for this chapter. please review. I give thanks to Lilioth for reviewing


	13. The bad news

Dreaming

...

White. the color white was all he saw. He couldn't feel anything. solid and stiff that's what his body felt like. Am I...dead? I can't see...anything. My body feels weightless. I have to ...be dead there's no way..I could be alive.

Memories of what happened came back into his mind. Burning...Huh. I can't see anything. Are my eyes...opened? Or are they gone...like my body. wait, Is my body still here? gone? maybe?

I don't know anymore. I'm just sleepy...am I?

 _your much more then that, you know that, we all know that. you can't die. because, I love you!_

yogi? gareki thought. then everything went black.

end of dream.

...

 _beep...beep...beep_

That noise gets annoying doesn't it? said a familiar voice.

gareki opened his eyes.

Being with your boyfriend did this to you. said the voice.

 _blue hair_. gareki blinked.

I knew it would all lead up to this. karoku said.

ka..roku. gareki's voice came out tired and dry. what the..hell.

shh. it's okay I just came to visit. No harm done. he said stepping closer to gareki's face. gareki let out a groan from moving his head away from his.

that's cute..still trying to get away from me. he whispered in gareki's ear. get...away. said gareki his body was numb and it ached at every move he made the only place he could feel was on his face.

karoku you need ...to move or else- gareki stopped as he was interrupted by karoku.

or else what. you can't do anything with your body like this. he said touching gareki's cheek where his bruise was. gareki tried to move away but as soon as he did pain went up his body. Like I said, you can't do much of anything karoku said bringing his lips onto gareki's.

mmm! gareki groaned into the unwanted kiss. he couldn't do anything as karoku roamed his mouth with his tongue. karoku finally pulled away letting gareki gasp for breath. I know it isn't good as your boyfriends kisses but right now that should satisfy you and me. I have to admit you do look sexy when you can't do anything to stop me. he said.

gareki clenched his teeth finally catching his breath. what are you really here for? he asked.

karoku chuckled. well you are smart that much hasn't changed since we were younger. If you must know, I came here to tell you. I'll be making my move soon. Your boyfriend yogi can't stop me from getting to you. I'm persistent gareki, you should know that by now. Did you really think you could keep your body away from me by telling me that I would go to jail. karoku said touching gareki's chest lightly. I know where you work and I know that your boss doesn't want dating in his base. It would be sad if he all of a sudden knew about you and yogi dating.

you two wouldn't be able to see each other again you want to know why. ...because you would be fired and your memory would be whipped of all memories of him. karoku explained. The base is a secret place, no one but the subordinates should know about it.

gareki clenched his teeth together. how the hell did you know?!

Well it's because I just started working there. I work as a assistant of hirato. So if anything happens, I can report it to him.

why didn't you just get it over with When you had the chance! gareki said in complete shock.

Well I thought that would be obvious. I want to torchure you, I can use this to my advantage. and if you think yogi can do anything about this he can't just know that. I guess I'll be taking my leave now.I'll see you in a few days. karoku said then he left out of the hospital room. leaving a very shocked,annoyed,and frustrated gareki.

 _This is anything but good! I can't tell yogi about this what can he do! And what can I do! Even if he hasn't already told hirato I can't tell yogi to put him in jail he's hirato's assistant. I just got this job but I know well enough that hirato's assistants are the main priority of the base. There important to have by his side. He's black mailing me by putting my job and my relationship on the line. How am I going to get threw this?! the main thing I want to know is who told him about me-_

 _wait. since he's hirato's assistant then he has records of all the subordinates that work there. how did he even get the job? I wonder if yogi knows about him being in the base._

 _beep...beep...,beep._

Gareki snapped out of his thoughts. I forgot that I'm in a hospital...wait hospital?! I'm ...alive! but how? I was in a fire!

gareki's eye's widened in shock. What If...What if the other half of my body was burnt, And Now I only have half of my body! he was horrified by the idea of that, so horrified that he was about to scream.

Two nurses walked.

Are you okay sir. one of them said checking gareki's arm.

Gareki didn't know what was happening anymore he just watched them. one of the nurses calmed his fears by moving the cover covering his body revealing his legs and feet. To gareki's surprise they weren't even burnt looking they were just rapped in bandages. so were his arms. the bandages weren't even bloody.

The nurse saw his face of surprise and explained. Your very lucky. Thanks to some suit you were wearing it protected you. the only thing you have now is just a burning feeling, we had to put a lot of cream on them to make them stop glowing red but now there back to there average color. the most thing you'll need is to rest for a few days. You've been here for a whole week in a coma. and your going to need to wear crutches.

as for your arms, no surveer threat happened to them but they did get a bad burn just like your legs. your body is weak right now. But on the bright side it is only temporary. she explained

gareki didn't know what to say. he was relieved that his legs weren't gone. _yogi must have gotten me out of the fire, that's the only reason while I'm still here_. yogi... what am I suppose to do about karoku, just when I thought he wouldn't bother me any more because of the threat of being in jail, but now he's fighting back with something I can't even stop. either way I look at it I can't stop him. gareki thought

the nurse opened the door to speak to a person. yes he's awake, you can come in.

yogi,airi, nai,tsukoumo, and eva stepped into the room.

the two nurses stepped to the side as they all came in.

Gareki! said airi running towards him. I'm glad your ok, I thought you were going to sleep forever. I wish I can hug you but...I'm sorry this happened to you. If I had just told you sooner this...this wouldn't have happens. she said crying.

I understand why you didn't tell me. I admit it was stupid of you to hide something like that, But you were smart when you sent me that message. Gareki said.

airi nodded, still tears were coming down her cheeks. She had a bandage rapped around her head where the bloody gash was. she looked a lot better from when gareki saw her with the gun to her head. gareki's eyes met yogi's he had a relived look on his face.

gareki. I'm glad your ok. yogi said walking towards him. I told you, you would make it. I never gave up on you when you stopped moving all of a sudden. I wanted you to be ok, and you are now. Better then I hoped. I'm glad. yogi said. he couldn't help but cry with joy that gareki hadn't died.

gareki smiled. even though it hurt the bruise on his cheek. he reached his hand over to yogi's face and whipped away the tear that had come down from his eye. Thank you for not giving up on me. gareki said.

of course. yogi said smiling back. he stood up strait.

Gareki? said nai.

gareki looked over to him.

Nai smirked. thank you for letting me go first threw the crack. You showed me that I can trust you, And that your brave for doing something like that. even though the house was on fire you still let me get out first. So..I thank you for that.

gareki nodded. your welcome.

even though your younger. Your a very smart guy. I respect that. said eva.

I thank you for looking out for me and nai in airi's house. if it weren't for you I possibly wouldn't be here. said tsukuomo.

How long is he going to be in here? airi asked.

Well. since his skin has turned back to it's normal color and the burning of his body has gone down. he should be able to leave today. but there is one thing though. He's going to need to stay on crutches until he get's his strength back. said the nurse. you can press this button when your all ready to go. she said pointing to the button close to the door.

okay. they all said. then the nurses left.

so whats been happening with you guys, I'm asking since I've been here for a whole week. gareki asked.

well since my house burnt down yogi decided to help me move into a new apartment a few doors down from yours. And I have a new job, I don't work at the bar anymore. Airi explained happily.

wait your in the same apartment building as me and yogi? gareki asked

yes. It's so big inside just like yours. It's like my house never really got burnt down. I thank you yogi a thousand times for doing this for me. said airi.

sure. any friend of gareki's is a friend of mine. said yogi.

 _I wonder if yogi knows about karoku working as hirato's assistant._ thought gareki. _I can't ask him, knowing him he'll barge into hirato's office telling karoku to get out, If he does that then hirato's going to ask what's the problem. And then...karoku will reveal that me and yogi are in a relationship, that's something we can't do in the base. If he finds out then I could have my memories taken away from me of ever meeting yogi or working as an agent. even if we somehow managed to date outside the base it wouldn't work. this job is way to important to take long breaks we only get one day off. I'm surprised that there even here it's a friday we take breaks on Saturdays. karoku thought about this really well, if I try and tell him to get out of my life then he's going to ruin my life by takeing yogi away from me. I can't let that happen!_

gareki? said tsukuomo.

huh! gareki said snapping out of his concentrated thoughts.

I said since your in bad shape hirato has said for me to tell you that you can take a break away from work and return when you have healed up. tsukuomo explained.

gareki.

I guess once you heal up your going to need to practice your training all over again just so you can remember how to do it. nai said.

Yeah that's going to be a pain. gareki sighed okay I'm ready to leave this hospital now. he said sitting up in bed, only a little bit of pain went up his body this time.

whoa. are you sure you want to move now. yogi said putting his hand on his shoulder. How else am I going to get out of here.? asked gareki.

well I'm glade That I brought you these extra clothes just in case you were getting released today. airi said lifting up a bag of everything gareki needed. I had to go in your drowers and get the necessary items though. I hope you don't mind. she said.

I could care less that you went in my underwear drawer, I just need anything but this hospital robe I'm wearing right now. said gareki pulling at the ugly robe. It's not my style.

they all laughed. yogi and airi helped him to his feet. he wobbled a bit but yogi steaded him. nai eva and tsukuom walked outside of the room as airi helped open the bathroom door. I'm guessing your going to help him get dressed she asked yogi.

looks like I'm going to have to. said yogi. helping gareki inside.

Just because I'm a little bit weak doesn't mean I can't dress my own self. gareki said.

yet your still stubborn even if I'm trying to help you. said yogi closing the bathroom door.

whatever. gareki said useing the wall for support to walk towards to toilet to sit on.

This is going to be some getting used to. said yogi pulling out A knee length black jacket, Dark red tee- shirt, Black jeans, underwear, and combat boots. I'm going to start with your shirt. said yogi unbuttoning the robe gareki was wearing.

gareki lifted up his arms to let yogi slip on the dark red shirt, then the black knee length jacket. For the record I can put on my underwear by myself. gareki said as yogi tried to lift his leg to put them on.

I've seen you naked plenty of times you don't need to be embarrassed. yogi said putting the underwear on him any way. seeing that he was already doing it, gareki just let him with out anymore protest. after that yogi slipped on gareki's black jeans and combat boots after tying them yogi stood up strait.

gareki I have to tell you some news that I got from hirato. I'm sorry I have to tell you this when you just got out of the hospital but... He wants me, nai, tsukuomo, and eva to go to new york about a varuga incident. apparently there have been a lot of varuga in that area attacking people. This is a mission that I have to go on. I'm sorry. The mission starts on Sunday morning by that time I have to leave.

In the mean time while I'm gone. I asked airi to take care of you. I might be gone for..I'm not sure how many days yet. But I'll be back. She'll have work at the restaurant at 9:00 am. and she'll come and pick you up for college once her morning shift ends at 2:41 once your college is over she'll be over at your apartment taking care of again until. 6:oopm that's when her next work shift will start. airi will come over until I get back. again I'm sorry that I have to leave you, Trust me If I could I wouldn't leave you but your injured still I can't put you in trouble when a varuga attacks.

Gareki ran a hand threw his black hair in disbelief. I had to get injured now of all times. He sighed. I understand what your saying thank you for arranging airi to take care of me whikle your gone. I don't like the idea of you leaving but at least we both still have Saturday. gareki said disappointing.

Once I get back I'll make it up to you. yogi said leaning down.

Gareki sighed. you better. then he reached up grabbing yogi by the shirt and smashed there lips together.

* * *

please review. thank you.


	14. the last night for sex

Gareki woke up in bed, he had been sleeping the rest of the day, he felt like he couldn't go anywhere with his body feeling like this. the aching of his legs was unbearable. Since I was in a fire there going to be sour like that for a few days. He thought pushing himself up off the bed. He looked down at yogi but he found an emty spot on the bed. yogi had asked him all day to get up, and that his body would be better soon, But gareki had been stubborn again and didn't feel the need.

where did he go? he thought

It was now Saturday afternoon. yesterday gareki had been released from the hospital after being in a coma for a whole week. Normally anyone would have been happy about leaving the hospital with good news, But gareki had bad news. I'm glad that I'm still alive and that my limbs aren't burnt off but once I found out about the news of yogi leaving tomorrow morning right when I just got out of the hospital it isn't good.

airi will be taking care of me after he leaves. ... It's still unbelievable that I'm alive right now. gareki thought. Grabbing his crutches he walked himself towards the bathroom. he grabbed a bottle of pain killers and took two out. _This is a pain._ gareki thought throwing his head back swallowing both of them. _I hope my strength will come back soon, I hate being like this._

gareki looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Karoku... _The idiot is going to take advantage of me while yogi's gone I know it! when he told me that yogi wouldn't be able to stop him this is what he meant by it, since yogi's going on a mission for who knows how long. There's no doubt he thought about this good. I won't let him win like this. I belong to yogi no one else. Karoku had said that he was going to make his move, He's going to try and have sex with me again. How do I stop him from doing it. I wish I knew._

gareki sat on the toilet unwrapping his bandages around his legs and arms. _At least I can do this much on my own for a short amount of time before the pill goes down. he thought._

after gareki wrapped the bandages around his legs he could hear a noise in the bedroom. yogi popped his head into the bathroom. hey he said.

hey. gareki replied.

since I have a break day off you want to go some where. yogi asked. stepping into full view.

gareki gaped at what he was wearing. A black tuxedo with a white button up shirt under and a black tie. he even had his hair slicked back.

Where did you get that? gareki asked surprised.

I bought it of course. yogi said. I got one for you too but it's a little different from mine.

yogi..Where are we going exactly? asked gareki still shocked. yogi looked really handsome.

well you remember when Airi told you she works at a restaurant. It's actually a fancy restaurant. And that's where we'er going. yogi explained. we still have 20 minutes to get ready.

uh...okay. gareki said. I suppose your going to help me get dressed.

I'm going to have to. your body still isn't at it's full strength yet. said yogi carrying a plastic packaged suit.

I don't have a choice then. gareki said raising his arms as yogi put a white button up shirt over his head then he put on a black vest, black pants and a black pair of tuxedo shoes. once yogi was done he stood back to look at his work.

hmm? yogi said trying to figure out what was missing. Oh yeah that's right the tie and gloves.

Gloves? I have to wear gloves? gareki asked unbelievable.

yogi tied the tie around gareki's neck next he grabbed one of his hands and slipped one of the gloves on.

Yogi..you don't have to do that..gareki said

no, I don't have to..I want to. since this is going to be my last day of seeing you before I go on the mission. I want to do this. yogi said in a serious voice.

uh..alright then. gareki said. _Yesterday I did say to him to make up for the time he would be gone. And now he's doing it. yogi..._

once yogi was done he rolled up gareki's white button up shirt so the sleeves stopped above his el-bow. he then buttoned up the black vest gareki had over the shirt. gareki do you need to wear the bandages on your arms.

It would look weird in a fancy restaurant wouldn't it. I don't need them my skin isn't burnt looking like the nurse said. gareki said unraveling the white bandages.

I'll be right back. said yogi standing up strait he walked out of the bathroom. gareki took this opportunity to take a look at himself. using the sink for support in standing he made it to the mirror. looking up at himself he almost didn't recognize himself. _mm Is this me...I never really got to dress like this before._ he thought running his hand over the black vest.

yogi came back with a jar in his hand. okay now we can do your hair.

that much I can do on my own. gareki said. I'm not taking no for an answer. you don't need to do everything for me yogi...

If your sure? yogi asked handing him the jar.

yeah I am. gareki said opening it. he took off his gloves first. I may not have had much experience with this but I know I can do it on my own. With that gareki put his hand into the jell and slicked his hair back.

yogi watched as gareki made his hair spiky in the back then he made the sides of his hair lay flat, the two pieces of hair by his ears were straitened out and lay flat.

It was one of those spiky slicked back hairstyles. whoa I didn't know you were good at hair gareki. said yogi surprised.

It's easy, not a problem. said gareki putting the jar away and putting his gloves back on. Are we leaving now?

yes we are lets go. said yogi making sure he had everything. after that they both left. once they were down to the apartment parkway they both got inside the black mercedes. But this time yogi was driving.

I hope you don't get my car in a wreck. gareki said putting his crutches in the back.

eh! Of course I wouldn't I'm actually a really good driver, I'm shocked that you would think I would do that. said yogi. A thought popped into gareki's head. hey yogi do you have a car? he asked.

yes I do. said yogi pressing the gas pedal and backed up the car from the parking lot. It's back at the agency since I normally drive with you then there's no since in bringing it if I can ride with my boyfriend.

That makes since. ...What kind is it. gareki asked. It's a black and white Ferrari. yogi replied.

no way really! gareki said shocked. those are expensive.

what car isn't. and yes it's true I do have it. said yogi driving out of the apartment park way. the sky was already turning to dusk it was a nice site as it roamed over the city they lived in. Gareki felt at peace for a moment. all the crazy stuff in his life was a headache. _I never would have thought this would happen to me._ gareki thought referring to how he was working for a secret agency fighting varuge and locating there secret base. it seemed unreal.

just for a moment atleast. gareki muttered to himself.

what was that? yogi asked.

it's nothing. gareki said. I appreciate you doing this yogi.

of is my last day here we have to spend as much time together as we can. I didn't want you to sleep all day and sulk to yourself becuase you can't do anything for now since your strength isn't back yet. But you ended up sleeping most of the day. I never thought you were that tired even after you were in a coma for a week. yogi said smiling.

yeah well...gareki said shrugging. There was nothing else for me to do but stay in bed and watch TV.

Yeah your a terrible lyer. you could have hung out with me. I kept nagging you to get up.

Im not lieing, and I'm not a terrible lier. gareki said stubbornly.

uh huh...yogi said smirking. He still didn't believe him.

you still don't believe me do you. alright that's fine. I guess it's ok even though I am telling the truth when I'm talking to you.

yogi just laughed.

you know what..sometimes I just can't believe...you. gareki said laughing a little to. the rest of the ride to the restaurant was of both of them laughing and joking around.

* * *

The fancy restaurant airi worked in was beautiful. The floors were marble tan and shining. the sealing had hanging chandeliers and you could see your reflection in them because it was so shiny. the tables had white cloth over them with silver where in a white napkin. the chairs were dark wood and the cushions in them where white. once you stepped in there was a large table that had the show fer that would show you to your seat and ask you your name for a reservation.

gareki and yogi were standing in front of said table. May I ask do you have a reservation. said a man in a british accent. yes we do, the name is under yogi. said yogi.

the man looked at his clip board. yes I see it, I shall take you to your seats. gareki and yogi followed the man leading them both to an outside seating. this is your table sirs. the man said. There will be another person to bring your menu's. and then the man left.

wow! this is amazing. gareki said putting his hands on the white bar that separated him from the water below. the wind was blowing slowly going threw his black hair. he gaped at the dusk sky seeing how the colors mixed with pink and orange. he slowly turned to yogi and smiled.

yogi was surprised at how cute and care free gareki was being. I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you. said yogi.

yogi...gareki started but stopped as he heard his name being called.

Gareki! airi said excitedly and a little bit to loud, disrupting customers who gave her a dissaproving look. she ignored them and walked over to yogi and gareki.

Well don't you look gorgeus. she said looking at gareki up and down. Your like a guy model.

Gareki laughed. thanks but you can thank yogi for buying me this. gareki said.

hey yogi. you look gorgeous to. airi commented.

thank you I try. yogi said sitting down in his seat.

is that your uniform. gareki asked looking at her black button up shirt with a red trim, red pencil skirt, black thigh high socks, and red high heels. it looks good.

Thank you and yes it is my work uniform. airi said she had her brunette hair in a tight bun, leaving a few curls to the sides. she handed them there menu's I hope you two enjoy. she said.

we will. gareki said taking his seat. he browsed threw the menu. wow this all looks good. what do you want to get yogi?

hm? uh I'm going to get the bruschetta.

alright airi said righting it down on her note pad. what drink?

lemon soda. said yogi. airi rote it down. Have you decided gareki.

yeah. The lasagna is fine with me. My drink will be the lemon tea.

uh huh. airi rote it down. Alright your orders will be out soon. then she turned on her heel and left. I've been meaning to ask her what had happened to her car, she wanted me to fix it.

yeah well that's just the thing. it blew up in the fire. said yogi. No way..so how has she been getting around. asked gareki.

well. yogi smiled I gave her one of my cars. it was just a black supra. you mean to tell me you have more then one car. gareki asked shocked. yes I do I have three cars total. when your working as an agent to save people you get a lot of money. yogi explained.

I'm glade I got the job then. said gareki. I guess I'm going to need another suit aren't I.

your talking about the suits that we wear in the agency. yeah your going to need a new one. said yogi. just then airi came back with there drinks. one Lemon tea and one Lemon soda. she said sitting them both down on the table. your food will be ready soon and you two enjoy your date. then she turned around and left.

that girl. said gareki smirking.

I can tell that you two are really good friends. yogi said drinking out of the straw from his drink. yeah we are she's always been there for me. gareki said remembering the times she was there for him.

she helped me keep the secret from my parents that I was gay. They even think we'er together and living with each other right now. explained gareki. If I tell both of them that I'm not with her then there going to be ashamed of me they won't call me there son anymore if I tell them I'm really gay.

But that's the reason I moved out. I wanted to live my own life without them nagging me all the time. They...they probably wouldn't understand if I told them now. I left home a year ago within that year I bet their still the same. gareki said his words getting more sad and annoyed as he spoke.

gareki noticed that he had just been ranting about his parents in a sad way, when this date they were on was suppose to be happy. He looked up and said. I'm sorry...forget about what I said.

How can I forget something like that. That's sad. your parents disagree with everything you do even if you like the same sex. The parents should always allow at least something of there children but your parents don't allow any thing for you to do with your life. I can't forget about that gareki.

yogi what would you do if you were me and asked to confess that your gay to your parents that don't allow anything you do even if it's right or wrong. gareki asked stareing at him eye to eye intensely.

uh.(sigh)... gareki that one is easy. I wouldn't care what my parents thought of me if it meant that I would be with the person I loved. yogi said in a serious voice. airi came by with there orders at that moment.

here's your bruschatte. and here's your lasagna. please enjoy. then she left.

gareki and yogi were still starring at each other intensely. If that's your chioce then I wish I could be more like you, your not afraid of your parents not calling you there son any more. gareki said.

gareki I know your not afraid of your parents not calling you son. But sometimes you have to look at whats important. so what If your parents don't call you it, you can still call them parents even though they wont call you son. In the end it doesn't really matter, because your still there child. said yogi picking up one of his bruschatte.

the wind blew gareki's hair as he stared at yogi in shock. _What he says is true it doesn't matter if they don't call me son because I can still call them my parents._ Yeah just maybe. gareki said picking up his fork and eating his lasagna.

the rest of there date was of them talking about yogi's mission and finding out more about him. they laughed and made jokes about the embarrassing things they did when they were little and when they were older. once they were done airi took a picture with all of them saying she would remember this day for a long time. they thanked her for her support and food then they left. now they were on there way home the sky was completely dark now and the city around them lit up with lights. tomorrow yogi would leave.

gareki felt sad and a little lonely at the thought of him leaving tomorrow morning. I need something to remember him while he's away on the mission. gareki thought.

Gareki blushed at the idea he thought of. I could probably use that. I've only done it once with some one different but this time it will be yogi. But do I really need that to remember him while he's away on the mission. the answer is yes..I do. soon enough they were both parked in the parking lot of the apartment building. gareki grabbed his crutches and then they both got out of the car.

once they were out of the elevator they headed towards the apartment room. gareki unlocked the door and they stepped inside. the city lights from outside was brightening up the living room.

huh I didn't realize it was going to be this late when we got back. said yogi heading towards the bedroom taking off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his white shirt. gareki put his crutches against the wall and sat down on the bed. he began to unbutton the vest he was wearing but yogi saw him and said that he would do it for him.

yogi leaned down to unbutton the vest. all the while gareki had a view of his naked chest. gareki looked at how yogi's abs were pressed against his stomach makeing them look bigger.

yogi took off the black vest then next he began to unbutton the white shirt on gareki. gareki looked up at yogi's lips, they looked perfect for kissing. gareki was beginning to blush at the thoughts he was making. yogi saw this and asked why was his face so red.

no reason- gareki stopped when he noticed yogi had taken off his white shirt and now they were both shirtless. _I can't take it anymore_. gareki thought before he smashed both of there lips together. _I only had sex with karoku I want it with yogi. now._

yogi was taken by surprise but he kissed back after a second. he roamed gareki's mouth with his tongue tasting what he had eaten earlier. they both pulled away a little out of breath.

what..was that for. yogi asked.

I..I want to have sex with you. gareki said. I want it with you this time. not karoku. I don't car if my body hurts from being burnt. I just want you.

yogi was a little shocked. gareki...

please! The thought of karoku having sex with me and taking my virginity away it...it's to painful to think about. Yogi you were suppose to be my first not him!

will this...really help you. yogi asked

yes it will. gareki said seriously. after that was said yogi pushed gareki down on the bed. the light from the city was comeing in threw the huge windows it reflected on both of there naked chest.

yogi...gareki trailed off as yogi took off his pants showing off his black underwear. he then took of his underwear. gareki blushed at the site in front of him. yogi leaned down and took off gareki's pants then he took off his underwear.

they were both fully naked now. they both took in the site of each other naked. well gareki did anyway yogi had seen him naked plenty of time through out the apartment. yogi climbed on top of gareki. If this hurts I'll stop ok. gareki nodded.

and just for the record, I'm a virgin. yogi said then he thrusted inside gareki. just the head was in.

gareki's cheeks grey red at the stimulation. _yogi's a virgin, karoku may have taken away my virginity but I'm taking away yogi's._ he thought. yogi saw that gareki wasn't in pain so he thrusted in until it was half way inside.

gareki bit his lip hard. they didn't have any lube so it felt a little painful. gareki motioned for him to continue. yogi then thrusted all the way inside hitting gareki's sensitive area.

ah. gareki moaned.

you okay. said yogi.

yeah it's just you hit my sensitive area. gareki said recovering from the intense feeling. you mean this. yogi thrusted in the area again a little harder.

AH. ye-yea that would be it...gareki said. after he said that yogi thrusted into him at normal speed. you are tight. he said

uh..mm yea...I k-know. ah. gareki said trying to cover his mouth so moans wouldn't come out. you don't have to hide, I want to hear you. yogi said pulling his arm above his head and thrusted into him faster.

UHA..AH! keep hitting that spot! UHG! gareki moaned.

beleive me I am. yogi said kissing him on the neck.

gareki's eyes widened as he felt yogi biting down on his neck. OHH YOGI...!

your not cuming yet are you. yogi said into gareki's ear. n-no it just feels good UH! gareki moaned as yogi played with his penis.

does your body feel good also. yogi asked playing with gareki's nipples. yes...yes It does mmm hu! gareki replied throwing his head back as yogi licked down his stomach.

yogi thrust-ed harder into the same spot that caused gareki to moan louder. MMHM..AHH! gareki clenched the black sheets in his hand.

it didn't take long for you to cum. said yogi licking around gareki's nipple.

I'm Ah...gareki stopped talking when yogi stopped thrusting. ah why'd you stop? he asked.

just because...yogi said.

What- gareki was interrupted by yogi thrusting into him way faster then before. gareki threw his head back at the new feeling.

AAHA YOGI! I"M ABOUT TO...UHHHH! gareki's eye's rolled up and his tongue stuck out of his mouth as he orgasmed strongly. wave after wave of pleasure went threw his body. the sheets he was holding was in a death grip. He could feel yogi's cum deep inside of him. AHHH. yogi moaned. I love you. he said.

I love you to. AH! gareki said.

it took a few minutes for them both to calm down. the both of them lay side by side breathing hard.

Thank you...yogi. gareki said.

no...I should...be the one...thanking you gareki. said yogi. for what. gareki asked.

for taking my virginity. yogi said pulling the covers on both of them.

welcome. I thank you for takeing me on a date. and giving me advise about my parents. said gareki facing yogi.

sure. said yogi then he pressed there lips together. after that they fell asleep naked.


	15. secrets

Gareki woke up in the arms of yogi. His vision was a little blurry as he looked outside but then it went back to normal. it was an early morning it looked to be 5:00 am.

Gareki sighed as he removed yogi's arm around him. _Today's Sunday he's going to leave today._ gareki thought starring at yogi's sleeping form for what seemed like forever. The memories of last night came into his head at that moment. He blushed a little at the thought of both of there face while they had orgasomed . But gareki remembered one specific detail. he reached up towards his neck where yogi had left a hickey.

For sure gareki would remember that moment for a long time. looking back out side he saw it was about to rain. he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see yogi smiling up at him. Did we really do that last night? he asked sitting up in be, his hair was messy and wasn't styled in the slicked back look it had yesterday.

gareki moved his messy black hair out of his eye's and leaned back on two hands. Yes we did. he said smiling.

Hm? for some reason it felt like a dream. said yogi getting out of bed.

yeah I guess it-gareki stopped talking as he looked over and saw yogi's butt. he turned back around quickly blushing a little. uh...yeah I guess it would seem that way. gareki said. _I forgot that we were both still naked._ gareki thought.

Since this is my last day here, your taking a shower with me. yogi said.

I don't have a choice do I. said gareki getting up and grabbing yogi's arm for support. once they were both in the shower yogi turned the water on warm. he then grabbed a sponge and a bottle of shower gel he then began to rub gareki's stomach with it.

gareki did the same to him with another sponge and soap. once they were done they both rinsed off. gareki was in the middle of rinsing off his hair when yogi all of a sudden grabbed his arm from behind.

yogi-ah! gareki moaned as yogi licked his neck. what are you...doing. he said.

Enjoying my last morning here with you. yogi said roaming his hand up gareki's body.

mm..right now? gareki asked. yes. yogi replied turning him around pushing there lips together.

yogi kissed him with full on lust and passion. gareki ran his hand threw yogi's blonde hair while the other ran up yogi's abs. yogi pulled back making a string of saliva connect there tongues together. Remmber what I said to you last night. yogi asked.

that you love me...gareki said.

yes. I love you, you belong to me. only me. with that yogi bit on gareki's neck making gareki moan loudly.

MMMAHHH. gareki moaned moving his head to the side for more access. he didn't care that it was painful, he liked the feeling of yogi's mouth on his body. Every part of...my body belongs to you..ah. gareki muttered. he could feel blood running down his neck but he didn't care. He would let yogi bite him like this any time. once yogi let go of his neck he told gareki that he had to get ready for the plane he would be riding for new york.

I'm going to the air port with you. said gareki opening the shower door and walking out.

alright. said yogi. following.

yogi helped gareki rap bandages around his legs. after that he helped him dress in a black and red plaid jacket, black jeans,and black combat boots.

yogi whore A dark red tee shirt, dark grey jacket, black jeans, and dark red vans. checking for the third time in his suit case that he had everything he needed.

I wish I can help you guys fight them off. Gareki said. leaning against the wall watching yogi pack.

I wish you could to, that way I wouldn't have to leave you. said yogi zipping up the suit case.

 _And that way I wouldn't have to be sexually harassed by karoku._ gareki thought looking down.

Whats wrong I shouldn't be gone for long. said yogi standing up grabbing the handle from the suit case. I'll try to keep that in mind. gareki said. yogi hugged him unexpectedly. you can always call me, you know that right. said yogi in his ear.

gareki slowly rapped his arms around yogi. he gripped the jacket he was wearing, like he would disappear and never come back. What time should I call.

morning and afternoons should be fine. yogi said. We should get going.

gareki nodded and let go of him grabbing his crutches they both walked out of the apartment and headed to the parkway where the car was waiting. once they were inside the black Mercedes yogi drove the way to the airport.

...

Gareki and yogi were now standing at the entrance of the plane. He was disappointing that yogi would be leaving, It seemed like just yesterday he woke up in the hospital and now yogi was leaving on a mission for a couple of days. or how ever long he would he would stay in new york.

well this is it. yogi said. staring at the tube leading into the plane.

Guess it is. gareki said leaning against his crutches.

all of a sudden airi walked up.

gareki saw her in the corner of his eye. whoa, why are you here?

huh? yogi didn't tell you. I'm here to drive you back to the apartment, I'm on break right now from the restaurant.

That explains it, thanks. said gareki.

uh huh. she replied. gareki turned back to yogi. I'll remember to call you don't worry. gareki said.

thank you. yogi said kissing gareki on the lips before he turned and boarded the plain. gareki didn't care about the couple of stares from passer by peaple. It didn't matter if they saw them kiss in public, it didn't bother him one bit.

he turned to airi. let's go.

* * *

That all happened yesterday it was now monday. And as promised airi had come over in the morning before work and helped gareki get dressed and made breakfast for him, then she had to leave to go to the restaurant for her morning shift. gareki didn't do much but study and watch a little TV. Since he had been in a coma for a week the test was now today. he would have a two weeks to study if it weren't for the coma. once airi's morning shift was over she came by gareki's apartment again

to take both of them to college. once he got inside the college building it was like nothing had changed. He wasn't expecting it to either. he said good bye to airi who had a different college class in another hallway then he walked inside his technical class.

once he stepped inside he felt the feeling he hadn't felt in a while. Gareki clenched his teeth together. _Fucking annoying, someones staring at me again._ gareki thought. as he turned around finally knowing the direction of where the stare was coming from. Karoku was sitting in the top row starring down at him with a smirk on his face.

I should have known. gareki muttered glaring at him. Why hadn't I noticed he was in the same class as me. he thought climbing the stairs to his row in the middle all the while he could still feel the stare of the idiot.

 _Stupid bastard. He thinks he can win since he's hirato's assistant. I wont let him win I can't. I don't belong to him. He may have figured out a way to black mail me but I will stop what he's doing. some how._

I see that your thinking about our deal. karoku said.

gareki looked up and saw karoku sitting next to him. What the hell are you doing here. he said

I see that your still unhappy to see me. Just like you were unhappy to see your boyfriend leave.

Let me guess you looked up both of our files in hirato's office.

you are smart but no I didn't need to look threw his files to see what missions he had coming up, hirato was talking about it. said karoku. But I did look threw yours.

gareki glared at him. Why are you doing this anyway.

me? karoku laughed. I simply have a lust for you. I don't intend for yogi to take you away from me just becuase you two are boyfriends. I did tell you I'm persistent.

If you lay a finger on me I'll kick your ass. gareki said in a all to serious voice.

How can you, you have crutches and your bodies weak right now I doubt you'll put up much of a fight. I'll be making my visit to your apartment soon.

you've been watching me! gareki said angrily. What the fuck is wrong with you!

I haven't been watching you I read your file it has all sorts of info about you, about all the subordinate that work for the agency. I look forward to seeing what your home looks like.

your a freak! gareki said clenching his hands into fist. Hirato will be pissed at you once he knows you've been threw someones file without his permission!

karoku looked shocked for a second then his face went back to a smirk. If you tell him then I'll tell him about you and yogi. you don't want me to tell And I don't want you to tell.

I've had enough- gareki started but stopped when karoku asked. Did yogi make that hickey on your neck?

And what if he did. said gareki.

no reason just asking. I just thought once I get my hands on you, you won't be able to escape. I'll see you later. with that karoku went back up to the top row.

* * *

gareki was back at his apartment sitting in the living room watching TV. The test he had taken today in college went by quickly for him. He had studied pretty much every day to make sure he would get a good grade on it. the test reports would come in tomorrow. Now it was almost time for them to graduate in get there degree for witch ever class they passed.

So much had happened this month. Gareki couldn't believe that it was happening to him. Airi had dropped him off and made dinner for him. she had stayed and talked to him for a while until her night shift time came up then she had to leave saying that she would come back tomorrow morning. Her class in college was of being a professional cook.

When gareki had eaten what she had made for him. He complimented on how well she made the steak and vegetables. they were cooked to perfection. it was getting late and gareki was board out of his mind watching TV. he decided to call yogi but just when he was reaching for his phone he felt a hand grab his wrist.

he was about to yell in surprise but another hand clamped over his mouth. he could feel a body onto of his back. Didn't I say I would see you soon. said karoku in his ear.

mmm! gareki yelled but his voice was muffled by the hand over his mouth.

I bet your wondering how I got in here. Seems like you forgot to lock your door. said karoku roaming his hand over gareki's back.

 _Dammit. Airi must have forgotten to lock the door when she left._ thought gareki. he could feel karoku's hand getting closer to his butt. _I won't let you._ then he bit his hand as hard as he could.

karoku pulled back quickly. ugh. I see you like to play ruff huh.

You better not get any idea's gareki said rolling off the couch, which made karoku follow since he was still holding on to gareki. he ended up on top of gareki.

Well that's just great. I bet you thought you were-karoku was interrupted by gareki head butting him. Shut the hell up! gareki yelled getting to his feet quickly luckily he had taken pain killers so some of his strength was back but he didn't know if he can hold karoku back for long.

You still have some fight in you I see. said karoku getting to his feet and rubbing his head.

I want you to get the hell out! gareki said.

you think I would come this far for you and not get anything from it. said karoku running towards him fast. gareki moved out of the way just in time. So they've been training you to? asked gareki.

of course they have, they want to make sure that every one that works there knows how to protect themselves. karoku said walking towards gareki.

Didn't I say that I would kick your ass if you tried to lay a finger on me. said gareki standing his ground as karoku came face to face with him.

I did say that your body was weak and you couldn't fight back but it looks like your fighting back fine. Well at least I can tell hirato of you and yogi's secret if you try and disobey me. karoku said grabbing gareki's chin tightly.

let me give you some advise bad things happen to bad people, once hirato knows of your sneaking into the files without him knowing then he could erase your memories and fire you just like that you could even go to jail for doing something like that.

When will you tell him of this. I work by his side every day, there's no way you could tell him with me being there. I could reveal your secret at any time. karoku said.

 _We'll just have to see about that._ gareki thought. I won't let you touch me. gareki said shoving karoku hard that he fell to the floor with a thud. gareki quickly grabbed his shirt. Get out of my apartment now!

karoku stared up at gareki. he sighed fine. But tomorrow I'll come prepared. I can see that I can't win with you like this. karoku said running his hand over gareki's el-bow.

The hell-gareki stopped as karoku pressed down on a pressure point he slowly fell over falling unconscious. The last thing he saw was karoku smirking.


	16. secrets revealed a fight starts

what _he did was completely unexpected. Though I had a feeling he would do this. He has all of my info about where I live my phone number, where I work, what college I'm in, What type of friends I have, And now he knows about yogi. Being my boyfriend. He's black mailing me into doing something that I don't like at all. He already took it away, and now he wants more. luckily I found some news that might stop him but it could cause me and yogi to never see each other again. I don't want it to happen this way, trust me I don't but it's a risk. A risk that I have to take to save our_ _relationship._

 _I hate feeling like I'm forced to listen to him While dangling me on a hook. I'll tell hirato that me and yogi are dating today, this morning We can't hide it anymore it's best If I tell him rather then karoku. He might make up some sort of lie. after I tell him I'll tell him what karoku has done. And it's way more then just looking threw subordinate files without his permission._

Gareki was sitting on the white couch in his living room.

Arii sat across from him on the other white couch. I found you on the floor this morning. Did you fall? you slept on the floor also. she said. gareki had been quiet for a while. ever since airi had come into the apartment room she helped him immediately to sit down on the couch hopeing he wasn't hurt. She had asked him questions but he didn't answer it was like he was sleeping with his eyes open. Giving that same unfocused stare.

she didn't need to be at work for at least 2 hours. so she sat on the couch and waited for gareki to twitch, move do something. anything.

she sighed. gareki.

all of a sudden he moved. lifting his head up looking confused for a second then he said the name that airi hated. Karoku.

huh...Karoku? wait was he here? she said getting to her feet.

yeah he was. gareki said snapping all the way out of his daze. He didn't do anything. He tried but I didn't let him.

What happened? she asked.

That I'll explain later but for now I need a faver.

what is it? she asked.

you don't need to be in work for another couple of hours right. he said

right. airi said. I need you to drive me to the agency. gareki said

Uh. but. she started

no buts. I just need you to take me. gareki said grabbing his car keys and two pain killer pills for a little more strength.

Alright. I guess I'll just ask questions later. airi said opening the apartment door. then they both headed out. gareki made sure to lock the door. they walked into the elevator down to the parkway. So what's this about. airi asked. I need to expose karoku for what he's replied. What has he done. airi asked.

He went threw the files without hirato's permission. Gareki said I have a feeling about him. I thought about it for a long time that's why I was in a daze like that. gareki said. they both made it to the parkway then got into the Mercedes. airi started up the car pressing her foot on the gas pedal she backed out of the parking lot.

So karoku snuck into hirato's files of all the subordinates in the base and only looked up your it's kind of suspicious if you ask me. airi said.

suspicious how? gareki asked.

well you did say that karoku worked for hirato right. How did he find out about the base the only peaple that go inside the library are subordinates who work for hirato. He wasn't apart of the agency when he went inside. Besides even if he found the door how did he get inside you have to be a member and scan your eye over the pass lock. sge said

Gareki stared at her a little shocked by her assumption. your makeing it sound like the guy only wanted to get into the base to find out about me. gareki said. that weird feeling he felt when he was going to save airi from her boyfriend came back. A bad feeling. (sigh). airi can you drive faster. gareki said.

yeah. she said stepping on the gas pedal a little further. He might have just wanted to have sex with you again but something seems a little off about him. she said turning a corner.

yeah it does. he said. once they were parked into the library's parking lot they both got out. It would probably be best if you stayed in the car. gareki said.

no way. I'm going with you. airi said walking a little ahead of him. alright then. gareki said following they both stepped inside. it was some what dark. That's odd. gareki muttered.

gareki and airi walked all the way in the back of the library. stepping up to the door gareki leaned down and opened his eye wide. the green scanner scanned his eye. after a minute it opened.

they both walked inside. wow this place is a lot more white then I remember. airi said referring to the walls. yeah it's like that. gareki said.

You know your way around this place, even though you haven't been here for a bit? asked airi.

It's a little foggy but I can remember some how. gareki said turning a corner. once they turned the corner they both saw a varuga eating some one it was in the middle of the hallway a couple of feet ahead of them. they both stopped in there tracks in shock.

ALERT,ALERT VARUGA"S ARE LOOSE. said a robotic women voice on the intercom. the message kept repeating, red lets started to flash on the sealing.

The varuga all of a sudden turned to gareki and airi. huh shit! run! gareki yelled grabbing her wrist.

Airi screamed as the varuga ran after them in a fast speed.

 _DAMMIT. we weren't prepared for this. We don't stand a chance if we don't have suits and a machine gun. ugh we have to get to the supply_ room!

the varuga who was gaining speed behind them let out a loud screech.

WWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!

that made airi scream even more. gareki held her wrist tightly. keep running no matter what! the varuga then jumped in front of them and threw it's claws right at gareki's face. he moved his head to the side.

ugh! gareki groaned as he got scratched a little on the cheek blood oozed out of the three cut marks. the varuga advanced towards them getting ready to bite there heads off.

I don't think so! came a voice. all of a sudden nai jumped above the varuga's head and brought down a black and red sword slicing the varuga in half. blood got on airi and gareki as they watched.

nai landed in a crouch in front of them both. What the hell are you two doing here, especially without suits and a weapon! nai yelled.

What I want to know is what are you doing here! weren't you supposed to be in new york on a mission! gareki yelled back. And watch your mouth kid!

it turned out to be a trap! nai said. And how many times do I have to say it. I'm much older then you think! he said pointing the sword in front of gareki face. Now come with me and get suited up or else you two are going to die!

gareki and airi nodded. then all three of them ran down the long hallway.

so what caused this! airi asked.

And didn't you guys say that varuga's died only with machine guns. gareki said turning another corner following them both.

One question at a time! nai yelled. the thing that caused this is we have an intruder in this building already so many people died from the unsuspected attack of varuga coming out of there prison chamber's in the basement. said nai.

And yes gareki we said that varuga only die from machine guns but these varuga's have changed some how, it's like there being possessed into turning stronger and bigger. since there changing so quickly we needed something that would kill them instantly. we tried sticking with the machine guns but they didn't work against them anymore. so now we have different weapons. nai explained lifting up his black and red sword. we even had to change suits.

gareki noticed the suit nai was wearing. the skin tight suit was all black except for one red stripe going up both the arms stopping at the neck. strips also were heading down on both of the sides of the suit ending at black boots. the front and back had a large V connected to the shoulders. the el-bows and knees had black protection pads attached to it. gareki had to admit the suit looked cool.

As gareki ran pass a white wall he could here a varuga somewhere but he couldn't see it. where was it- just as he asked the question a huge varuga smashed threw the white wall he was passing. time went in slow motion as gareki's eyes met the dark one's of the varuga. it was like stareing into a dark pit. he stared in horror at it before he turned his head back around and ran as fast as he could.

The varuga let out a loud screech as it followed him.

the varuga's form now was of a huge dark figure and sharp teeth. it's tongue was long and pointy hanging out of it's mouth. it's hands were huge also with dark sharp nails.

we have a problem! gareki yelled over the loud screech of the varuga. Nai looked back at the varuga. We can't go in the supply room with it following us! he said stopping in his tracks holding his sword out getting ready to fight the monster. he was getting ready to leap into the air when tsukuomo jumped out of no where. In here hands were two red orbs glowing.

take this! she yelled then threw them both at the monster. she landed on her feet. the varuga didn't die yet it turned to tsukom and raised it's hand getting ready to cut her into shred with it's long sharp nails but nai jumped in just in time to block it with his sword. you two get to the supply room now! nai yelled.

But- airi protested but gareki grabbed her wrist. lets go they can handle it. they both started running again. they finally made it to the supply room. gareki put his hand on the pass lock letting it scan his hand. then it opened. they both ran inside, the door closed behind them.

airi was breathing hard in shock. How is this possible! is this what you work for! I never would have thought creatures like that were real! she yelled in complete shock.

No..I don't deal with this stuff while I work here. trust me when I first got here I didn't believe that those creatures were real either. gareki said grabbing two circular cases. red streaks were glowing off of them. _these must be the suits nai and tsukuomo were wearing._ gareki thought.

here put this to your chest and press the button in the middle. gareki said handing her the case. she did as told and soon her body was covered in the black suit with red strips on it. gareki did the same and his body was covered with the skin tight suit.

This is surprisingly comfortably. airi said looking at herself. I feel like I'm going on some kind of cosplay alien mission. she said.

well this mission is real, and your going to need to protect yourself or you'll die. have you ever used any kind of weapon before? gareki said looking at the wall full of red and black weapons.

I've used a bow and arrow before, but that's it. she replied looking at the wall also. uh like this she picked up a red and black bow, then she shrugged on a black holder that held the arrows. This is perfect.

good. gareki said attaching a belt around his waist to hold two black and red pistols. lets get out of here and help nai and tsukuomo.

Hold on we have to fight those things! have you fought one before? and not to mention there huge. airi said grabbing his arm.

no I haven't fought one before and yeah I know how big they are but I can't let them die. gareki said.

I understand airi said letting go of his arm. I'll be brave then. she said getting her bow and arrow ready.

okay stick close by me. he said opening the door. Just to let you know we can fly with the suits on. gareki said running down the hall where nai and tsukuom were fighting. both of there boots making a clacking noise as they ran

okay she said lifting her body up and flying forward.

I guess you already know how to fly. gareki said lifting his own body up holding the two pistols in his hands. they were both closing in on the varuga. gareki stopped in flight he aimed both of the guns at the varuga and pressed the trigger. coming out of it was red orbs that glowed just like tsukuom's. once he shot the varuga it caused a lot of damage to the monster making a large hole in it's stomach blood went every where.

That's disgusting. airi said aiming her arrow at the varuga's head. once she did that the arrow automatically lit fire creating a fire arrow, she launched it into the varuga's head killing it instantly. perfect shot. she said landing on her feet.

you can say that again. gareki said landing also. tsukuom and nai ran over to them. thank you said tsukuomo.

welcome. airi said. is anyone else here? gareki asked.

yes. yogi, kiichi,jiki,eva, and hirato are looking for the intruder. while yogi jiki, and kiichi are fighting off varuga. nai said. we all hurried back here from new york after we realized it was a trap. the varuga's there were trying to capture us and bring us to kafka, we heard that one of there member's were here trying to get info out of one of the subordinates. nai explained.

gareki's eyes widened. No way. so karoku was in on this. once I see him I gonna kill him! gareki said angrily. I knew he was suspicious when gareki told me karoku was looking threw his files. what I want to know is why would he do it. airi said.

he want's to kill gareki since he's a hacker, he could easily find there base and there location in no time. They don't want us to find them so they kill gareki. said tsukuomo. but who is karoku?

you don't know him, I thought since you guys are the subordinates of hirato you would have been and saw him by now. said gareki. I guess that explains why yogi didn't mention karoku being in the base and working as hirato's assistant. gareki muttered.

there was a scream down the hall sounding like a girls. the four of them flew to the area to see kiichi trying to fight a varuga back with her red and black scythe. the varuga almost bit her but a man with blonde hair jumped on top of the varuga's head with two black and red machete's and stabbed the varuga in the eyes. it screeched loudly throwing it's head back, yogi lost his footing and fell back luckily he was holding the two machete handles.

he was just hanging there. yogi! gareki yelled flying forward he dodged a swipe from the varuga and shot it's arm off. the monster screeched loudly.

shut the hell up! airi yelled launching two fire arrows into the varuga's mouth. the varuga was throwing it's head from side to side. yogi flew up wards pulling both of his machete's out of the varuga's eye's to get away from it. kiichi and nai flew up lifting there sword and scythe above there heads and threw it down slicing threw the varuga.

The varuga lay dead on the floor slowly disappearing into black dust. yogi. gareki flew over hugging him. Thought you were going to die there for a minute. gareki said relieved.

yogi hugged him back. I won't die without a fight, just know that.

Um sorry to break you two _love birds_ up but we have people to save here, if these varuga's find there way out of this base then the entire city will be in ruins. kiichi said.

alright. they both said. letting go of each other.

we need to find jiki. nai said flicking his blade making blood splatter on the floor.

Do you think you can hear his location. said tsukuomo.

hearing? gareki muttered.

Nai can hear almost anything. explained yogi.

nai closed his eyes and concentrated. hmm yeah...I can hear him he's running from two varuga we need to hurry. this way. nai said quickly flying to the area.

here we go again. said airi flying after him. gareki, yogi, tsukuom, and kiichi followed.

as they fly down the long hallway the red lights were still flashing. and for sure up ahead they could see jiki had his legs being held by a varuga it was getting redy to eat him.

Gareki sighed. I can't believe I'm doing this. with that he flew forward quickly pulling out his gun and shot the varuga's arm off, forcing it to let go of jiki. jiki fell to the floor with a thud. he stared up at gareki and gave him a nod of appreciation. gareki returned the nod and turned back to the varuga.

he ducked as the varuga tried to take a large bite out of his head. I've got your back! airi said flying over it and launched a fire arrow at it's head. the varuga screeched in pain. gareki looked up at her for a split second and saw another varuga behind her. Airi behind you.

huh! she turned around and stared in shock, she didn't have anytime to move out of the way the varuga was going to cut her into shreds, all of a sudden yogi cut threw it's head makeing it stop.

airi quickly got her arrow ready and took a shot at it's head. The varuga blew up from the inside making blood splatter every where. tsukuom threw red orbs at the varuga that was holding jiki makeing it die instantly.

That was close. thanks guys. airi said.

gareki whipped blood from his chin. yeah just try to be more careful. he said.

ok. she said.

Nai all of a sudden heard something. oh no. he said.

your hearing something aren't you. said tsukuomo. tell us what it is nai.

The indruder has hirato and eva in the captured in the break room. he's trying to blow this place up.

WHAT! they all yelled shocked. We have to go **Now**! I can disarm it. gareki said in a serious voice. jiki got to his feet I know where the break room is follow me! then they all ran in the direction he was takeing them in.

So this karoku guy wants to kill all of us while we'er still in the building. kiichi said.

yes since we killed mostly all the varuga. the varuga was suppose to kill us but that didn't work as planned so now he's going to blow this place up. exsplained jiki turning a corner.

why is there always a self distuct built in these kinds of place. airi asked.

it's for emergencies. said yogi.

kind of a stupid emergency plan. gareki muttered under his breath.

jiki stopped in front of a large door that looked like a garage door but bigger. he typed in a key pass then the door opened. evry one hold your weapons for the ready. jiki said bringing out his red and black whip.

gareki brought out his black and red pistols.

yogi held up his black and red machetes

airi held up her black and red bow and arrow.

nai postioned his red and black sword.

tsukuom focused her hands to be covered in a red glowing orb.

kiichi brought up her black and red scythe.

The huge door opened all the way appearing in it were five varuga all ready for a fight. looking up hirato and eva were tied up back to back. well this is kind of embarrassing. hirato said with a amused look.

How can you still smile like that when theres a bomb. said kiichi. let's go she said to the other's

all seven of them charged at the five varuga. gareki slide on his knees and leaned back as a varuga tried to slice his head off. _I need to get to the bomb._ Gareki thought shooting a varuga's head off.

he flipped over a varuga hand, turned around and quickly shot it off it's body. yogi jumped up and cut a varuga's back. it screeched loudly turning around to swipe at him he ducked out of the way. airi flew by his side and launched a fire arrow into it's head. the varuga didn't die but instead it grabbed for her, yogi saw this and pushed her out of the way. the varuga grabbed him instead.

yogi! airi said turning towards him.

look out! he said but airi had gotten grabbed by the same varuga he had. the varuga wasn't eating them which was a surprise. they tried to use there weapon to get out but the couldn't.

jiki attacked a differant varuga rapping his whip around it's arm he pressed a button on his handle and electrocuted the varuga until it wasn't moving. jiki! kiichi yelled. he looked over in her direction she had gotten grabed by a varuga she wasn't able to use her weapon. A little help! she said.

right. he said jumping into the air he dodged a hit from the varuga, raising his whip back he was planning on grabbing the varuga's wrist that was holding kiichi and break it off but the varuga's other hand came back from behind and grabbed him.

he tried to get out of it's grip but it was strong. well that's just great. he looked over to nai and tsukuom but they had there hands full with the last varuga.

tskumo flew up and aimed her hand at the varuga forming a red orb but the varuga swiped at her makeing her loose her balance she fell until the varuga grabbed her. let go! she yelled. but of course the varuga didn't listen.

nai jumped up aiming at it's heart. he manged to move out of the way at the up comeing hand of the varuga. he jumped off the varuga's wrist and plungded his sword into the varuga's heart. Now I've got you. nai said but then he felt the varuga grip around his body. he was trapped in it's hand. why aren't they eating us he asked.

I don't know. said tsukuomo looking down. look gareki's almost to the self distruct. nai looked down at where gareki was.

gareki didn't know what was happening behind him as he put all of his focus into disarming the bomb. good I made it he said looking at the screen only 10 minutes left. he started typeing at a fast speed, his eyes darting over the key panel in a fast speed also.

 _click..._

gareki turned around with his gun in his hand in seconds. he may have put his focus into disarming the bomb but no way did he let his guard down. karoku held a sword up to gareki's face.

I had a feeling you were behind this. gareki said glareing at him.

I'm sorry that you had to see me this way. karoku said with a grin on his face. at last I get to kill you. I'm glad I had my fun with you first.

gareki snapped. pressing the trigger he blew karoku away. karoku flew a few feet away but flipped onto his feet. he cracked his neck. My, my. that's one hell of a gun you got there. you even know how to use it.

I guess I'm just one hell of a guy. gareki said running forward shooting karoku.

indeed you are. karoku said. blocking every red orb gareki shot at him with his sword. he threw them to the side like they were nothing. Show me what a guy like you can do! he said jumping up. he pulled his leg up and brought it down on gareki.

gareki blocked it with his arms. he pushed his arms apart making karoku fly back, he then took the chance to shoot him. this time two red orbs flew to his chest throwing him against a wall. gareki looked at the timer of the bomb. 8 minutes. just as he turned back to the fight karoku kicked him in the chin.

ugh! gareki grunted as he fell to the floor with a thud. he looked up and karoku had his sword pointing at his heart. It's been nice knowing you gareki, and I enjoyed our little game of sex- a black and red blade was sticking threw karoku's chest. A machete blade. gareki's eye's widened.

blood dripped out of karoku's mouth. looks like...your boyfriend...did save you. he smiled. son of a bitch-gareki grabbed karoku's sword and stabbed him in the head. you bastard don't call my boyfriend a bitch!

karoku stared wide eyed at him then the life was taken out of his eyes as he died. the varuga's that were holding. nai, tsukuom,jiki, kiichi, and airi died as well disappearing into black dust. they all floated down to there feet.

gareki quickly got to his feet and looked at the timer of the bomb. 5 minutes. _Focus._ gareki thought breathing in and out then he typed on a fast speed all over again.

yogi stood there in shock at how fast gareki could type.

Gareki's eyes darted to one leter to another he looked at the huge computer screen. and clicked a button. **BOMB HAS BEEN DISARMED.** said a robotic female voice.

yes! they all said in excitment. glade that they had saved the base some what. gareki and yogi hugged each other hard glade that they wouldn't die that day.

thank you for saveing me. gareki said pulling back.

If I wouldn't have saved you you waouldn't have saved me. yogi said referring to the bomb.

hmph. your right. gareki said laughing a little.

um hello you kids for got something. and don't forget to untie doctor akari to. eva yelled down at them.

oh the doc is up there two? jiki asked flying up.

of course I am! now get us down from here. akari said in a annoyed voice.

Even after we saved you, you still have that attitude. said kiichi untieing him tsukuom helped untie eva and hirato.

gareki looked up at them. so what are we going to do about the base, If I can remember this whole place is covered in blood. gareki said.

well a varuga's body disappear and so does it's blood so we don't have much to clean up ecspt repair the walls where the varuga smashed threw. yogi explained.

gareki looked at him. yogi I haven't been complety honest with you. karoku's dead but before he died he was black mailing me into having sex with him. he tried to have sex with me again but I didn't let him. he knew where I lived and said that he worked as an assistant of hirato. he was going to tell our secret to him if I didn't cooperate. I didn't tell you because I new you would be mad at him for trying to have sex with me again. knowing you, you'd barge into hirato's office and tell karoku to back off, that's not a bad thing but if you would have done that then karoku would have told our secret to hirato. there's no dating allowed in this place. hirato would have erased my memories of ever knowing about this place and you.

I didn't want to tell you at the time because I wouldn't be able to see you again ever. I didn't want that to happen. But now that karoku's dead I think we should tell hirato our selves. it's better then letting someone else tell rather then us. I know It's risky and that I might not see you again but it's good to try at least. gareki said looking down. finally getting the courage to look at yogi's face.

once he looked up he saw anger. then he quickly looked back down. I understand why your mad. I

kept this from you because I thought you would do something bad without knowing the truth. I'm sorry but-gareki stopped as yogi grabbed his chin. yogi's face was serious. I don't care if you get your memories erased of me because even if you do I'll force you to remember me all the good times that we had and the first experiences, I'll make you remember it all. yogi said in a serious voice.

instead of telling him that we'er dating we'll show him. yogi said kissing gareki in front of **every** one.

* * *

please review. thanks


	17. The plan

warning lemon.

* * *

Hirato stared at gareki and yogi in disbelief. _In stead of telling him that we'er dating, we'll show him._ yogi then kissed gareki in front of every one. Hirato was the only one in shock. every one else knew that the two were dating and had already seen them kiss.

gareki and yogi then pulled away from each other then stared at hirato. both of there faces were serious, They weren't going to leave each others side just because of some stupid rule. Hirato, we need to talk. said yogi.

Hirato's lips for once didn't have an amused smile on them, there was only a thin line. what is the meaning of this. hirato asked still a bit shocked.

we'er gay. said yogi. Me and gareki have been gay for each other ever since he first stepped foot into this agency. we hid it from you this whole time, afraid that you would erase his memories for disobeying your rule. The rule, that we are not allowed to have relationships in this base. I'm sorry hirato but me and gareki disagree with that rule. it's ridiculous! yogi said.

nai and the others were silent waiting to see what hirato would say.

I'm sorry to yogi, but what you have done is against the rule that I gave to all of you as soon as you joined this agency. you all signed a contract saying that you would listen to rules and protect humanity with your own life. you all agreed to this. And yogi you have broken that contract by disobeying a rule, a simple rule. Hirato turned to nai and the other's. I order you all to hold yogi back and gareki there memories of this place won't exist in there heads any longer.

nai, tsukuom,jiki,kiichi, and eva were shocked at hirato's words.

yogi and gareki tensed up preparing to fly as fast as they could to get away from the subordinates.

hirato crossed his arms seeing that the subordinates weren't listening to him. I gave you all an order. do as your told. he said in a demanding tone. they all just looked at each other. fine I guess I'll do it myself. hirato said lifting up his cane it started to glow a red color. All your memories of each other and here will vanish.

NO! all of a sudden nai and tsukuomo jumped in front of gareki and yogi with both there arms held out. Stop it hirato! tsukuomo yelled.

hirato still held up the cane the red light getting brighter. Move out of the way. he said.

I won't listen! gareki and yogi belong here! nai yelled.

how adorable still settling your bonds. hirato said bitterly. he then turned to jiki, kiichi, and eva. unless you three want to be fired like yogi I would attack nai and tsukuomo and erase yogi and gareki's memories- SHUT UP! kiichi yelled. What's wrong with you! gareki is our main priority he's important to this agency we need him! and yogi is important to, without him we wouldn't be able to fight. he trained us well and you know that. she said. standing by tsukuom and nai holding her arms out.

yogi and gareki have shown how much they put into this job. protecting people and us. You may not know this hirato but gareki and yogi share a bond with each other that's strong and unbreakable. when gareki got caught in the fire yogi stayed by his side trying to pull him out, even if gareki wasn't moving anymore he kept trying. you can't split these two apart by taking away there memories of each other. eva said standing in front of gareki and yogi putting her hands on her hips.

the light on hirato's cane was getting brighter. hirato turned to jiki what about you? he asked.

I may have hated gareki before, but I sure as hell don't now. thinking back earlier he saved me even though I treated him like dirt...like he did something wrong. But he saved me anyway I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. jiki said walking towards eva's side he stopped once he reached all of them, he then turned to hirato. I really thought you were better then this.

hirato stared over them all looking them strait in the eye's. all of there eye's showed disappointment, hurt, determination, and loyalty. the cane's red light finally dimmed down till it wasn't glowing at all. Very well. I will not take away there memories. I see what the two of these boys mean to you all. I am sorry I did not notice sooner, forgive me, all of you. hirato said.

they all lowered there arms. we forgive you since you spared there minds. tsukuomo said.

good. hirato said he then looked to karoku's dead body on the floor. they all turned to look at the body.

a thought popped into gareki's head. If he worked for kafka we shouldn't have killed him but asked him questions of where there hide out was. he said.

There's no way he would have told us. he would have died either way. kiichi said. she then turned back to hirato. Sir what should we do the mission to new york turned out to be a trap. the varuga there were trying to capture us instead of kill us. One of them told us that they were trying to kill gareki since he's a computer hacker who could easily find out where there hiding. they were trying to get us out of the way so they could get to him. that's why karoku was here looking at his files secretly trying to kill him without us knowing. she said.

For now we have to repair and look for clues that karoku might have left behind. check in his house. his house should have some type of clue. hirato said. turning to gareki. Gareki I want you to track down his house and lead the others to it.

gareki din't need to track down anything. He had already been there once.

* * *

Two days had passed since the intruder was killed. karoku turned out to be a member of kafka.

gareki lay in bed his arms crossed behind his head starring up at the sealing. Today was now Friday morning. Gareki remembered the times when karoku and him used to be together when they were younger. But know that he knew his true colors it felt wired to say that they used to be boyfriends. _How did he become a person that works for evil? when did he decide to work for evil?_ gareki thought. why am I thinking about it. he's dead, he won't bother me any more. Do I feel guilty for killing him? No I don't.

He helped kafka who turned innocent people into something bad. Something that can't be forgiven.

he sat up in bed and looked out the large window that gave a view of the city below. I graduated college yesterday I got my degree in a technology filed. airi graduated also she has her degree of becoming a cook. I'm happy for her. after the whole incident of fighting varuga inside the base she went back to work luckily she didn't get fired for being way late.

It surprised me when she could fight like that. she even had the whole flying thing perfectly done.

As it turns out my body is back to normal at it's regular strength, I'm glad I don't need crutches anymore or those pills. gareki thought.

you've been starring at the window for a long time. said yogi coming into the room with two mugs of coffee.

I was just thinking. gareki said turning to him.

about all that's happened. yogi said handing him the coffee cup.

yeah. gareki said drinking some of it. the warm liquid warming up his insides. Has hirato called you yet or any of the others for that matter. It had been two days since they hadn't been called for the agency. then again they were still repairing the walls and some of the computers. so it didn't surprise them much that a call hadn't gone threw.

No not yet. yogi said. drinking coffee.

hm weird. gareki said getting out of bed. They still might be looking for clues in karoku's house. either way I don't want to stay here and wait for them to call.

what are you planning. said yogi.

I'm bored so I'm going out to- his agent phone started to ring. spreading his fingers wide the phone apeared. grabbing it he pressed the red button to answer. whats happening. he spoke into the phone.

hirato want you and yogi to come to the base to discuss about kafka. said jiki.

alright we'er on our way. gareki hung up. putting his hand into a fist the phone disappeared. As it turns out we need to go to the agency. gareki said to yogi.

alright then. yogi said.

grabbing there equipment they both headed out the apartment door.

once they were in the car gareki backed up out of the parking space then drove forward driving out of the parkway. It's feels a lot better now that I can finally drive my own car. he said referring to the times when he wore crutches and didn't have enough strength to do much.

good for you. yogi said. so what are we going to the agency for?

Jiki had said that hirato want to discuss about kafka. it's probably a plan to figure out there location. gareki explained.

I hope so. I'm tired of always not knowing where there hiding. then again they don't know where our base is. yogi said.

let's hope they never find out. gareki said turning a corner. I'm sure they want to get rid of us as much as we want to get rid of them.

yeah, karoku better not have given them our location. yogi said in a serious tone. I'm glade he's gone.

gone for good. gareki said it wasn't a question but a statement. once he parked the black Mercedes into the libraries parking, they both got out and headed towards the door. once inside they walked towards the back where the two medal doors with a pass lock were waiting.

This place doesn't have a bad feel to it anymore. gareki muttered stopping in front of the door as yogi leaned down and let the scanner scan his purple mixed with blue and yellow. the doors opened after a minute.

they both stepped inside. once they stepped inside they put on there red and black skin tight suits. So we can still where this kind? gareki asked.

yes. since kafka changed the varuga's forms and there a lot stronger now, then yes we have to where this type of suit. yogi said walking down the long hall way.

looking around gareki could see that the walls where the varuga had smashed threw were repaired like nothing had ever happened to it. they both turned a corner which led to the computer room where gareki worked.

It's so quiet. yogi said. there probably in hirato's office waiting for us. turning into another hallway leading into hirato's office yogi knocked and heard a come in. they both went inside.

you called for us. gareki said. standing in front of his desk. looking around gareki saw that every one else was in the room also.

Yes I have. I apologize for calling you two on such short notice, it took time to repair everything and clear up enough clues from karoku's house. hirato explained.

it all right gareki said. what all did you find?

I'm glad you asked it seems that karoku wasn't smart enough to hide all of his tracks leading to kafka. As it turns out he's been video chatting with kafka under our noses. Thanks to this we can figure out where there hide out is from the location the video was coming from. Just a few days ago like kiichi explained they had gone to new york on a mission to kill any varuga that was there. The varuga instead of killing them were told to capture and bring them to the kafka hide out. Telling by this I would say there hide out is in new york. But the problem is we don't know where in new york.

This is where you and jiki come in. since you two are good at hacking and locating then I ask you both to track down the kafka base by where this video was sent to. explained hirato putting two copies of the video tape on his desk in front of both of them. Luckily for us the varuga didn't smash the two computers that are used for this exact purpose. said hirato. you two will be taking the two laptops so you can find out there location in new york.

The last thing I want to discuss is that we are all going to New York tomorrow morning so if I were you I would start packing.

yes sir. they all said. then they all walked out. gareki headed strait towards his desk to unplug the computer yogi followed. I guess we'er both going to new york then. he said.

It's been a while since I last left the city. gareki said pulling a plug.

really, when was this. yogi said

Back when I lived with my parents at 15. gareki explained pulling another plug. putting the laptop in a black work bag and the headset microphone in with it they were both on there way back outside. until gareki saw jiki doing the same with his computer.

gareki stared at him for a minute then walked towards him. jiki?

jiki looked up with a questioned look. what is it? he said

I didn't get to thank you for what you and the others did for sticking up for me and yogi. You all would have gotten in serious trouble with hirato for what you did for us but you guys still tried to defend us. For what it's worth, thanks. gareki said.

jiki gaped a little. well sure, any time, beside you saved me from being killed by a varuga. I should be the one thanking you. you saved me even though I treated you badly at first.

All is forgiven now. gareki said smirking. from now on taking down kafka is our main priority. gareki then turned around and motioned to yogi saying lets go. once they got outside they both noticed it was alot more colder then usual.

wow I guess the weather this month is kicking in fast. said yogi.

gareki hadn't been paying attention to the calendar in a while. uh what month is it? he asked.

It's a few days into December. said yogi standing by the passenger door.

are you serious! gareki said shocked.

how else do you explain the weather. said yogi getting into the car.

that's so...weird. gareki said getting into the driver seat.

* * *

later that night gareki looked at the video tape that hirato had given him and jiki.

looking on the back he could tell that this was the one karoku had and not the other copy. it had some kind of area code on it.

 _karoku wasn't smart to hide all of his track from the agency. once we get to new york I can get more info on this._

your doing it again. said yogi. he was packing his suit case for the second time going to new york.

Doing what? gareki said putting the video disk away. making that face when your eye brows pull together it makes you look angry. I guess you do that when your deep in thought. he said.

is it a problem? gareki said.

no. But it will be a problem if your face freezes like that. yogi said smiling.

ha funny. gareki said lying back down on the bed and closed his eyes. _I finished my packing earlier, but now I have nothing to do._ after a moment he heard yogi zip his suit case. It was quiet for a moment. _What's he doing?_ gareki thought opening his eyes he saw yogi on top of him.

whoa! gareki said.

yogi laughed. you let down your guard so easily around me. he said.

what am I supposed to do, be worried that my boyfriend would do something bad to me. gareki said smiling.

no but something like this. yogi said softly. licking gareki's lip he kissed him.

yogi-gareki stopped as yogi entered his tongue inside his mouth. both of there tongues fighting for dominance. yogi trailed his hand under gareki's shirt touching his nipple.

yogi pulled away from the kiss to see gareki's face. His mouth was gaping a little his cheeks were red and one of his eye's were closed. he was trying to hold back. gareki you don't have to hold back, after all you look like your enjoying this. yogi said rubbing his hand over gareki crotch.

hm you get excited really fast. yogi said.

I'm not excited. gareki lied. his face getting redder.

I'll admit you look really cute trying to lie to me like that, but it's obvious that your enjoying yourself. you can't hide this boner. yogi said running his hand over it again, this time adding a little pressure. gareki let out a moan. but then he quickly covered his mouth.

well now your being honest. yogi whispered in his ear. licking it. he continued to message gareki threw his pants and shirt. making him a moaning and whimpering mess.

 _I can't take it anymore._ gareki thought. yogi could tell by his face that he wanted more. he unzipped gareki's pants and turned his body side ways.

gareki was wondering what was he doing until he felt yogi's erection on his back. he then felt yogi's hand go into his underwear and started to go up and down.

AH!...Ah. gareki moaned. feeling the shock of pleasure go threw him. he could feel yogi touching his nipples. This went on for a moment until yogi entered his erection into gareki.

gareki was used to the feeling of being penetrated. Yogi knew this and started to go back and forth inside of him.

faster..ah. gareki said feeling yogi hit his sensitive spot deep inside of him.

yogi went faster then he ever did before hitting that same spot that made gareki feel good.

MM..AH...yogi! gareki moaned. he couldn't hold it in any more it felt to good.

yogi bit his neck. gareki clenched the bed sheets at the fleeting pain and out of pure pleasure. he could feel the numbing feeling of his orgasm coming.

gareki ...I don't think I..can hold it...in any longer. said yogi feeling the same numbing feeling as he thrusted back and forth into gareki.

Cum..nn..w-with me..uh. gareki moaned. feeling his orgasm rising.

ok...yogi said feeling it to. after he said that he could feel himself cum inside gareki. Uhhh. he moaned.

gareki felt yogi cum inside of him and that was enough to make his orgasm start. he clenched the sheets tighter at the numbing feeling of his orgasm it felt so good.

when there orgasms were over there muscles relaxed. gareki stopped clenching the bed sheets. they were both breathing hard.

Did we...just...do that. gareki said breathing.

yeah...we said that's our..second time.

hm. gareki muttered. closing his eyes. he was almost asleep after a moment of silence before his mind went blank he heard yogi say. I love you.

* * *

please review thank you. Happy fourth of July!


	18. I believe you

**A/N Goth in black here. Sorry that I haven't been righting for a few days. I've been busy writing other stories and coming up with Ideas for the next couple of chapters for this story. I really hope you like this story and review about your thoughts. It really helps me get inspired to write more stories and chapters for this. Any way I hope you enjoy and this chapter might be smaller then the other's. But enjoy anyway. Thanks for reading this note.**

* * *

Gareki awoke cracking his eye's open. His vision was blurry for a moment and then he saw the brightness of the sun. He groaned a little as it was to bright. Reaching over to his night stand he picked up his phone to see what time it was.

7:00 am. He muttered. Putting it back down. He picked himself up off the bed letting the covers fall from his naked body. Memories of last night came to mind as he turned and stared at yogi.

Gareki shook his head and smirked heading towards the bathroom. Brushing his teeth after that he turned on the shower. Letting the cold water fall onto his face and body before it turned warm.

 _we finally have a clue that might lead us to kafka. I have to figure out where there location is and hack into there system._ Gareki thought scrubbing soap onto his arms. _But that might be easier said then done. The disk that hirato gave me only has an area code that leads to where the video was sent from. even if we follow it. It could lead us into some kind of trap. I'm sure kafka new that we would find the disk soon so there going to try and lead us off track. I'll be able to look into it once we get to new york. Maybe I can find the real area code._

after gareki showered he turned off the water and rapped his waist with a towel. Heading out of the bathroom he found that yogi was awake standing by the window brushing his teeth. He had underwear on. he looked at gareki as he came in and did a motion that said good morning.

Morning .gareki said dropping the towel around his waist and opened a drawer picking a pair of boxers and putting them on.

Yogi stared at him in surprise. looking down.

Gareki looked up. What. You've seen my penis three times before this isn't any different.

Yogi shrugged and mumbled some thing gareki didn't understand and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower and to rinse out his mouth of tooth paste. Gareki continued to get dressed in a White tee shirt, Black jean jacket over it, Black ripped skinny jeans. and black boots.

Once he was done tying one of his boots there was a knock on the door.

 _Who could that be?_ gareki thought standing up strait and walked out of the bedroom towards the apartment door. Once he opened it he saw airi.

Hey. Are you guys free? I'm off work today. she said coming inside.

I almost forgot to tell you. Gareki said closeing the door. Me and and yogi have to leave with the agecny to go to new york on a mission. He sat down on the couch.

Airi whipped her head around fast. Her dark brunette hair flying across her face before it went back to it's right full place like it had never happened. What! She said in shock.

It came on short notice. we found out yesterday morning and then we spent some of the afternoon packing. said gareki.

Well...you could have called me at 7:00. she said with concern in her voice.

Gareki made a look after remembering what him and yogi were doing at the time.

Airi stared at his face for a moment. Before she understood. She blushed a red color. Wait you guys were having sex!-

No! gareki lied. The last thing he needed was for airi to get all excited about them doing it for the first time. It wasn't there first time It was there second, but this would be the first she had ever heard about it.

Em hm...She mumbled not believing him. Come on you can tell me. Was it good? she asked like she was talking to another girl friend of her's.

Gareki sighed. I'm telling you we didn't have sex. He lied.

Ok, ok. airi said raising her hands. But in case you two decide to do it make sure you don't moan to loudly. she laughed.

Gareki blushed. Airi- he was cut off by yogi entering the room saying. What's going on?

Oh nothing just having a conversation about if you two had sex yet? she said whipping away a tear from laughing so hard.

Gareki glared at yogi silently telling him not to talk about last night. But of course yogi didn't see. Yeah we had sex last night. yogi said not seeing the problem in telling one of gareki's closest friends.

Gareki face palmed in embarrassment. as airi laughed. I knew it. she said.

He was a moaning mess, I have that affect on him. said yogi looking at gareki's face and noticed how red his cheeks were. Wait...Was I not suppose to tell her. Yogi asked confused.

Gareki crossed his arms and tried desperately to get rid of the blush on his face. No... you weren't suppose to. Gareki said his eyebrow twitching.

Yogi laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Sorry.

Airi stopped laughing. Ok moving on. I heard that you two are going on a mission in new york. she said to yogi who sat down on the couch beside gareki.

Yeah we are. We were able to find at least one clue from kaoku's house after he died. It turned out to be a video diary of karoku communicating with kafka. The disk that he was useing has some kind of are code on it. We think the location of there base will be in new york. said yogi.

Airi had her finger to her chin in thought. Uh huh. But a question, why would you guys think there location would be in new york? she asked.

Well becuase before we even found the disk we had gone to new york the first time to stop varuga attacks that were happening there. But once we got there it turned out to be a trap to capture us and take us to there base so we could be out of the way so karoku could kill gareki. Gareki is a base hacker if he found out where there base was then there plans of turning more people into varuga would be ruined because he would be able to hack into there system and shut every thing down.

Hirato explained to us that the best option of where there base location would be is in new york. How would the varuga have gone to new york in the first place? This lead us to believe that the varuga were being made in new york. Where they are made that's where kafka should be. explained yogi

where the varuga are made then that's where kafka should be...airi repeated. Yeah that makes since but how did the varuga get here in japan if there suppose to be in new york. she said.

Karoku must have sent them here while he was on a mission to kill gareki. That time when you had gotten kidnapped those were varuga under control by him. said yogi. All the varuga's here should be dead, so don't worry.

Well that explains that. airi said getting to her feet.

Where are you going? asked gareki.

I have to leave I just remembered I had to do something important for dori. Good luck on your trip. she said turning on here heel and grabbed the apartment door.

after opening it she turned around at the two of them and said. If you two ever get an apartment in new york try not to moan so loudly. She said smileing and then she left closing the door behind her.

Hm...that went well-Ow! yogi said as gareki flicked him hard against the nose. What was that for-ow! he got flicked in the nose again.

You just don't blurt out that we had sex to other people! gareki yelled. The blush was still on his face.

Ow! I'm sorry, but I didn't think it would be a problem-ow. gareki flicked him two more times and got up from the couch. Come on we should go to the airport now.

r-right. yogi said trying to calm down the pain of his nose.

after they both grabbed there suit cases they were out the door making sure to lock it after closing it.

* * *

Jiki, tsukuomo,kiichi, eva, nai, hirato were at the plains entrance as gareki and yogi made there way over after getting there pass ports checked.

Going to new York again. Yogi muttered walking forward following hirato and the others in to the tube that would lead them into the plain.

yogi looked towards gareki. Is this your first time on a plain? yogi asked.

No. But it's been a while since last. said gareki.

I suppose were only on this mission to arrest kafka and nothing else. Kiichi asked.

We didn't do any thing else but our job last time, I don't this is going to be different. Said tsukuom.

It all depends. said hirato.

 _My first mission and every one's counting on me and jiki to find out the location of kafka. I hope I don't mess this up._ Gareki thought looking up ahead was the inside of the plain where seats and a thin walk way was at.

before they sat in there seats they had to put there luggage away on the shelf's that were above the seats with doors that could open and close if need be. After they all put there luggage away. They took there seats. gareki looked around wondering where yogi had gone. He felt a hand pull him down into a seat.

gareki looked up to see yogi who had pulled him. Thought you lost me? he said smiling.

No. gareki lied sitting up strait into the chair.

Don't lie, I saw the look on your face when you found me gone. yogi said.

Gareki acted like he didn't here him as he looked out the small circular window. I wonder if we have to stay in a hotel once we get there? he asked.

on oir last mission we had to stay in apartments for a limited time period. said yogi.

That's not bad. gareki said. just then a women's voice came on.

I hope you all enjoy your flight to new york but before we depart There are some rules to follow. The women talked about making sure our seat belts were tightly secure and that we do not yell. If there is ani accident please stay calm and that inside of the seat had a para shoot and a float to help us if we landed in water or from a long height. after that she explained that the plain would be serving food and refreshments soon.

The thought of falling into the ocean was a scary one. gareki quickly thought of something else to calm himself.

You shouldn't worry, these people are experts. said yogi.

Yeah but...gareki trailed off. He wasn't scared of plain flight. But just the thought of it falling from the sky and all of them dieing. It was still a terrible thought to think about. Gareki felt a strong and comforting hand grab his. yogi had grabbed it.

If you die then I die to. yogi said in a serious voice.

Gareki stared at him a little shocked. he looked down at there hands and nodded. moving his hand so yogi's fingers were in between his in a hand lock. Gareki looked at yogi eye to eye. I believe you.


	19. Message from karoku

**A/N Thank you for reading another chapter of this story. Feel free to review on what you think so far. And you can check out my new story _Howling moon light_ by goth in black. Thanks again for reading this.**

* * *

After getting off the plan gareki, yogi and the other's grabbed there luggage and were off. Walking past tons of peaple who had just gotten off as well.

Gareki looked around seeing That the airport was huge with mini stores inside.

So much for buying stuff. Kiichi muttered. She really wanted to spend her money on an antic or something to remember new york. We might be able to stay longer after we finish the mission. That way you can buy all the stuff you want. Said jiki typing something on his phone.

oh alright...kiichi said dragging her luggage along.

Hirato are we going to sleep in apartments again? tsukuomo asked.

I figured one of you would ask. he said. Yes you all will be in apartments. Also while we'er here I should tell you that There is another hidden base where we can work.

Just when I thought we only had one. nai said. At least we can practice training some where private and not in a public place.

I wouldn't have it any other way. eva said.

Once they got out side there was a bus waiting for them. once the doors opened There was a man with dark red hair with piercings in his ears showing a smile. Welcome aboard I suspect you all are apart of the agency. The man said.

They all gaped at him in confusion. As to say A random citizen was asking them if they were agents when it was supposed to be a secret.

Hirato sighed. Tsukitachi you have got to stop your comedy act. And of course we are. He said.

who is he? yogi asked.

This is tsukitachi he owns the agency base that's here and he'll be driving us to it. hirato explained.

well in that case, move it people. eva said shoving past the rest of them.

lets go. gareki said to yogi. climbing the black stairs of the bus. yogi followed and soon the rest of them did also.

* * *

The base in new york looked exactly the same as it did in japan. From the all white walls and dark grey carpet and long hallways.

We shouldn't get lost, since it looks exactily like the base at home. said yogi to gareki.

um hm. gareki mumbled looking around. The location of the agency base was the same like it had been in japan. The location was set right under a library building. Things were the same. Except for the city.

The city here had a lot of tall buildings with a lot more cars and parks. Not to mention resturants and stores. For sure once the mission was over gareki told himself he wanted to check the city out with yogi.

Tsukitachi sighed and put is hands behind his head as he walked. Yep it's been a while since I've last seen you here hirato, And you brought New recruits. he said still with that smile on his face. He opened a door which led into a large office room. With a dark brown desk book shelves chairs and other office necessities.

Gareki yogi and the other's stood side to side as hirato said that he would introduce them to tsukitachi.

This is Eva she's a combat fighter.

Tsukuomo she is a combat fighter.

Nai Even though he is short he still has great fighting skill. hirato said with the amused smile on his face.

Hey! said nai crossing his arms.

moving on then. hirato interrupted. This is kiichi she is a combat trainer.

Jiki is A location finder. He works well with computers.

Yogi is The flight trainer. The suits we wear have flight ability, yogi was the first one who mastered it without fail.

And last but not least is gareki The newest member of the agency. He works as The hacker. He may have a bit of a attitude but he's really smart. explained hirato.

Tsukitachi nodded as he sat down at his desk. It's good to meet you all. In case you don't know me I am tsukitchi I own this base. Once I heard the request from hirato that he might have found a way to find the kafka location I couldn't refuse to let him and his subordinates use my base for a temporary time. But I need to ask. How do you know where it is?

We don't exactly know yet...But we have one clue that might lead us to them. said jiki reaching in his bag and pulling out a simple disk.

Hm? what is that? tsukitachi asked looking at the disk.

This is a copy disk that was in one of the suspects house. said jiki. Gareki has the real one. If we can run this threw our data base then maybe we can find out more from kakfa. he said putting the disk away.

Oh I see. tsukitachi said. But what make's you think that kafka would be hiding out here?

It's simple really. Not to long ago I sent them on a mission here to kill varuga that were causing destruction. It turned out to be trap to send them to the kakfa hide out where they would be killed personally. That was the clue that lead us here. said hirato.

tsukitachi nodded in agreement. Well sounds like you guys are on the right track, The only thing you have to figure out is where there hiding and to figure out how to get rid of the varuga's.

That's where gareki comes in. Before he joined the agency he was in college taking a technology course. That's mainly how he got his skills. said hirato.

wow. you've got them all. all of you are perfect to bring kafka down to justice. tsukitachi said.

Yes I suppose I do. hirato said with an amused smile on his lips. turning to gareki and the others. I think all of you should get situated that way this place won't seem so foreign to all of you. And with that they were all dismissed.

Foreign he says. This place looks exactly like the other. said eva closing the office door behind her.

That's good for us. don't you remember the first time we stepped foot into the agency. we got lost more time then we could count. said tsukuomo walking up ahead.

Yeah I remember that. eva said walking with her.

I don't know where there going but I'm bored just standing here. said kiichi following the two.

Gareki crossed his arms. She's right it's boring just standing here.

Nai put his index finger to his chin in thought...I know. Lets go in the gravity flight room. They have to have one here.

Jiki gave him a look. No nai we don't have time for fun and games. This is serious we have to look up data on where kakfka is.

This isn't fun and games it's training. And hirato said that we could look around so this place doesn't seem so differant. nai said.

Jiki sighed fine do what you want I'm I need to find a private place to work. he said walking away.

I don't know why he takes things to seriously. nai muttered. turning he looked to gareki and yogi. Do you two want to go.

yeah. yogi said.

Why not. gareki shrugged.

Alright nai said then the three of them started walking. I know you've already been practicing your flying in there before. nai said to gareki.

yeah. Gareki said.

Which means you haven't tried to fight varuga while flying at the same time. It's been a while since we last fought varuga so this would be good practice.

Alright. gareki said. I'm doing this by myself?

Well you can if you want to But me and yogi will be there just in case something happens. said stopping at a familier door. Pushing his hand to the hand scanner the door opened. The three of them stepped inside.

The room looked exactily the same. The walls were made of medal and were a dark blue color, the floor was dark grey with little holes into it.

 _Been a while since I've done this_. gareki thought walking inside.

don't forget to put your suit on. nai said handing yogi and gareki a headset microphone so he could communicate with them from inside the control room.

I don't forget. gareki said shrugging off a black back pack from his shoulder. unzipping it he pulled out a circular black and red case and put it to his chest pressing the button in the middle. The black and red skin tight suit covered his body. Reaching back into the back pack he pulled out two guns that were black and red.

Nai and yogi had there suits on as well and had there weapons in hand. Who's going first? nai asked.

Both yogi and gareki raised there hand.

I guess both of you could go while I work the controls. nai said putting his black and red Katana back into it's case. He pointed to the middle of the room floor stand over there.

Hopefully you remember how to do this. Said yogi walking towards the middle of the floor.

Of course I do. gareki said pulling his black and red pistol out of his gun holder and taking it off safety with a loud click.

If you say so. said yogi stopping in place as they both reached the center of the floor. standing back to back.

Yogi pulled out his black and red machetes. Both of them makeing a sharp sound as he rubbed the blades together for testing. Perfect. he muttered.

You say something? gareki said holding both of his pistols by his sides.

Nothing at all. said yogi adjusting the ear microphones.

Nai had made it up towards the control room and was looking down at them from the glass window. He pulled the microphone close to his mouth and spoke into it. Are you ready?

Yeah. gareki said into the microphone.

Go ahead. said yogi into his microphone.

Nai pressed a button. Soon enough gareki felt that same feeling of floating as his feet rose off the ground. He could feel his black hair lifting away from his face as he flew up higher.

So far so good. said yogi from behind him.

It won't be that way for long. Said nai reminding them that they would have to fight varuga.

Gareki felt the feeling of anxiousness in his chest. closing his eyes He sighed to get rid of some of the pressure. _why am I freaking out now. I've fought and killed this **thing** before. Nothing will happen if I just focus._

Gareki move! yogi yelled all of a sudden.

Gareki snapped his eye's open to see a varuga heading his way fast. Gripping his gun tightly he lifted it up and pressed the trigger, sending a red orb flying into it's chest sending it back against the medal wall.

Gareki pushed his body downward. seeing the varuga recover it stared at gareki with it's pitch black eyes. It's sharp teeth clenched together then spread apart throwing it's sharp tongue into gareki's direction.] in a fast speed again.

 _shit!_ gareki thought. He couldn't get a good aim at it's tongue as it came towards him quickly. Yogi flew forward bringing up his two machetes and whipped down onto the varuga's tongue cutting it in half.

The varuga let out a loud screech. which was louder then usual since the area they were in was smaller.

Damn that sound! gareki yelled covering of his ears. Lifting up his gun he shot a red orb into it's mouth to shut it up.

It worked as the varuga hit the wall.

This is are chance! yogi said flying forwards his machetes in front of him.

Gareki flew forward also. Shooting it's stomach. yogi cut into it's eyes twisting his blades so they could go in deeper.

Gareki shot at both of it's arms as it tried to reach up towards yogi and yank him off.

Yogi ruffly pulled out his blades from the varuga's eye's it was blind now as it fell to the floor dead.

Gareki and yogi stared down at it.

Yogi sighed. try not to space out like that again. you worried me for a second. he said looking at gareki.

Gareki looked at him. sorry. it won't happen again.

Good. yogi smiled. lets get on with training. he turned towards nai and motioned for him to send out another.

Gareki looked up to see a door opening and could see another varuga coming out. _This time I won't-_ AHH!

Gareki was cut off by the previous varuga grabbing his neck and arms pulling him down.

Yogi whipped his head around. Gareki! as he tried to fly down and help The new varuga came forward blocking his way. _I don't have time for this_! He thought. He lounched his machete into it's face the other sliceing at it's eyes.

Gareki could feel The oxygen in his lungs as he had no choice but to hold his breath. He wiggled his arms wildly trying to get the grip of the varuga off but it didn't work. Time was running out as he got closer to the varuga.

 _The son of a bitch is going to kill me!_ gareki thought The air in his lungs wasn't going to hold for long.

Gareki clenched his pistol in his hand and aimed as best he could and pulled the trigger not letting it go. red orbs flew at the varuga's head.

Gareki could feel it's arms loosening from around his neck and arms. Taking in a breath as it did. This time the varuga disappeared in black dust signaling that it was dead for sure.

Gareki quickly looked up at how yogi was doing with his varuga. Yogi flew onto the varugas back jabbed his machete's into it flesh and flew down wards making cut marks. Black dust flew out of the cuts. The varuga screeched in protest. Gareki aimed his gun at the varuga's head. And pulled the trigger.

The red obr flew at lightning speed and blew the varuga's head off. It turned to black dust showing that it was dead. Gareki flew up. you ok? he asked.

Am I ok? I should be asking you that! yogi said putting his hands on gareki's shoulders. are you?

I'm fine. Gareki said.

Good. yogi said taking his hands off of gareki's shoulders.

You Guys ok. Nai said flying towards them. I'm sorry I didn't know that would happen.

It's fine. No one got hurt. gareki said.

Nai sighed in relief. Ok good.

The wrest of the afternoon they trained, making sure that the varuga's were dead before they moved on to the next. Once they were done they flew down befroe nai turned off the gravity. You did great for your first time. nai said coming out from the control room.

Beside the part from me almost dieing. gareki said.

Yeah. nai said. It's good that you didn't. Just then jiki came into the room. Apparently now we'er leaving to go to the apartment building. he said.

Oh no, Do we have to ride in that bus again. said nai.

No we have cars that were given to us by the agency. Jiki said holding up car keys. I'll see you guys tomorrow. then he left.

Well that happened. yogi said. Taking off his suit and putting it into a black backpack.

Yeah. I thought that we would have to ride in the bus as long as we were here. gareki said taking off his suit putting the case in his backpack and also his guns.

Looks like we won't have to nai said walking out the door. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

you to. yogi said then he turned to gareki. we should go to.

Gareki shrugged on the back pack on one of his shoulders. And nodded in agreement. wheres the car going to be parked at. he said following yogi out the door.

You remember the time when I told you I had Owned Three cars but I gave one to airi?

Yeah? gareki said not understanding where yogi was going with this conversation.

well since I own two cars now I had to keep them in the agency's garage area back in japan.

Uh huh? gareki said.

Well since the agency in japan has a garage area for cars. Then it would be that this agency has a garage so the answer to your question would be Our car would be parked in the garage of this agency. That's where it should be.

em hm. gareki mumbled. I don't understand why you couldn't have just said it was parked in the garage. gareki said face palming.

yogi laughed. sorry. How do you think airi's doing.

Airi?...She's probably bored like hell right now that I'm not there. gareki replied.

maybe. You to get along just like brother and sister. said yogi as they both entered the garge area.

I say that to myself all the time. gareki said shrugging.

really? yogi said. Yeah. gareki replied. looking up and stopping in his tracks.

yogi stopped also and turned to him with a questioned look. whats wrong? he said.

Gareki looked at the car that was supposed to be there's for a temporary time. It was A black Chevrolet car with a red streak on both sides. The car was amazing. It looked like it cost alot more then any other car gareki had seen.

I'm supposed to be driving that. gareki said In a shocked voice.

uh...Yogi turned around to look at the car and turned back to gareki. It's the only car that's in here so It must be. he said.

Unbelievable. gareki said walking towards the car. Reaching for the door handle a note fell out. Gareki picked it up and read it. _This car belongs to the new owners gareki and yogi. Enjoy_. It felt like a birthday present. Gareki grabbed the door handle again and opened it.

 _The doors are already unlocked?_ gareki thought looking towards the key that was already in the ignition. yogi opened the passenger door. This is nice. he said looking at the black seats and sitting down. closing the door behind him

exactly. gareki said sitting in the driver's seat and closing the door. What did the note say? yogi asked putting on his seat belt. Gareki gave the note to yogi. yogi read over it. Wow, Just like that huh?

That's what the note said. garki said starting the car, putting his hand on the wheel as he backed out of the parking space. This is better then a bus. he said driving forward.

a lot better. yogi said as they drove out of the car park. The sky was dark as they drove out. Gareki looked at the time 9:51 pm

* * *

Yogi had pulled up direction to the apartment building on his phone Soon enough Gareki parked the car under the building. Once inside they had gotten there room number and were heading towards it after a ride in the elevator.

Gareki stopped in front of the apartment room that read 204 and unlocked it with a key. Both of them grabbed there suit cases and went inside closing the door behind them.

finally we made it. yogi said drinking the rest of the soda they had gotten at a fast food restaurant before coming to the apartment building. Gareki looked around. The floors were dark wood going into the kitchen bed room and bathroom. The living room Had 3 dark grey couches one facing the Flat screen TV and the other's facing each other. Under the couches was a big light grey rug. The walls were black with a white bottom. There had simple painting on the wall that went well with the design of the apartment. The kitchen was a little small with dark brown cabinets and a dark grey marble tops. The bed room was of a King sized bed with gray bed covers and pillows The floor was dark wood with a light grey carpet going under it. The night stand matched the bed frame with black wood. The flate screen TV was on a black counter top in front of the bed. The windows were covered with black and grey curtains.

Yogi had already gone to bed by the time they had just gotten in and when gareki was giving himself a tour of the place. Setting his suit case down by the window he unzipped it and pulled out the laptop that belonged to the agency . Sitting on the bed with it making sure his movements didn't wake yogi.

after seeing that his eyes were still closed he continued opening the laptop he typed in a password and waited for the home screen to pop up. Once it did he pulled out The disk that was found at karoku's house and put it into the disk player after it loaded up File after file popped up. you've gotta be kiddin me. Gareki muttered after seeing so many files pop up. _This is a lot of info we could use this but it's not important. The main thing I need to do is find out there location and figure out how to hack into it._ Gareki clicked on the first file which turned out to be paragraph after paragraph of nothing important exiting out of that one he clicked another and just like the last it was noting important gareki repeated this for about two hours until there were no more files.

Gareki pushed his black hair out of his face in frustration. _None of these files make any since there's absolutely nothing I can use to find out there location or even a hacking code._ Gareki was about to shut down the computer when another file popped up. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

This better be good. he said then he clicked the file once the file opened his eye's widened at the words he saw.

 _You are receiving a video chat from karoku._

But isn't he... **dead.**


	20. argument between us

**A/N Gareki and Yogi get themselves in a bit of an argument in this chapter. There's a first time for every thing. Enjoy**

* * *

 _But isn't he... **dead** **?**_

Gareki stared wide eyed at the message file. _You are receiving a video chat from karoku._ How is this possible? he's not even alive. Gareki said in complete shock. I remember me and yogi killing him. He was dead the last time I saw him. Gareki turned half way around to look at yogi. His boyfriend still had his eye's closed and was fast asleep, _I shouldn't bother him about this now._ gareki thought standing up with the computer in hand and walked towards the living room closing the bed room door on his way there.

After sitting down on the couch gareki clicked the video file waiting for it to load up and what he saw next shocked him even more. karoku's face popped onto the screen he was wearing a white button up shirt and a black vest with a grey tie. He had his head resting on one of his hands as his el-bow rested on the handle of an office chair. The room he was in was dark except for the bright lights of the city behind him. He had an amused smiled on his lips.

My,my don't you look surprised. I never thought you would miss me. he said in a taunting voice.

Gareki's eye brows pulled together as his face grew serious, recovering from the shock. You back from hell? How is that possible.

Karoku just laughed.

Gareki sat there with his arms folded waiting for him to stop.

I see that you still have your since of humor. karoku said still with the amused smile on his face. You weren't expecting me to be back to life so soon. More like you didn't expect it at all...He sighed. Gareki I have to admit you do play hard to get rather well. You and your **_Boyfriend_** did quite a job at killing me the first time didn't you.

Gareki clenched his teeth together. Your still the same even after you died. Some how that doesn't surprise me. Gareki said.

I try. karoku said. I have to tell you even, even though you killed me or at least tried to I'm still going to want you no matter what. I'm sure you remember me saying to you that I'm persistent. I'll have you... one way or another. karoku said licking his lips in a slow motion.

Besides just wasting my time what did you want to talk to me for? gareki asked repulsed by the way he was acting. He was glad that there was a computer separating them.

Karoku sighed again. oh alright your no fun. I'll tell you. Then the smile on his face went to a devious one. I'm in new york.

Gareki clenched his teeth together harder. _Dammit if he tells kafka that the agency's here then we won't be able to sneak in._

Koroku knew what gareki was think by the way his face was looking. But you don't have to worry I won't tell kafka that your all here as well. Instead of telling I'm going to give you the location of the kafka location.

What make's you think that I can trust you on that. gareki said.

If you don't believe me then look at this. karoku typed something onto his computer and sent it to gareki. Gareki clicked on the sent file it opened to reveal the location of kafka in pictures of the building. strangely though gareki had thought there base would be some sort of factory but it looked like a tall building with black paint. the area around it was city like with smaller buildings. Kafka was right under there noses and they didn't know it. The tallest building in the city belonged to kafka.

You see it's true. karoku said sitting back in his office chair and resting his chin back onto his hand.

Why would you give this to me? gareki asked confused. In case you forgot your the bad guy I'm the good guy.

Believe me gareki I _know_ that I'm the bad guy. But the truth is I don't really care what happens to kafka The only thing that matters was for me to get close to you. Maybe once you get the agency to come over to the kafka building we can settle something between us.

Settle like what? gareki asked.

Our fight to the death. he said.

Considering the fact that you came back to life how am I suppose to kill you? gareki said.

That time when you stabbed me Before that even happened I injected myself with a varuga life cell it whore off of course but at least the injuries healed. This time I won't inject myself with it so we can fight far and square. karoku said holding up a syringe with clear liquid in it. I expected you and your boyfriend were going to try and kill me at the time. But now we can see who kills who.

Oh and by the way kafka still makes varuga's so in order to stop the machine from making them your going to have to find a computer code to type into our system computer to kill them all. I'll be waiting for you. And with that karoku signed off the video chat.

Gareki was in shock. But his face didn't show it. instead of his eye's widening his face remained blank. The time was now 11:24 pm. Gareki pushed back his black hair not believing what just happened.

kafka's location was now found out. But gareki still needed two more clues for it to be complete. A code to hack into there base and another code to hack into there system to stop the and kill the varuga's. after saveing the pictures and the location of the kakfka building gareki shut down the laptop and pulled out the disk and looked at it.

The area code stared back at him. Gareki stared at it for a few minutes then it hit him The area code was the code to get into the kakfka base and it would possibly be the same code used for the system computer to kill the varuga's.

That has to be it. gareki said smirking up at the disk. Putting it away in it's case and shoving the computer back into his suit case gareki turned off the light and removed the covers from the bed placeing his body in it's place right nest to yogi. going to sleep not bothering to change out of his clothes

* * *

The next morning. Gareki felt a slight pull to his hair. He opened his eye's trying to see what it was. It turned out to be yogi playing with it.

what are you...Gareki trailed off it kind of felt good the way yogi was massaging his head. Last night he had a headache from all the thinking, So it was nice to have yogi play with his scalp.

You have really soft hair you know that. yogi muttered grabbing a piece of hair gently and running his fingers over it then let it go letting it slither threw his finger tips like a snake.

I know. gareki said reaching forward and grabbed a piece of blonde hair from yogi, letting the softness of it run threw his fingers. You do to. gareki said.

Good. yogi said.

For a moment they continued this. until gareki asked. why are we doing this. he said laughing a little.

I don't know, I usually do this all the time when you sleep. But this time you woke up. yogi said smiling.

seriously. gareki said sarcastically.

yes. yogi said.

oh no, That's make me wonder what other things you do to me in my sleep. gareki said.

yogi laughed. I don't do anything trust me.

ok...Gareki said in an unbelieving tone. Getting up from the bed.

Yogi saw that gareki was still in his clothes from yesterday. You were up late? he asked.

Yeah I was. gareki voice turned serious all of a sudden. You wouldn't believe who I saw.

who? yogi said sitting up also.

Karoku. Gareki said.

Yogi's face turned to confusion. Isn't he dead? we both killed him.

Yeah well...that's the thing. gareki said getting out of bed. He's alive and he's in new york just like us.

What the hell...? how did he? yogi stuttered still not believing.

I talked to him last night on the laptop that belongs to the agency. He sent me a video chat and told me before we stabbed him he injected a varuga cell into his body that would make him live. It wore off and it healed the wounds that we made in his chest and head. gareki explained taking off his shirt and putting on a black turtle neck hoodie, dark grey jeans, and black high top VANS.

What else did he say? yogi asked getting up from the bed and looking threw his suit case.

He gave me the location of the kakfa building and told me that in order to get in and to kill the varuga I needed a code. I figured those two out by looking at the code on the disk. gareki said putting a toothbrush in his mouth.

why would he give you all this information? last time I checked he was a member of kafka. said yogi putting on dark grey leather jeans, Denim shirt folding the sleeves till it stopped above the el-bow, And a pair of all black converse high tops.

He says that he wants to... fight me fair and square without using an injection. said gareki pushing his tooth brush back and fourth against his teeth. He doesn't even care what happens to kafka he just wants to see me.

I'm not going to let that happen. He might lie and say he's not using an injection but you shouldn't trust him. said yogi in a protective way. picking up his own tooth brush and paste.

I know but the kafka location is huge with so many floors it could be a trap where varuga could be hiding you should help out the others while I handle hacking into there system to stop them. gareki said rinsing out his mouth.

There you go again trying to distance yourself away from the group. yogi said brushing his teeth. In case you forgot remember what happened last time.

...I know what happened last time-but this time is different. Karoku is one guy I can handle him. gareki said.

I don't believe that. yogi said. To gareki it sounded like yogi was calling him weak.

what do you mean? gareki asked slowly.

I'm just saying that you shouldn't go charging into something you can't handle. yogi said not noticing what he was saying.

I see...so I'm weak. gareki said his voice holding back anger.

I'm not saying it like that it's just you might get hurt and I can't allow that to happened. yogi said still not noticing the words he was saying was having an opposite reaction from gareki.

You don't need you to treat me like I'm new at this. in case _**you**_ forgot I fought varuga before and I've killed them. gareki said his jaw moving because of him clenching his teeth so hard.

Yesterday you almost died, the time we fought karoku you almost died, The time we all went to save airi you almost died. yogi said rinsing out his mouth and looked at gareki just now noticing how angry his face was. Yogi was shocked. I'm sorry-

No! you've said enough! gareki said turning around and walking away.

But gareki. yogi said reaching forward but gareki didn't listen just grabbed the car keys and walked out the bed room door.

Yogi went after him. _I didn't know I was making him angry._ yogi thought. walking out of the bed room.

Gareki ruffly pulled out the laptop that was the agency and carried it with him to the door of the apartment opening it and walked threw.

yogi followed making sure the door was locked behind him and ran towards gareki's side. when he's angry he can really walk fast. yogi thought.

once they were both in the elevator yogi said. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that honest.

you can't take back the words you said. gareki said lowly and deeply. once the elevator made a beep and the doors opened gareki was back to speed walking with yogi following feeling stupid for what he had done and said.

The drive to the agency was just plain awkward.

* * *

just when I was wondering where karoku's dead body was you come in with this news. said hirato. Him and tsukitachi were in the office talking about where kakfka could possibly be hiding at when gareki had all of a sudden barged in with the news of karoku speaking to him last night and that he new where the location was and how he could stop the varuga's from being created by typing in the code that was on the disk.

And you figured all this out? asked tsukitachi surprised.

Yes sir. gareki said showing him the computer of picture of the kakfka building.

once hirato and tsukitachi saw it they were shocked. it was the tallest builfing in new york that had been the hide out of kafka this whole time and they didn't notice.

I'm am proud of you very proud of you. said hirato. Now the only thing left to do is to think of a plan and sneak in. Doing this should be hard since the building will be big inside and there will be a lot of guards. we'll have to call for backup to handle them off while you hack into there system and kill the varuga.

we should attack them tonight. said hirato. we can't risk them turning more people into those monsters. he said. picking up a a microphone hirato spoke into it. He was calling for Nai and the others to come to the office to speak of the plan to invade the kafka building.


	21. Is this the end of us

**A/N Another chapter. Gareki and yogi go threw a little bit of hitting each other. Find out what happens in this chapter. I thank you all for sticking with the story. Don't forget to to review your thoughts. Thank you.**

* * *

Nai,tsukuom,jiki,Kiichi,Eva, gareki, and yogi stood in The office to disscuss the plan of invading The kafka building.

As it turns out gareki had been sent pictures of the kafka base where we will be going into tonight. Said hirato.

every one turned to gareki in shock. All except for yogi tsukitachi and hirato who knew of it already.

wait you mean to tell me you found the location? kiichi asked shocked.

I didn't exactly find it karoku sent me pictures of the building of where there creating varuga. gareki responded.

karoku?! isn't he dead? eva said looking back at hirato.

As it turns out karoku injected himself with a varuga cell for a temporary time that would help him stay alive threw the stabs gareki and yogi had given him it wore off by now. Hirato explained.

okay we have the location set but how are we going to get inside and what are we going to do about the varuga's? nai asked.

I figured that out. gareki said reaching in his bag and pulled out the disk. Jiki you have the exact same thing on your disk to since these are both the same. If you look closely there's a code which is used for the entrance and the varuga system. we can stop them by using this.

Karoku gave you information about kafka why would he do that. jiki said looking at the disk.

Gareki could feel yogi staring at the back of his head but he ignored it. apparently he wants to fight me fair and square. he said.

oh well that's just perfect a little revenge for stabbing him in the head I suppose. kiichi said.

Yeah that would be it. gareki said.

jiki typed into something on his laptop. okay I've got the map of there building on. they all piled around it for a closer look. since this building is huge there's going to be a lot of bad guys inside we can let our reinforcements handle half the building area while we handle the other half taking down the varuga and subordinates while were at it. As it looks the varuga system to kill all of them at once is on the roof of the building, This is where you come in gareki by taking the 4 stairs that lead up towards the roof. If I were you I would hurry even though we have back up the varuga's that are in the building could still eat a lot of us which won't be good.

So going over this. jiki said. we go into the building at the bottom entrance using the code that's on the disk. we go inside with the back up we have some of them will stay out side to make sure no one tries to escape. The half of the building will be of our back up killing off varuga and arresting any subordinate that works under kafka. While there doing that we all head up to the top half of the building all of us fight off the varuga that are up there while gareki heads up towards the roof and hacks into the varuga system killing all the varuga's in the building. after that we'er done and we saved the world from becoming a monster invested planet. jiki said.

How does that plan sound hirato? tsukuom asked looking up at him.

It sounds like a challenge but we've been threw worse. And besides it took us 1 year to try and find out where there location was it would be a waste to let this go. he said.

Okay since we'er going to attack them tonight then we should get prepared. Tsukuomo said.

Hirato agreed and dismissed them all. All of them walked out of the office.

I can't believe that we'er actually going to fight kafka after so long trying to find where they were hiding. eva said.

Yeah well I think it's about time. nai said. what they've done is unforgivable. Turning humans into monsters and we have no other choice but to kill them.

I wish we could have found a cure fast enough. said jiki.

To be honest I don't think we ever could have Dr akari has tride almost every injection in his lab to turn the test subjects back human but it never worked. said tsukuomo.

well at least we tried. eva said. Those people will be at peace once this is all over. I'm going to the training room who wants to join me.

Tsukuomo and kiichi followed her.

Gareki felt a hand on his shoulder and turned towards it. It was jiki. Great job finding there location you saved us the slack of never being able to find them sooner. he said.

Your welcome. gareki said. jiki patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

If you guys want to I'm going in shoot practice. said nai.

No thanks. Gareki said.

Nai shrugged if you change your mind the doors open. then he walked away heading towards gun practice

It was just yogi and gareki now and the awkward quietness began.

The things that yogi had said that morning went threw gareki's head and he felt angry just thinking about it. _Why would he say something like that!_ gareki thought angrily. He took a step forward to walk away from yogi. but he felt a familiar strong but gentle hand on his shoulder. he half turned his head to look at yogi.

Wait, please. yogi muttered. I'm sorry for what I said. I know it was wrong for me to say that, But I hope you know that the things that I said were true don't get the wrong-. he said.

It's true huh. gareki interrupted. he slapped away yogi's hand that was on his shoulder. and turned towards him. How the hell could you say something like that?!

I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea. yogi said.

well good job cause I did! gareki said. what make you think you can just say that after what you've seen me do! I'm capable of protecting myself!

I just don't want you to get injured or something worse like being in the hospital for the third time. yogi said coming closer.

every time you say something it comes out worse. gareki said walking backwards.

I'm trying not to make it sound that way, I'm just trying to keep you safe. yogi said still walking towards gareki.

You don't need to keep me safe! I'm not weak! you know that. gareki said walking backwards until he felt his back hit solid wall.

Yes I do know that. But I just don't want you to jump into a fight that you won't be able to win. yogi said stopping in front of gareki close enough that there bodies were touching and there lips were inches apart.

What are you trying to do make me feel worse about myself. gareki said trying to move away from yogi by moving to the side.

I'm not trying to make you feel that way. yogi said putting both of his hands on gareki's shoulders to keep him from moving away. But you need to think more before you just jump into a fight.

so now your saying I'm dumb. gareki said trying to pull his arms away from him but yogi had a strong hold on to his shoulders. Let go...I've heard enough of this.

when will you understand that I'm just trying to protect you. said yogi not letting go as gareki pushed against him.

For the last time, I don't-Gareki was cut off by yogi kissing him full on the mouth. yogi's tongue going over gareki's bottom lip made gareki feel a numbing pins and needles over it. Leaving behind a ticklish sensation. Yogi's tongue entered gareki's mouth fighting against gareki's. Gareki grabbed yogi's arm and gripped it tightly.

Yogi-Gareki tried to speak but was cut off again by yogi's tongue fighting against his. Let go..Gareki shoved yogi back finally breaking away from the kiss.

Yogi looked shocked.

Gareki sighed catching his breath. I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do. gareki said whipping his mouth. He was to angry to notice what he had just done.

are you saying that you don't need me? yogi asked slowly.

Gareki closed his eyes. and walked past yogi saying those five words that hurt yogi deeply. don't talk to me **ever**.

* * *

like jiki had said hirato had called for extra back up. Solider after soldier stood in front of the kakfka building. regular citizens were watching from afar as policmen pushed them back. The time was now 9:02 pm The battle would be starting.

Jiki and gareki had discussed the code that would be used as the entrance and to shut down the varuga system. both of them stood in front of the crowd of subordinates giving out orders of the plan.

Hirato and tskutachi Gave out orders to the extra back up that would be killing off varuga on the bottom half of the large building.

Gareki looked behind himself to see inside the kafka building. It wasn't a secret any more not with how many people were standing out side. % of the men inside talking into a walky talky sending out information that the agency was here.

Gareki turned back around. Alright they know that we'er here! we'er going inside now! Be prepared. he said grabbing hold of his black and red guns before they had gotten there they had all suited up in there skin tight red and black suits.

Eva, yogi,tsukuomo,nai,kiichi,and jiki held out there weapons. But just as they were about to go inside a gust of wind blew. None of them made a move as a loud screech came from the top of the kakfka building. Looking up all you could see was black.

Gareki's eyes widened as he knew what it was. Varuga's were in a large circle above the tall building. They all screeched loudly making it echo around the city. Then all of a sudden the black blobs of varuga headed down towards all of them in a fast speed.

shit! gareki yelled raising both of his hands shooting with his guns. Change of plans there attacking outside.

what! but that wasn't-! kiichi yelled but was cut off by nai.

Listen to orders or else were all going to die! he yelled slicing at varuga.

Ok. kiichi said bringing her scythe up above her head and brought it down on another varuga.

Varuga's were every where in minuted swarming around them all. gareki was still shooting in the sky killing a lot of the monsters but more always came.

Nai jumped up and brought his sword around him cutting varuga in half. landing back to the ground in a crouch. 3 varuga's were surrounding him. He smirked well well then he muttered. in his other hand he formed another black and red katana now having two he lurched forward slicing threw a varuga's head. He felt a precence behind him and swiftly brought his sword around slicing threw a another varuga's hand as it tried to grab him.

Nai ducked as another varuga swiped at him then he back flipped bringing both his back landing into a varuga's head killing it instanly. After pulling them out the varuga's body turned two black dust. Now he had two more to deal with. Nai ran foward both of his blade spread out like a plane ribbing threw other varuga flesh as he made his way towards his target. The varuga's he had sliced threw died and changed into dust. jumping up into the air he brought his swords down onto a varuga cutting it in half.

Yogi jumped on top of a car to dodge a hit from a varuga. once it hit the car yogi jumped onto it's head stabbing the varuga with his black and red machete's **Dornen** **Kiste!** he said. The varuga had red vines coming out of it from every direction killing it instantly and disappearing in black dust. Yogi ducked as another varuga tried to hit him. yogi whipped around bring his leg out and threw it into the varuga face sending the monster back. It let out a loud screech in protest and lashed out at yogi once again.

yogi swiftly moved to the side in a fast un-human speed at every swipe the varuga tried to give him until yogi had reached the varuga close enough. bringing his machete back he stabbed threw the varuga all the way to the handle of the weapon. Black blood squirted on yogi's cheek turning into black dust as soon as it made contact.

The varuga screeched loudly in pain. Yogi clenched his teeth together and brought up his other hand with another machete and jabbed it into the varuga's head ruffly as soon as he did that the varuga stopped screeching and had died turning into dust.

eva had re-adjusted her medal knuckle rings when she felt a varuga behind her. she turned around quickly and pulled her fist back and thrusted it forward and a quick speed right into the varuga's chin sending it flying into other varuga killing them instantly. She whipped her leg around and kicked another varuga in the gut breaking into it's flesh and killing it. She then faced the ground and spreed her legs apart and brought down her fist in full force making a large earth quake into the ground killing tons of varuga's in her path.

Tsukuomo and kiichi stood back to back. kiichi cut threw varuga as they came closer while tsukuomo threw red energy orbs at them. The area was almost clear for now so she took the chance to see how every one else was doing. Then something snapped in her head. we won't be able to get rid of all these varuga's if we don't get gareki on top of the building we can let the extra back up handle the fighting down here. she said running towards gareki.

Okay I'll contact the others and get them to gather around him. kiichi said pressing a button on her ear piece microphone.

Gareki Back flipped as he missed a hit from a varuga who was throwing huge rocks at him. He was currently bleeding on his cheek as the varuga was able to scratch him. The monster picked up another rock and threw it at gareki. Gareki raised up his gun and shot it making small pieces fly every where. Taking a quick look around him gareki saw that he was surrounded by varuga. He turned his eyes sight back towards the varuga throwing rocks. All of a sudden a word popped into gareki. It will only take one bullet. he muttered lifting up his gun he said words in a German language. **Blitzschlag Kugel!** Gareki pressed the trigger and out came a red lighting speed Bullet. It left behind a trail of red as it flew into the varuga's surrounding him killing them in seconds. Gareki was shocked. He didn't know the gun could do that.

shoving the thought out of his head he stared up at the varuga that were still up towards the half of the building. _How am I supposed to get to the roof with all of them in my way?_ gareki thought then he heard some one call his name. turning around he saw tsukuomo and the others running towards him.

Gareki jumped down from the car he didn't even know he was standing on and asked. what are you guys doing?!

we'er going to help you get up there. jiki said pointing to the roof. If we don't shut off the the varuga system then we all might die we need to get you up there now.

Don't worry about the varuga's down here the extra back up can handle them.

Alright. gareki nodded. turning around and flying towards the roof. they all followed.

Once they were almost to the roof the varuga's attacked.

Go ahead, we can handle this. jiki said bringing out his black and red whip. Gareki nodded and flew the rest of the way to the roof in a quick speed. Once he landed he looked around looking for the varuga system he found it inside what looked like a power box after opening the medal doors there was a large computer inside gareki pulled out the disk and inserted it into the computer waiting for it to load up. Just then he heard someone behind him just as he was about to pull out his gun he had gotten a kick to the face sending him flying back onto his back.

Ugh! gareki grunted clenching his teeth together in pain. He looked up focusing his vision on karoku.

His blew hair flowing with the wind, he was wearing the black and red skin tight suit gareki was wearing.

Gareki laughed a bit. I see that you kept the suit. he said cockily.

Well of course I did, we are fighting fair and square aren't we? karoku said with an amused smile on his lips.

Yeah...I remember the rule. gareki said getting up to his feet. The wind was blowing alot more since they were up higher into the sky, The wind blew threw gareki's black hair as he stared at karoku with a glare. The moon light showed against there faces making one side look darker then the other.

Karoku sighed. I never knew it would come to this. It seemed like just yesterday I was working in the bar with you. and then next having sex with you. It's funny how life sneaks up on you. karoku said still with the amused smile on his face.

I never would have thought my x boyfriends true colors would have been this. If I knew how you acted at the time I would have broken up with you sooner. gareki said lifting his gun up pointing it at karoku.

aw do you really have to be so rude. Karoku said pulling out a sword. I'm surprised that you even remembered me being your boyfriend so long ago. I've been meaning to ask how are you and yogi doing?

Gareki sighed. It doesn't matter now. Fight me or get out of my way. Other wise your just wasting my time-Ugh! gareki was cut off again as karoku puched him hard in the gut.

Love hurts doesn't it. karoku whispered. he then grabbed gareki's arm and threw him to the cement floor hard aiming his sword above his neck. My, My that was sure quick, is that all you got. karoku joked.

Gareki coughed blood coming from the side of his mouth. son of a bitch! you caught me off guard didn't you. gareki said pushing the sword away from his neck with his gun he pulled the trigger. Bang!

Karoku moved his head out of the way. He was distracted from the bullet so he didn't notice gareki moving his feet under his stomach and shoved him off making him fly back. He then jumped to his feet aiming his gun back at karoku.

Karoku got back his balance and looked back at gareki pointing his sword. He ran forward fast swiping his sword where gareki's neck was supposed to be but gareki had flew up and shot at him making him fall back almost losing his balance again.

humph, nice shot but can you aim at me like this. karoku said disappearing.

tch,where'd he go? gareki muttered.

I'm closer then you think. Karoku whispered . gareki felt a hand softly go up his lean stomach and a lick to the neck. Ugh! he grunted and turned around aiming his gun at thin air. would you quit sexually harassing me! gareki yelled. and where are you last time I checked you said we were fighting fair and square.

did I say that whispered karoku in gareki's ear. his sword on gareki's neck.

Yeah you did. get off! gareki said.

Karoku laughed. you are to fun to play with. Gareki jabbed his el-bow into karoku's stomach, making him let go and fly back. Gareki swiftly turned around and kicked koroku and in the face throwing him to the ground. Before karoku could grab his sword gareki stepped on his hand and grabbed it throwing it off the side of the building.

well that's not playing far! karoku said getting up but gareki kicked him in the head again making sure he was unconscious. I'll have to handle you later. gareki then turned and walked towards the varuga system. During the fight it had loaded up to a pass word lock. Gareki typed in a couple of numbers and pressed enter key. The computer screen changed into a pass lock saying enter code for varuga experiment. Gareki typed in letters that was the code on the disk and clicked enter. The screen then read shutting down experiment. _Good it's working_. Just as gareki clicked the ok button he felt a strong jab to the side of his stomach which pushed him to the side. He was about to grab both of his guns when he couldn't feel them.

What the-gareki said.

looking for these. karoku said holding gareki's belt that held his guns. Karoku threw them to the side. they landed on the other side of the building sliding in a corner. Karoku came closer to gareki.

Gareki clenched his teeth together. trying to drag his body away with his el-bows pulling his weight. His stomach hurt like hell so he couldn't get to his feet.

Humph. Isn't that cute. karoku said

Gareki felt his shoulders hit the other side of the buildings edge. he didn't have any where else to go. karoku climbed over him grabbing his chin ruffly with a tight grip.

Your making the same face expression from when I had sex with you. karoku whispered.

Fuck off! gareki said trying to move his face away from how close karoku's face was.

Karoku laughed a little. I didn't exactly play fair in this fight of ours. with that he pulled out a pocket knife and held it up to the side of gareki's neck.

Don't-agh! gareki grunted at the pain of the knife cutting him. He could feel blood going down his neck. Karoku came close to the wound he had just made on gareki's neck and licked it.

Gareki jerked a little at the feeling. It felt painful but ticklish at the same time. Stop it Dammit, what the hell! karoku ignored him and just kept licking the spot that he had cut.

Love hurts doesn't it. karoku whispered his cold breath flying over the wound.

Why ...would it? gareki asked. karoku smirked before he bit gareki's neck hard where the wound was.

a tear formed it self in gareki's eye. As he felt the pain. He yelled in pain at the top of his lungs. STOP, STOP IT!

Gareki tried to shove him off but he just wouldn't budge.

Karoku pulled away from biting gareki's neck and grabbed his chin tightly bringing there mouths together. The tear in gareki's eye fell rolling down his check as he tastes his own blood in karoku's mouth.

Gareki kicked wildly and desperately trying to get away from karoku's mouth. His tongue was exploring every bit of gareki's mouth and connecting with his tongue. All of a sudden gareki didn't feel his mouth on his any more. He looked up to see yogi standing over him with a blank face expression.

Gareki looked to the side to see karoku's body. he got to his feet and smiled an amused smile. well then I guess your boyfriend comes and saves the day again. karoku said. His smile was was gone in seconds as yogi kicked him in the face and grabbed him by the neck.

This time I'll make sure your dead. yogi said walking to the edge of the building. Karoku didn't say anything but stared at gareki still with the amused smile on his face. His body was now over the edge of the building.

well I guess this is the end for me. Thanks a lot for the for the kiss. karoku said before yogi let go of him falling to his death.

Gareki could do nothing but watch as his body connected with the ground his limbs sticking out at a weird angle. Gareki sighed and touched the wound mark on his neck. He hissed in pain and quickly pulled his hand away. yogi walked up towards him.

I knew that this would happen. yogi said in a bored tone.

Gareki clenched his hand into a fist stood up and punched him in the face. He was breathing hard from anger. You came up here to say that to me! After this whole time you still think I'm weak! For your information I didn't need your help!-gareki was cut off by a slap to the face from yogi.

Gareki's face went to the side as he slapped him he turned back slowly. His jaw clenching together. What the hell was that for? he asked slowly in a low voice.

You need to stop takeing my words the wrong way. There's no way that I would want to hurt you by saying your weak. It hurts that you would think of me that way wanting to call you something that your not. yogi said looking at him eye to eye.

You shouldn't have said what you did. Even though you didn't mean it. It sounded like you did. gareki turned away biting his lip hard enough to make blood come out. He clenched his fist together. I'm sorry. he whispered so low that yogi didn't here it.

What did you say? yogi asked.

Gareki's shoulders were shaking a little. I'm sorry...OK. I said it...I get stubborn enough to not know what's around me...and then I end up doing s-something stupid That I know I'll regret...He turned around.

For the first time yogi had seen gareki's face look sad and miserable. His eyebrows were creased together, his eyes were filled with tears, his cheek were tear stained, and his teeth were clenching together. It was the saddest thing yogi had seen to a person that he was close with.

Gareki put a fist to his face covering his eye's.I just want to let you know...I'm not weak. I hate being called that. Gareki felt strong arms pull him into a hug.

I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I'm sorry for saying that about you. I never intended to hurt you. My words came out the wrong way I didn't notice until you said something. I'm so sorry. yogi said feeling tears comeing down his own face.

Gareki slowly rapped his arms around yogi. I'm not going to let this happen again.

me either. yogi said


	22. Meeting the parents Part 1

**I'm back with another chapter, Please enjoy and leave a comment on your thoughts in the review box thank you (:**

* * *

Gareki and yogi stood on top of the kafka building looking down at the others as they arrested kafka workers and took out plenty of machinery that turned humans into varuga's.

Every thing turned out okay huh? asked gareki. His hair blowing as the cold air of the night blew.

Yes it did. yogi answered. We had been searching for these people for a year and now we finally found them. They don't deserve to live for how many lives they've killed.

Yes your right. gareki replied touching his neck forgetting that was the spot where karoku had bitten him. He hissed in pain and quickly pulled his hand away. Yogi looked towards him and sighed. I'm glad karoku's dead... for good this time. he said pulling a tiny bottle out of his pocket.

I am to. gareki agreed turning away to look at the direction of where yogi threw karoku's body off the building. He didn't see yogi was about to spray something on his neck and gasped in surprise.

What! gareki said touching his neck where the bite mark was.

That should keep it from hurting and getting infected. explained yogi.

oh, thank you. gareki said pulling his hand away. It was then that he saw the bruise on yogi's cheek where he had punched him. Gareki looked away.

I'm sorry for that. gareki said.

For what? yogi asked.

The bruise on your cheek from me punching you. I'm sorry for doing it. gareki explained.

Like I said before you shouldn't apologize I'm the one who went to far with saying that you were weak. I'm sorry saying that. I got to caught up trying to protect you that I didn't see that you were already strong. Not just physically but from the things you do and say that naturally makes you a strong person. I shouldn't have slapped you I'm sorry for that also. yogi said meeting gareki's eyes.

Gareki stared at him for a few minutes before he walked up to yogi and put his hand behind his head bringing it closer until both of there lips connected.

Yogi was a little shocked. usually he would be the one to kiss gareki but now gareki was kissing him. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

after a moment they both pulled away. To catch there breaths. Gareki leaned his head onto yogi's chest. Thank you...Gareki trailed off.

Yogi smiled and rapped his arms around gareki's upper body. Yogi felt his ear piece buzz, pressing the button came tsukuomo's voice.

The mission was a success. we managed to arrest every person that worked for kakfa and we collected a lot of antidotes for varuga's. we'er leaving the area now. she explained.

alright. said yogi turning off his ear piece. Apparently we can leave now. he said to gareki.

Gareki straightened up his position. I'm guessing we'er going to the base. he said. making sure he had his gun belt tide around his waist.

Yes. yogi said. flying over the edge of the building. Gareki nodded and followed him down. Both of them flying down towards the others.

* * *

That night the agency was busy with sending the people that worked for kafka to a phycility where they would be executed for what they had done to Innocent people. as for the antidotes they had used to turn regular people into monsters they had sent it to a lab to be destroyed in a far away desert where no one lived near by.

The citizens in new york who had seen the agency fight were asking questions of what happened and how did they not know that the building that was in there city for years was behind something so terrible. To say the least every one was afraid of what would happen next. Hirato assured them all that kafka wouldn't be a problem any more and that they were gone for good.

The agency had to clear the area around the kafka building to clean up broken glass and other trash from the fight they had. It was a huge job which took near morning to clear up. some people had gotten hurt so they had to send them to the emergency room as fast as possible. Once the mess was all cleaned up they headed towards the agency base in there cars.

They were now walking down the long hallway towards hirato's office to discuss something that they didn't have a clue about.

I don't know about you guys... but all of this doesn't seem real. nai said.

Yeah I know what you mean. said jiki. we spent years trying to find kafka and put them behind bars for what they've done but now that we finally done it...

It doesn't feel real. Tsukuomo finished for him.

exactily. nai said.

I wonder what we'er going to do now. said eva. we had so many cases to figure out in the past but this one turned out to be the longest. I feel like I've been working for to long.

I do want to know what the next mission will be. said kiichi.

They all agreed.

Once they came to the office nai knocked on the door and heard a faint come in. They all entered standing side by side in a line.

Hirato and tsukitachi smiled in appreciation. Well done all of you the mission was a success thanks to all of your hard work and training. said tsukitachi

Thank you sir. they all said

. Theirs something that I must discuss with you all. Since the kafka case was our longest and hardest case yet. I think you all deserve a vacation at least until we find another case for all of us to work on. Hirato explained.

No way. really. Finally. they all said in shock and excitement.

You all have 3 days in new york for your break until we go back to japan. hirato said. I would expect you all to rest up before you have any fun since the mission took until morning. But that choice is yours. with that he dismissed them all.

Thank you sir. they all said as they excited out of the office. after closing the door they all began walking towards the garage where there cars were.

well that happened. nai said excitedly.

I can actually go shopping now that I don't have any work to do. said kiichi grabbing tsukuomo's hand and ran down the garage path into her car.

wait kiichi!? tsukuomo yelled being dragged along. They both drove away. leaving the others to stand and watch in shock. I guess I should go look at the city and see whats around. said eva waving good bye getting inside her car and drove off.

we'll see you two later. said nai and jiki driving off as well.

gareki and yogi watched them both drive away waving as they went.

gareki dropped his arm to his side. nai looks way to young to drive. he said pulling his eye brows together and tilting his head to the side making a confused face.

Yogi smiled. He's a lot older then he looks.

Gareki pulled his lips into a smirk. He says that a lot doesn't he.

yep. yogi said walking towards the black Chevrolet and getting into the passenger seat.

Gareki opened the driver door and sat down in the driver seat. after closing the door he drove the car out of the parking lot into the city. Once they got out the morning sun hit them. wow, I guess hirato wasn't kidding that the mission would last till morning. gareki said.

Yeah. But it is a good site. yogi said taking a picture with his camera.

where did you get a camera from? gareki asked.

I picked it up before we left japan. yogi said. I thought it would be a good idea to bring in case we had any time to take a break.

oh. gareki replied. so what do you want to do now?

we are in new york theirs plenty of stuff to do. But first let's get something to eat, feels like I haven't eaten anything for a day. yogi said putting the camera away.

Alright then. Gareki said.

* * *

It was now in the afternoon. Gareki and yogi decided to check out the city from a tall view. They had both just gotten done from going to a restaurant, The statue of liberty, tour of a museum, and now they were in a tall building looking down at the entire city.

I wonder what the others are doing. Gareki said looking threw binoculars.

They probably doing the same thing we did. Taking a tour. yogi said turning the camera so it was pointing at gareki. Smile.

what? gareki said turning around just as yogi pressed the button. taking a picture of an unexpected gareki. I'm guessing you weren't ready. yogi said laughing.

You know I don't like pictures. especially from that time when you took them of me naked. Gareki said trying to look away as yogi kept trying to get pictures of him.

well you shouldn't have been walking around naked. yogi said joking. And besides the picture doesn't look bad, see.

Gareki looked at the first photo yogi had taken of him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open. That's a bad picture, I hope you erase it. gareki said.

Yogi laughed. I'm afraid not. we need to get pictures so airi can see. she might be disappointed if we don't.

I guess so. gareki said looking down at the city. Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket. Picking it up he read the caller ID. airi was calling. pressing the answer button he put it up to his ear.

Hey. he replied.

Hey I've got major news. airi said in a hurried voice.

What happened? gareki said.

Um well.. your parents just called me asking that they wanted both of us to come over for a diner party to see how our relationship is doing.

This isn't good. gareki said.

Of course it's not. They think that we'er dating since we didn't tell them that you were gay and dating yogi. Hell they don't even know yogi. airi said in a mater a fact tone.

Gareki sighed. well this is just great. he said did you say to them?

I couldn't say no to your parents because they were getting suspicious. especially since they haven't seen us for a year. They expect us to come over there house on Saturday night.

That isn't good, today's Friday afternoon. we'er going to have to take a plan back tomorrow morning. gareki said.

But what are you going to do about your parents there going to be mad if you tell them your gay. airi said. I'll pretend that I'm dateing you, and bring yogi as a guest.

won't they ask why I brought him? gareki asked.

Yes but this is your choice if you want to admit that your gay to your parents yogi will be there, I'll just be there if you want to pretend to date me to keep it a secret still. airi said.

Alright I'll be there tomorrow. gareki said. hanging up. he sighed.

 _It's my choice. I can bring both of them to my parents house and pretend that I'm dating airi or I can admit that I'm gay to both of my parents by bringing yogi also._ gareki thought.

what's wrong? yogi asked.

Gareki looked at him with a serious face. It's time that you meet my parents.


	23. meeting the parents part 2

**A/N Thank you for reading this chapter. This is a warning there is a lemon. enjoy and leave a review at the bottom**

* * *

Gareki sat in the driver seat of the Chevrolet just as yogi sat down in the passenger seat asking him questions of what he meant by meeting gareki's parents.

Gareki put the key into the ignition but that was all. He sat there with his arms folded thinking about his parents and how they would react to him dating a guy and lieing to them for a year for pretending to date airi.

Gareki, you have to tell me what's going on? yogi asked.

Gareki shoved back his black hair removing it from his for-head out of habit. That person that was on the phone was airi. Just to clear things up if you thought I was talking to a guy.

yogi nodded understanding what he meant.

she told me that my parents had called her to check about our relationship. I haven't told you this I think but my parents think that me and airi are dating, I haven't told them that I'm gay at all. gareki explained. Letting go of his hair making it fall back over his eye's.

yogi looked to the front of the car and sighed. well that complicates things. I _**would**_ be scared to admit the truth to my parents if I were in your shoes. But that's just the thing I wasn't afraid to admit the truth to mine. They were surprised at first but then they accepted who I was. You shouldn't be afraid. After all this is who you are no one can change that. yogi said.

Don't you remember the time when we went on a date for the first time before I had to leave to go to new york for the first mission? yogi asked looking back at him.

Yeah, I do. gareki said. You said to me that I shouldn't be afraid to tell my parents the truth. I was afraid that they wouldn't call me there son any more once they find out what I've been doing. You also told me it didn't matter if they didn't call me there son any more because I could still call them my parents. gareki explained

exactly. yogi said. It doesn't matter what they think of you. What matters is what you think of them. People always get dragged down because of what other people think, you shouldn't let that happen to you.

Gareki lifted his head up. Your right. It doesn't matter what they think of me.

Yogi smiled and nodded.

Gareki started the car and backed out of the parking lot and drove forward.

The thing is we'er both going to need to get a plane back to japan tomorrow. I doubt there's any that would take us back at this time. Gareki said looking up at the almost dark sky.

yeah, your right. yogi agreed. I'll call hirato and tell him that we won''t be here tomorrow.

* * *

Gareki felt something worm as he woke up the next morning. Opening his eye's he looked around in confusion Until he realized he was laying on yogi's chest. Yogi's arm was over Gareki's arm. Making it look like he was side hugging him.

Gareki closed his eye's again enjoying the sound of yogi's heart beat in his ear.

 _No matter what my parents say, I won't let them separate us_. Gareki thought. After a moment he got out of bed. The covers fell from his naked chest as he did so. He headed towards the bath room closed the door and stripped off the remaining clothes on his body. Pulling back the shower door he walked inside closing the door behind him.

Turning on the water to worm. Gareki just noticed that the sound of it echoed around the bathroom loudly a little to loudly. He shrugged it off the sound didn't bother him. Letting the worm water fall down his body and hair he grabbed a bottle of shower gel and pored some of it on a sponge and began scrubbing his arms turning so his back was facing the door.

Gareki failed to notice yogi opening the shower door and walking inside. The echo of the water was to loud to here anything else. Yogi took the opportunity to scare him by rapping his arms around his chest in a hug.

Gareki nearly screamed in shock but couldn't as yogi covered his mouth with his hand. Shhh...relax it's only me. yogi whispered in his ear.

Gareki pulled away yogi's hand. Dammit, don't scar me like that. gareki said.

yogi laughed sorry. Mind if I join you?

your already in here so why not. gareki said nonchalant. handing him the bottle of shower gel.

yogi grabbed it and after poring some in a sponge they both washed up. after rinsing off gareki was about to get out of the shower but felt yogi grab his wrist. He turned back in confusion.

Yogi, what are you- gareki was cut off as yogi pushed him up against the glass wall of the shower. He smiled at gareki's confused expression.

we'er doing it now. yogi said before he kissed gareki full on the mouth.

n-now? gareki asked between yogi kissing him. he felt yogi's hand go up his lean stomach until it reached his nipple. Gareki blushed at the feeling.

your okay with it right? yogi asked stopping what he was doing.

Gareki felt the urge to be touched all over his body. He bit his lip and answered with a simple word. yes. Just as the word came out of his mouth yogi trailed his tongue over his nipple causing him to moan immediately.

Gareki blushed even more at the new feeling. yogi pinched his other nipple gently between his finger tips. licking his way down to gareki's penis once he got there he licked the head of it.

Gareki threw his head back letting out a yelp of pleasure closing his eye's tightly as yogi continued licking top to bottom.

You sure are sensitive. yogi muttered taking his tongue away from gareki's penis for a moment.

No I'm not...Gareki lied.

If you say so. yogi said teasing him by running his finger tips up and down gareki's dick.

Gareki bit his lip hard trying not to moan but it was difficult especially the way yogi was staring at him with that seductive look. a moment passed as gareki was still trying to hold in his moans.

Yogi sighed. I guess you win this round. Looks like I'm going to have to force them out of you.

Gareki gasped. The hell do you mean by that? yogi turned him around so his body was now facing the glass and his hands were touching it for support. The warm water of the shower was still raining down on both of them.

Yogi grabbed his shoulder from behind making his body bend over. Just relax...yogi said trailing off.

Wait yogi-AHHH! gareki moaned as yogi entered him.

what was that? yogi asked continuing to enter him with his penis.

UH...n-nothing. gareki moaned. yogi after a few minutes began to thrust back and fourth into gareki making him moan a lot more then what they started with.

Admit it, it feels good doesn't it. yogi whispered in gareki's ear. Bringing up his hand he trailed it down towards gareki's penis.

F-fine...Nn...i-it feels...good...Ahh. gareki admitted threw moans. His hands touching the glass slide down a little making a squeaky sound.

yogi continued moving his hand up and down gareki's dick making him a moaning mess. Yogi leaned down licking his ear then biting it gently.

AHH. Gareki moaned leaning his head away so yogi could get more access to licking it.

Gareki felt himself about to cum but just as he was at his limit yogi stopped altogether.

Gareki leaned his head on the glass huffing and puffing. Why...did you ...stop?

I wanted to see your face. yogi said pulling out of gareki. Making him grunt in protest.

yogi turned gareki's body around and pushed him against the glass wall. Do you trust me? yogi asked all of a sudden.

Gareki looked at him confused. Of course i trust you. why wouldn't I?

Just checking. Rap your arms around my neck. yogi said.

Gareki did so, Causing it to bring there faces close together. What are you- gareki stopped as yogi put his hands under his knees bringing them up to his sides. Gareki rapped his legs around yogi's waist knowing what he was trying to do. We'er doing it this way? gareki said the water from the shower coming down both of there faces.

Yes. yogi said coming closer until there lips connected. His penis entering gareki once again.

mmm. gareki moaned into the kiss.

Yogi laughed a little.

What's funny? gareki asked pulling away from the kiss.

Your to sexy you know that. yogi muttered against gareki's neck.

Gareki blushed at the comment and turned away. letting yogi bite his neck gently. He began thrusting into gareki.

Ah...Mn..Gareki moaned. Faster.

Yogi obeyed and went faster. earning moans from gareki even more.

UHh...nmm...ah.

Yogi kissed him. Both of there tongues feeling each other.

ah...yogi. gareki moaned against his lips. just as he said that he felt yogi hit his sensitive spot deep inside of him. Gareki moaned louder as pleasure went threw the lower half of his body. don't stop...please..AH!

yogi kept hitting that same spot. He could feel gareki tightening around him as he did.

I'm about to...mm. gareki said.

Me to. yogi said moaning.

Cum ...with me...okay. gareki moaned tightening his arms around yogi's neck. his nails digging into yogi's skin.

Yogi nodded. after a few more thrust and moans they felt there orgasm coming.

Both of them threw there heads back moaning each others names as gareki's cum flew on yogi's stomach and yogi's deep inside of gareki.

After they both came down from there high they breathed in and out in a huff.

* * *

Gareki put the key in the ignition. He was currently blushing like crazy at what he and yogi had just done.

Yogi opened the passenger door and sat down in the seat closing the door behind him. Just in case if your thinking of how we'er going to get this car back to japan with us I already have it covered. a boat that deliverse cars from this place to the next is heading to japan I paid him to take care of it until we reach home. By the time we get there this car should be there also. yogi explained as gareki drove towards the air port.

Yogi looked towards gareki just now noticing his red face. You okay?

Y-yeah. gareki stuttered practically giving himself away.

No your not .Are you thinking about what we did this morning? yogi asked smiling. There's nothing to be embarrassed about beside I've seen you cum before.

I guess so. gareki muttered in agreement.

There's a first time for everything. yogi said.

Gareki turned to him for a minute. That was our second time having sex. he said in a matter a fact tone.

the second time can feel like the first time. yogi explained.

Oh okay. gareki said stopping the car at a stop light.

I can't believe that I'm actually going to meet your parents. yogi said.

I can't believe it either. It seemed just like yesterday I had met you in the library not knowing who the hell you were And now your my boyfriend going to meet my parents for the first time. Gareki said in an unbelieving tone. Time sure does go by fast.

That's true. yogi said. But wait you didn't know who I was?

No. at that time I only knew your name. But now I know a lot more then I expected. gareki said driving forward as the light turned green.

any person wouldn't have expected me being an agent. yogi said. I bet you were surprised once you found out.

Of course i was. Gareki said Me and airi were now that i think about it.

Yeah when the both of you stepped into the office her face was in pure shock. yogi said. His phone rang. picking it up he anwered putting it on speaker phone. Hello.

I can't believe you two are leaving without saying good bye. Kiichi yelled from the other end.

Both gareki and yogi had to put there hand to an ear at how loud her voice was.

eh. Sorry kiichi but it was important and we couldn't go looking all through the city for you guys. yogi said.

Thats cold even for you! kiichi yelled there was a voice in the background then nai and jiki's voice came on.

you guys are heading back to japan? jiki asked.

why would you guys leave so soon? said nai.

We got called back for something important. And yeah we are going back. said yogi.

well I hope you guys come back. said tsukuomo butting into the conversation.

Don't worry we will. Gareki said.

You two better. And what ever it is you guys are doing try not to have to much fun. said eva in the background.

why does every one think it's like that? gareki said.

well...you two **are** dating. they all said in unison. Then they laughed.

Humph good point. gareki said.

we'll see you two once you get back oh and gareki thanks a lot for helping us on the mission you proved your self to be a worthy agent. jiki said. Then the phone call was over.

well that was unexpected. yogi said putting the phone away.

Yeah...it was. gareki said smiling. Once they had gotten to the air port they got out there suit cases and left the car in the section of where it would be delivered to japan once they got there. they then walked inside the air port to get there pass ports checked and to get there luggage checked.

After that they sat in the area of where there plan would be called for an hour before they boarded the plain. Once again they had to put up there luggage in small cabinets above the seats and sat down.

The day was half way over it would take a while before they got to japan again. Hm, I hope we make it in time before the family dinner. gareki said.

we'll get there before the sun goes down if we rush and get dressed in good clothing then we can make it. said yogi grabbing a pack of gum putting a piece in his mouth. Want some it helps with the popping of your ears. he said.

Gareki took a piece unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. chewing on it. He then rested his chin on his hand. Yogi pulled him over so his head was laying on his chest, yogi's arm was around him in a secure way.

You can sleep for now. yogi offered. Gareki felt kind of tired so he closed his eye's falling asleep in a few minutes.

Yogi smiled. to cute. Grabbing his camera he took a few pictures of gareki.


	24. The confession

**For what you've all been waiting for. Gareki's parents are in this chapter. Things get awkward. Please review and thank you for sticking with the story for so long. Check out my newest story on my page .** _Truth be told_ **It's not a karneval story even though it's labeled that way. I put it on there to get more veiws, so please check it out. Thank you.**

* * *

Gareki awoke from the feeling of a slight push to the shoulder. His vision was blurry for a few seconds until he could see clearly. Yogi was trying to wake him up.

You won't believe this. yogi said excitedly.

Gareki looked at him confused what do you mean? Gareki asked sitting up strait. Yogi smiled and pointed to the window. Gareki turned around and saw that it was snowing the ground already had 3 layers of it. Gareki stared in shock. _That's right, before me and yogi had left he had told me we were already half way through December._ Gareki thought.

He turned back to yogi. How long have I been sleeping?

You must have been really tired, you slept through the whole ride. yogi explained.

Gareki rubbed one of his eye's getting the sleep out of it. Oh, so we just landed?

Correct. Just like you said we made it here before the sun went down, We still have to rush and get ready for your parents dinner party though. yogi explained getting to his feet.

The other passengers were getting there luggage and heading off the plain. Yogi and gareki did so also.

They walked threw the same tube that lead them in and out of the plan and into the air port. Once they were out Gareki had a phone call.

Yogi stopped for a second to wait for him.

after clicking the answer button gareki responded with a hello.

are you guys in japan now? came airi's voice from the other end.

Yeah we are, we just got off the plane. gareki said motioning for yogi to keep walking gareki did so to.

Okay. I'm walking to where you guys are now. Your parents want the dinner party to be at the fancy restaurant I work at so You two have to dress nice. she said

wait but don't you have work today? gareki said.

No, Saturdays are my only days of. airi said. where are you guys.

Gareki stopped in place yogi did also. we'er by the antic shop.

Never mind I see you. airi said then she hung up. Gareki pressed the off button and put his phone away.

what was that all about? yogi asked.

As it turns out airi's here to. I think she's coming to pick us up but I should have told her our car is waiting for us out side. Gareki said.

Is that her right there? yogi said shocked.

Gareki turned around to where he was looking and gaped a little in shock.

Airi looked beautiful. Her dark long brunette hair was curled going down all the way to her waist. The dress she was wearing was strapless black and fit around her stomach nicely The skirt had a flowered train going all the way down to the back of her knees there was also a plane piece of black fabric under the flowered train. Her heels were black with straps going up to her ankle. She had little makeup on, black eye liner, concealer, dark brown lipstick.

airi walked up to them. I can drive you two back to your apartment so you can get dressed. she said.

Gareki and yogi stared at her for a few minutes still in shock.

What's wrong is my makeup to much? she asked concerned looking threw her clutch for a mirror.

No you look...gorgeous. Gareki said snapping out of his shock.

airi blushed. well thank you. I was a little bit nervous since I haven't worn makeup in a while.

You shouldn't be you look great. yogi said smiling.

Oh stop you two,your making me blush. the important thing right now is to get you two ready it's almost time for the dinner party. airi said. They agreed and began walking.

You don't need to drive us we have a car. yogi said.

Really. I thought you guys left the Mercedes back at home before you went to new york. airi said walking threw the entrance of the air port.

we did. But we have another. gareki said looking around at the cars that were parked in front. There it is.

Wow Chevrolet, awesome. I'll meet you two at the apartment. airi said walking towards her car.

Right. gareki said. He turned to yogi and said lets go.

Once they put there luggage in the back seat of the Chevrolet they got in and drove quickly and safely to the apartment.

Yogi sighed. I'm getting anxious.

Gareki looked towards him then turned back to the road. I agree. But I remember what you said to me so I'm keeping it in mind.

That's good to here. No matter what choice you make rather you want to keep out relationship a secret or not I'll be here no matter what. yogi said.

Gareki smiled. Me to. looking up at the sky the sun was almost down The time was 6:20 pm.

The snow had stopped falling for the moment. which made it safer to drive a little. After a couple more minutes they had made it to the apartment. airi had parked in the park way under the building where they had parked there car. she rolled down her window.

I'll wait out here for you guys you need to be ready by 8:00 pm. she said.

alright. gareki said him and yogi got out the Chevrolet in a rush running towards the stairs then getting inside the elevator. Once they made it to the apartment gareki unlocked it with his key then they both went inside closing the door behind them.

okay let's hurry up. gareki said looking threw his closet moving a side tee shirts and jeans.

already on it. yogi said pulling out a dark blue button up shirt, and dark grey slim jeans. He began to strip out of the clothes that he was wearing.

Gareki pulled out a black button up shirt, black slim jeans, red tie, all black fedora hat, and boots. Stripping off the clothes he was wearing just like yogi. What time is it now! gareki said pulling the white tee shirt he had on over his head.

6: 41 pm. yogi said zipping up his jeans.

...ok. Gareki said buttoning up the black shirt. He rolled up the sleeves so they stopped above his el-bows. After he adjusted his collar he put on the black slim jeans.

Yogi was spraying on cologne and fixing his hair. You need help? he asked.

I'm good. Gareki said after he put on the red tie he put on his black boots. Then he put on the all black fedora hat positioning it so it was resting on the back of his head letting his messy black hair swoop to one side while the other half was on the side of his face. after yogi had sprayed some cologne on him they made sure they had everything to go.

after checking they left the apartment and went down to the park way that was under the building.

Airi was still in her car, after seeing that they were coming out she started the her car. You guys look nice.

Gareki motioned a thanks. yogi did also.

Once they were inside the Chevrolet gareki followed airi's car to the restaurant.

I didn't expect us to go to a restaurant. gareki said stopping the car at a stop sign.

Things change. yogi said. gareki agreed. driving forward again. The sky was dark except for a little bit of purple and pink from the sun, The snow was beginning to fall again as they drove threw the city.

hmm. I wonder who your going to look like the most? yogi asked referring to gareki's parents.

when I was younger I didn't look like neither of my parents but since I'm older I'd say I look mostly like my mom. gareki said

why do you say that? yogi asked.

The black hair and my eyes are from my dad. But the cheek bones, lips, and for-head are from my mom. gareki explained.

I see, what color is your moms hair? yogi asked.

Dark magenta. gareki answered turning a corner still following airi's car.

That's cool. Is it natural. said yogi surprised.

yeah she got it from her mom. gareki said.

That sounds cool, If you inherited your mother's hair I wonder what you would of looked like? yogi said in thought.

Actually...Gareki trailed off. reaching in the back of his head taking off the fedora hat, he moved away a layer of black hair revealing a patch of magenta hair.

Yogi gasped. whoa. you inherited a little of it I see. he smiled looking at the few pieces of hair that were magenta. How did you find out?

Gareki put his black hair in place and put the fedora hat back into position. I didn't find out until I was 14 when I went to get a hair cut. I was shocked when the barber said I had a few strands of magenta in my head. I had my hair cut in that are a lot of times. I didn't want it in my head. But it kept growing back the same color. I finally just gave up and left it there. gareki explained.

yogi laughed. Why didn't you die your hair?

I didn't feel the need to, beside the black hair that's covering it hide's it perfectly from other people. gareki said.

I agree with that, Heck I didn't even notice it until now. said yogi. It make's me wonder what other secrets you have.

Humph. That wasn't a secret, It was an embarrassing confession. gareki said smiling as he parked into the restaurants parking lot. He exhaled in anxiousness.

yogi noticed and put a reassuring hand on his. It's okay I'm right here no matter what your choice is. He leaned forward until gareki's lips were on his in a kiss.

Gareki kissed back. after a minute they pulled away after hearing a knock on the driver window. Gareki rolled it down to see airi's face.

Save the making out for later you two, we have to go. she said.

gareki smirked and said sorry before getting out of the car yogi did so also. shutting the doors behind them.

All three of them walked up to the restaurants door. Just as gareki grabbed the handle he heard a women call his name turning around his mom tackled him in a hug making him fall back against the door from the force.

ow. gareki muttered

where have you been for a year! you should have called us, you know better! his mom yelled.

Gareki quietly sighed. I'm sorry it won't happen again. looking over his mom's shoulder he saw yogi and airi laughing quietly at how he sounded like a child. Gareki just rolled his eye's. Finally his mom pulled away looking at him up and down.

You sure have hit puberty haven't you. she said

Gareki blushed at the comment which made yogi and airi laugh even harder.

Gareki's dad came up and gave him a hug. how are you? he asked. pulling away.

I'm good. you? gareki asked.

Alright. his dad said looking at airi . He greeted her.

Hello she said shaking his hand. Gareki's mom said hello to her as well. It was then that they both noticed yogi.

Oh who is this? mom asked.

This is yogi he's...airi stopped and looked to gareki in question.

Gareki didn't feel determined enough to admit who yogi was yet so motioned for airi to not tell them.

He's a guest, a friend of mine. airi finished.

oh, okay. dad said nice to meet you, he shook yogi's hand.

Like wise. yogi said politely.

Yogi then shook gareki mom's hand.

All five of them then went inside of the restaurant to get there seats.

Gareki looked to yogi he didn't feel right not telling his parents that yogi was in fact his boyfriend. yogi turned to him and nodded silently saying it's fine.

Gareki looked back a head still unsure.

all five of them sat down in the middle of the restaurant with menu's waiting for them as they got there.

Gareki was about to sit next to yogi but saw the look on his moms face silently saying what are you doing sit next to your girlfriend. Gareki had no other choice but to sit next to airi. Which wasn't bad but they weren't actually dating was the problem.

Airi sat between gareki and yogi. She to wasn't feeling comfortable separating her friends boyfriend away from him.

so how have you two been doing since my son moved out. I assume you two are living together. gareki's mom asked.

Yea we've been fine. we both have great jobs. airi said.

To bad my son hasn't told me what his job was, I really would have loved to know. gareki's mom said looking at him expecting him to talk.

 _I can't tell her I work for an agency base it's_ a _secret._ Gareki thought. I work for a night and day bar.

Hopefully you two don't try to use it for getting drunk and having sex. dad said.

airi and gareki gaped in shock. Of course we don't. they both said in unison.

relax he was joking. said gareki's mom. Moving on then Gareki you must tell us about your friend here. she said pointing to yogi.

His name is yogi. I met him a few weeks ago. He's a good _ **friend**_ of mine. The word friend came out weird in gareki's mouth he was about to say boyfriend but had caught himself in time.

Both of his parents nodded. what do you do for work. dad said to yogi

I work at a library. yogi answered he knew not to tell them of his real job.

wow you two are right across from each other. mom said with a smile on her face. It sounds like something out of a romantic film. Two lovers across from each other with out knowing it. mom said jokingly.

As if yogi and gareki could be a couple from a romance movie. dad said. I wouldn't allow it. Even if it was in a movie

Gareki bit his lip hard from inside his mouth. _He won't allow it. I knew this would happen._

airi and yogi thought the same thing at what gareki's dad had said.

relax honey. There's no way that our sons gay besides he has airi a beautiful girlfriend. Am I right gareki. his mom said looking towards him.

yogi and airi looked towards him worriedly.

 _every ones looking at me. I have to give an answer this is my chance to tell them the truth if I hold it in any longer then it'll only get worse. I have to tell them that I'm gay._ Gareki thought. looking up he opened his mouth to say the two words that would change the way his parents thought of him.

I'm gay. gareki said. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as the words came out. every one at the table went quiet. airi and yogi in shock that he had admitted it. and his parents in disbelief at what he had said.

what? mom said.

Gareki stared at them with a serious face I'm gay.

it was quiet for a few moment. you can't be...his dad said in shock. I don't believe you. he said trying to laugh it off. But gareki stayed serious

Gareki crossed his arms. I'll prove it. he turned to airi.

she nodded getting up from her seat as gareki switched places with her. Yogi turned to him as gareki whispered in his ear. I'm going to need you to french kiss me. gareki said. yogi agreed then they both french kissed each other in front of gareki's parents or rather in front of the whole restaurant.

airi watched happily while gareki's parents watched horrified.

The both of them pulled away from the kiss and turned back to the parents. do you believe me now. Gareki said.


	25. night club ending

**Well yeah this is the end of the fate we brought ourselves. Truthfully I loved writing this story and reading all of your reviews on this. It took a long time to finish but your nice reviews kept me typing to finish this story. Thank you all for sticking with the story this far. I hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review, thank you.**

* * *

 _The both of them pulled away from the kiss and turned back to the parents. do you believe me now. Gareki said._

Gareki, airi, and yogi were now on a dinner party with gareki's parents. Yogi and gareki had just kissed each other to prove that they were dating.

Gareki's mom and dad stared at them both in shock and disbelief. His mother was the first to snap out of her shock and turned to airi. what is the meaning of this? Your not up set? she asked.

Airi just smiled. I'm not up set because me and gareki never really dated. she replied.

Wait...mom trailed off and looked back at gareki and yogi in confusion.

Gareki's face stayed serious. The people in the restaurant that had seen them both kiss went back to there business at eating there dinners. Gareki sighed closing his eye's taking a deep breath then reopened them.

It's true. Me and airi never dated in fact it was a lie. I didn't tell the both of you because I knew you wouldn't allow me to date the same sex. I was also afraid that you would be so mad at me that you wouldn't call me your son any more. The truth is I've been gay longer then you think. Gareki explained. All the while under the table yogi was holding his hand in a comforting way.

You lied to us. dad said in a some what angry tone.

airi jumped in quickly. don't be mad at him this is who he is, He was only afraid of what you two would think of him. She said defending gareki.

I can't believe this. And you airi you were behind this as well. Mom said looking towards her. Gareki's dad did also.

I thought you would actually be a nice fit for him, and yet you to went behind our backs and lied. gareki's dad said.

Well that's because she actually excepted who I was. Gareki said defending airi. Don't blame her she was only listening to me.

What do you mean by she excepted you? dad asked his arms folded.

It was around the time when you both tried to make us date each other, I admitted that I was gay and she understood what I was going threw. She even said she could keep it a secret away from you guys. Gareki explained.

I can't believe you lied to us for so long! gareki's mother said in anger.

So what if he lied to you two. He was only following what he liked. He's your son you shouldn't be mad at him. at least he didn't protest about coming to this dinner that you two set up. I understand that he dropped some news on both of you and I can understand why your mad But gareki could have easily kept the secret that we were both dating hidden but instead he chose to admit it even if it meant you two wouldn't call him your son any more. Yogi said as politely as he could. getting up from his chair.

Gareki's dad was angry. He stood up as well face to face with yogi. You listen I will never except you. You took my son away and now he's gay. It's disgusting! he said clenching his fist by his side.

sir I'm sorry to say this but. Gareki loves me and I love him we both don't care if you find it disgusting. Your his father so you have to deal with it. yogi said his voice serious.

Gareki stood up next to yogi in agreement. airi stood up also crossing her arms and agreeing as well.

Gareki's dad clenched his teeth together lifted his fist back aiming it at yogi's face. There was barely any time for yogi to react as gareki jumped in the way of the punch, getting punched in the cheek hard falling to the floor.

There was people getting out of there seats and talking about what had just happened. Airi had screamed and gareki's mother got up quickly walking over to help gareki but wasn't faster then yogi getting to his side.

God, Gareki are you ok?! yogi asked lifting him up. There was a red bruise on gareki's cheek and some blood from his bottom lip but other then that he was fine. except for being angry at his father.

Gareki looked up at his dad and glared. How dare you try to hit him. he asked in a lowly angry voice.

How dare he speak to me that way. His dad said reaching for gareki's hand to help him up. Gareki smacked it away. I don't need your fucking help! He said getting up himself.

every one in the restaurant was looking at them.

I didn't mean for it to get like this! some parent you turned out to be! Gareki yelled putting his all black fedora hat back into place. It's not like we'er doing anything wrong! So what If I'm your son, doesn't mean that I have to date who ever you pick out for me! Gareki continued.

Gareki listen- his mom said but she was cut off.

No! you listen! I'm tired of always trying to make you guys happy by doing every thing you say! This is my decision. I'm gay...and that's the way it's going to be. Gareki said angrily. Turning on his heel he walked out of the restaurant into the snowy night. leaning against the black Chevrolet he looked down at the snow filled ground. His breath turned into steam as he breathed. It was cold but he didn't care at the moment.

 _why did this happen?!_ he thought as he heard his name being called. looking up he saw airi and yogi walking out of the restaurant coming up to him.

Gareki I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. yogi said.

It's not your fault, you were just sticking up for both of us. gareki said.

How's your cheek? airi asked handing him a tissue for his bleeding lip.

Gareki grabbed it and whipped away the blood dripping down his chin. It hurts but I'll be fine. he answered.

Yogi sighed. well this turned out bad. I guess your parents don't like me.

Gareki looked at him. remember what you told me in the car, it doesn't matter what they think. As long as I'm here I'll be by your side.

Yogi nodded. Yes your right.

I'm the one who should be saying that I won't be called there son any more. I don't get it. why are they being such a pain just because I'm gay? gareki said.

You know how parents act. sometimes they dislike what there children do. airi answered crossing her arms out of being cold. she was wearing a strapless dress after all.

Gareki looked at both of them came closer and brought them both into a group hug. Thanks you two for always being there for me. gareki said.

airi and yogi were confused and a little shocked.

well of course we'll be there for you. what else am I supposed to do, I'm your friend. said airi hugging him back.

and I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to be there for you. yogi said hugging him back also.

Gareki smiled a little .thanks.

your welcome. Beside you helped me plenty of times. airi said referring to the time when gareki saved her from her abusive boyfriend, getting kidnapped, and almost getting killed by a varuga in the agency base etc.

Yeah. I never would have been your boyfriend if you hadn't stepped into the library for the first time. yogi said.

And that was all thanks to me. airi said smiling.

Yeah it was, you told me that they had new books that I would be into. gareki said remembering.

yep. some how I feel like all of this happened by coincidence. airi said.

I guess it did. yogi said.

Gareki agreed pulling away from the group hug. they all straitened up. what are my parents doing? just as gareki asked both of his parents walked out of the restaurant towards there car giving him a disappointing look as they drove away.

Gareki turned back to airi and yogi looking normal as if nothing had happened. Lets go back inside.

airi put her index finger to her chin. You two came all the way back from new york to get a disappointing dinner party from gareki's parents. I think you two earned your selves a little cheering up after that. I've got a better idea. airi said walking towards her car.

Follow me. she said getting inside her car and backed out of the parking lot.

Gareki and yogi glanced at each other then got into there Chevrolet and followed airi. after getting on the high way airi called gareki's phone. he clicked the answer button.

what are you planning? he asked

Since the dinner party totally sucked, I'm taking the both of you to a night club. she responded.

How are we going to get into a night club? gareki asked.

well...you remember my friend dori right? airi said on the other end of the phone.

yeah. gareki said.

she works there, ever since you two left to go to new york I've visited the night club a lot for free since she works there. airi answered. Besides the two of you are dressed fancy enough so...why not.

Gareki thought about it. It sounded great but the thing was night clubs were always crowded. won't it be crowded? he asked turning a corner as the red light turned green still following airi's car.

Yeah it will be. But dori has a private party room we can drink, dance and talk in it. airi said.

well in that case I'm in. gareki answered.

cool. then she hung up. Gareki pressed the end call button and put his phone away.

What did she say? yogi asked already knowing it was airi on the phone.

she said we'er going to a night club, her friend works there so we can get into a private room for free. Gareki explained.

whoa, that sounds fun. yogi said.

Yeah. That's why i agreed to it. Gareki said. parking into a large parking lot. The building was big made of white brick with purple and blue lights on the top of the building Making it appear vibrant against the night sky. The snow had stopped again but it was still cold outside once him and yogi exited the car.

airi had parked beside them. This is it. she said excitedly. walking towards the big white doors where a bouncer was standing in front of a line of people who wanted to get inside the club. Once they got up there the bouncer stopped them.

Let me handle this. airi whispered to gareki and yogi. then she turned back towards the bouncer. Jeff you know it's me so stop playing games.

the bouncer laughed. You know it's funny. jeff said.

Yeah it was the first time. airi said jokingly. Let me in I have two friends with me. she said pointing to gareki and yogi.

Alright. Try not to have _to much_ fun. jeff said opening the door for them.

There just _friends_. airi said walking inside gareki and yogi followed. once they were inside the music was loud dub step. The vibration of the music went threw there bodies as they walked further inside. People were dancing to the beat of the music and for sure it was crowded even more as they danced.

It'll get quite once we find a private room! airi yelled over the music.

Gareki nodded. wheres dori! he yelled.

right there! airi said pointing to the bar. all three of them walked over and sat in a high chair. Hey girl! airi said to dori.

dori turned around. Hey! she said giveing her a hug across the bar counter. Her light purple hair in a messy bun.

You remember these two right? airi said pointing to gareki and yogi.

I remember gareki but not the blonde one. dori replied handing a glass of beer to a customer.

Oh yea that's right you never met yogi have you! airi said. well yogi this is dori, dori this is yogi.

They both shook hands. Nice to meet you. dori said cheerfully.

same. yogi said.

so what can i do for you! dori said to airi.

we'er going to need a private room. airi said.

Dori gaped in shock. Holy crap! Airi I never knew you liked threesomes!

Airi blushed. No! It's not like that. There just friends. she said waving both her hands in front of her.

Yeah... friends can still have threesomes! dori said passing down a wine to a guy that looked like he had a lot to drink.

I'm telling you there just my friends. and besides there a couple. But that's besides the point. can you hook me up with a private room or not! airi said.

Of course I can. But try not to make a mess of it. dori said.

Airi crossed her arms. fine, fine. There was no use to talking to dori when she kept thinking gareki and yogi were her sex partners. After dori left the bar to another friend of hers she lead the three of them down twisting stairs both airi and dori's high heels clacking on the medal.

Once they were down stairs there where about 6 private rooms. they all took the first one.

Here we are. dori said.

The three of them looked around. the room was some what big with white lounge chairs, the floor was a shiny grey tile, the room lit up with blue light and covering each wall was drinks of wine and other refreshments. The room also had music to dance to. There was also two poles reaching up towards the sealing and floor.

This is amazing! airi said.

It's all yours, well for the night any way. dori said laughing she then walked away saying bye.

airi smiled a little, that girl. she then turned back to gareki and yogi. let's enjoy this.

Gareki! yelled a familiar voice.

Airi, yogi, and gareki whipped there heads around to see nai running towards them.

what are you doing here. both nai and gareki said in unison.

The whole agency's here. nai replied. But not hirato and tsukitachi they went some where else.

How did you get here? gareki asked.

After you guys said that you were going back to japan we all thought we should go back to. New york was fun but we missed home the most. nai said

How did you get in the club your to young. airi said looking down at him.

Nai sighed and put his hands on his hips. and said the words that they all new to well. I'm much older then you think.

all of a sudden jiki,tsukuomo,kiichi, and eva walked up towards them.

you guys are here to. this just keeps getting better. eva said walking past them into the room holding a glass of wine sitting down on the white lounge chair.

what a coincidence. tsukuomo said walking into the room also.

now this is a party. jiki said walking in as well. kiichi followed.

Airi, yogi, and gareki looked at each other shrugged and went inside closing the door behind them.

Once the door closed the party started with almost every one dancing some decided to drink rather then dance yet.

Tsukuomo and jiki were talking and drinking. nai and airi were dancing and talking about the trip to new york and what it was like being there, eva sat on the lounge chair drinking wine slightly tapping her foot to the beat of the music. kiichi joined her. while gareki and yogi danced well yogi did anyway.

Come on gareki it's fun. yogi said pulling his arm trying to get him to join him on the dance floor. I know you want to.

To be honest gareki kind of did but only because the music beat was controlling his body. He slightly tapped his foot to the dub step music and soon enough him and yogi were dancing with the music controlling them.

Told you. yogi said in his ear behind him.

Gareki smirked and said whatever.

Pretty soon a popular song that they all new came on. ** _Talk dirty by Jason derulo ._**

every one in the room stopped what they were doing and joined them on the dance floor. Showing off there dance moves which were really good. They all laughed in excitement when the saxophone started playing.

airi and tsukuom used the pole for support dancing around it. Which no one knew they could pole dance. They were good at it. pulling there bodies around it then climbing up and sliding back down

The others cheered as they watched and danced.

The way gareki was dancing to the song was just to sexy for yogi as he watched him reach his hand up touching his head while the other was resting in his pocket rolling his hips to the saxophone. Then he clapped his hands once and moved his stomach in and out twice before he lifted up both of his arms above his head and dropped down in a crouch before hoping back up.

* * *

 **Youtube-** **jason derulo dance choreography jayden rodrigues part at 0:39 was the move I used for gareki.**

* * *

Yogi blushed a little at the last move gareki had done. That was probably the most sexist thing he had seen him do since they started dating. pretty soon the song was over and every one stopped dancing to catch there breaths. laughing as they realized they all just jumped up to dance out of no where.

Gareki leaned against the wall breathing hard trying to catch his breath

I didn't know you had those moves. yogi said leaning against the wall also.

What are you talking about? gareki asked looking towards him.

You know...Yogi said showing him the exact dance moves he had just seen gareki do.

Oh that...It was...it was nothing. gareki said trying not to brag. he headed over to the mini bar to get a drink but as he was walking away yogi had quickly slapped his ass.

Gareki whipped his head around. what was that?

Oh that...It was...It was nothing. yogi said copying off the words gareki had said a second ago as a joke.

Gareki faked laughed. Ha ha funny. he turned around walking over to the mini bar getting a glass of red wine.

* * *

The time was now 12:45 am. It was time for them to go. they had cleaned the private room back into shape. But before they parted ways until the next time they would see each other they had a toast every one grabbed a glass of wine and stood in a circle.

Gareki cleared his throat and spoke. Well I've had quit the adventure the last past months. I'm normally not into doing this but to say the least Your all strong and good to be around, I've learned a lot since I've joined the agency. I hope I can continue that by being a computer hacker working with you guys on cases. sure it was some what hard at first but I enjoyed myself. Through all the crazy drama of a seeing a varuga for the first time and fighting against karoku's crazy ass. ... we all know that he's crazy right. gareki said lifting an eyebrow.

yeah. they all said and laughed.

Gareki smirked yeah but that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that you guys made me stronger and it all started out by me meeting yogi. so...thank you.

I can toast to that. kiichi said then every one drank there wine and clapped. Before every one left eva said. We all deserve to see you and yogi kiss.

every one turned towards gareki and yogi.

you don't exspect them to kiss in front of us do you? jiki asked.

Of course they will. eva said. do it.

I don't think so- gareki was cut off by yogi turning him around. Yogi we shouldn't- gareki was cut off again this time with yogi's tongue in his mouth. Gareki figured it was no use to fight so he kissed yogi back both of them tasting each other as they did.

They did it. eva said clapping. you two are so cute together. yogi and gareki pulled away from the kiss.

yeah. gareki agreed nonchalant.

thanks. yogi said.

Eva turned around alright people shows over. then they all left. Gareki and yogi followed making there way up the twisting stairs past the danceing people and out the door where the cold air met them.

See you guys later. airi said getting into her car.

you to. gareki said before him and yogi got into the Chevrolet.

I can't believe we did that. gareki said.

what? yogi asked putting on his seat belt.

you frenched kissed me in front of every one.

Yogi laughed. they new that we were gay. Besides it wasn't bad was it?

No. gareki replied after thinking about it. It wasn't bad at all.

Good, cause were doing it again. yogi said grabbing gareki's chin gently and kissed him.

Whatever. gareki said before he kissed yogi back passionately.


	26. AN Wattpad account

**A/N**

 **Hi who ever is reading this message I'd like to thank you for reading the fate we brought ourselves again. I'm thankful that you all enjoyed it. I wanted to exsplain to you that I now have a wattpad account My name on that account is still gothinblack. In order to read my stories on Wattpad you have to make your own account to be able to read the stories on it.**

 **I just started the account But I already have a few stories on there If you want to check it out.**

 **By the way I wanted to thank These people that reviewed. and I thank the rest of you for reading my story again.**

 **Cassy**

 **Lilioth**

 **Guest 1**

 **Guest 2**

 **Guest 3**

 **Guest 4**

 **Thank you so much for your kind reviews That were the comments that I needed to continue this story.**

 **For gareki's dance move in chapter 25 for those who couldn't find the video just in case I had meant to type in Jason derulo Talk dirty dance Choreography Jaden rodrigues start at 0:39 and end at 0:58 was the dance move I used for gareki. I thought it was pretty cool But when you watch the video look at the guy with black hair he's the one who does the dance move. Thank you for reading this aurthors note see you on wattpad leave a comment on my account**


End file.
